VENUS
by Zfuchsia
Summary: EPILOG UPDATE! Chanyeol, diplomat playboy dengan gairah tinggi harus berhadapan lagi dengan Baekhyun, pengacara freshgraduate yang terkenal kaku, ganas dan seksi. Kali ini di perjodohan! GS!Uke, just read and review. END Chanbaek/KaiBaek AGAIN, READ? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

 **Korea, As Beginning**

Chanyeol menguap beberapa kali sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tersumbat. Ini hari pertamanya bangun pagi semenjak dirinya berkuliah di Seoul University, terlalu pagi untuk mengingatkanya mengamankan Huang Zitao dari peloncoan teman-temanya sebagai mahasiswa baru. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan tahun pertama Huang Zitao di kampus. Sebagai seorang sahabat, mustahil bagi Chanyeol menolak permintaan senior sekaligus sahabatnya, Kris Wu untuk menjaga pacarnya yang temperamental itu. Meskipun selama lebih dari tiga tahun Tao sudah mendapatkan perawatan Intensif tentang Alzheimernya, Chanyeol meragukan kalau Tao sudah berubah. Demi Tuhan dia tidak takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu, Chanyeol lebih takut bila Tao yang melukai orang lain seperti yang seringkali di lakukanya di sekolah.

Chanyeol melirik Swiss Army-nya, sudah yang kedelapan kali dan Kris baru saja datang lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya untuk mengantar Tao ke kampus. Sebagai selebriti terkenal, Kris mungkin sedang berusaha menyamar. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, Kris malah lebih terlihat sangat mencolok, kacamata berbingkai tebal dan jaket lusuh rasanya cukup bisa untuk membuatnya terlihat berbeda seperti yang di lakukanya dulu untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah asrama dan mengejar-ngejar Tao pujaan hatinya itu.

"Bagus sekali! Aku tidur sangat sedikit semalam dan harus bangun pagi karena menunggu kalian." Chanyeol menggerutu, Kris dan Tao datang dengan sangat terlambat daripada waktu yang mereka janjikan. Ia menguap sekali lagi, dan membayangkan kembali apa yang sudah di lakukanya tadi malam. Bercinta dengan pacar baru setidaknya bisa membuatnya lebih semangat belajar. Hiburan yang baru di lakukanya beberapa tahun belakangan saat ia menyadari betapa banyak gadis-gadis di kampus yang menyukainya. Di asrama Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat perempuan lain selain Tao dan Kakak perempuanya, Park Jungsoo yang merupakan guru di asrama itu.

"Maaf, Aku harus menghindari beberapa orang wartawan untuk membuat Tao aman!" Kris berusaha membela diri, sebelah tanganya masih menggandeng erat Huang Zitao sejak mereka keluar dari dalam mobil dan sekarang berakhir di salah satu tangga kampus dimana Chanyeol duduk dengan tenangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Tao dilihat wartawan? Kau takut kalau semua wartawan cidera karenanya?"

"Jangan sampai aku memukulmu Park! _"_ Tao mengerang.

Kris tertawa ringan, dia sangat hapal kalau Chanyeol dan Tao adalah rival yang seringkali berdebat dan bahkan beberapa kali dengan brutal Tao melukai Chanyeol. Tapi hanya Chanyeol yang paling paham dengan Tao bila di bandingkan dengan dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin merahasiakanya beberapa waktu lagi sampai Aku siap untuk mengumumkan siapa wanita yang paling ku cintai di depan publik!"

Sekarang Giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek, tapi perutnya selalu terasa seperti di gelitik setiap kali ada seseorang yang mengatakan kata cinta. Baginya cinta itu masih sangat misterius dan belum di temukan olehnya sekarang, atau mungkin oleh siapapun di dunia. Semua wanita yang di kencaninya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tau kalau semuanya hanya kagum terhadapnya, menyukainya karena ia cerdas, tampan dan sangat di kenal. Ya, mereka semua hanya mengagumi atau menyukai seseorang, lalu mencari-cari nama yang tepat untuk menyebut perasaan yang mereka rasakan itu hingga pada akhirnya cinta terpilih menjadi kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka.

oOo

Zfuchsia, presents :

 **VENUS!**

 **Chanyeol and all the girls around~**

Chanyeol dan semua gadisnya. Tentu, Chanyeol menyukai mereka.

Remake FF dari Novel 'Venus'. Keterangan lebih lanjut baca A/N Chapter ini.

oOo

PLAKKK!

Bunyi tamparan itu sangat nyaring membuat telinga Chanyeol berdenging, senyumnya memudar berganti dengan keheranan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya barusan. Baginya, di tampar oleh perempuan bukanlah hal yang asing, tapi di tampar oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya membuatnya benar-benar shock. Ia memandangi seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapanya, rambut bergelombang berwarna coklat dengan bola mata hitam pekat. Wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan wanita-wanita asia pada umumnya. Dia lebih tinggi di bandingkan dengan wanita Korea manapun yang pernah Chanyeol temui. Tapi melihat wajahnya, Chanyeol yakin kalau gadis itu bahkan belum berusia tujuh belas tahun. Untuk apa dia datang ke Kampus ini dan menampar Chanyeol? Ini pertemuan pertamanya, dan Chanyeol belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Hei Nona! Kau salah orang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada biasa, ia masih bisa bersabar.

"Park Chanyeol! Itu kau kan?"

Mata Chanyeol mebesar. Gadis ini tau siapa namanya?

"Mahasiswa Ilmu Politik semester sembilan. Dua puluh tujuh pacar dalam setengah tahun? Mengencani hampir dua puluh lima perempuan di Seoul University termasuk mahasiswa dan dosen. Kau fikir kau ini siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu, dan kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Hei Tuan! Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Park Sooyoung kemarin sore, dan semalam kau sudah tidur dengan perempuan lain. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Joy sedang mengandung anakmu dan sekarang dia sekarat di rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri!"

Park Sooyoung, itu masalahnya? Chanyeol tergelak sinis. Memangnya kenapa ia harus berbuat seperti itu, Chanyeol tidak melakukanya secara paksa, wanita itu yang memintanya dan dia tidak mungkin menolak. Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang akan menolak, dan perlu di ingat bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan seks tanpa izin dan kesukarelaan dari pihak lawan dalam hal ini adalah pasanganya. Lagi pula Chanyeol bukan orang pertama yang melakukan itu kepada Joy kan? "Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi ke laut dan tenggelamkan dirimu sendiri. Laki-laki sepertimu lebih pantas mati!" Gadis itu mendengus keras. Dengan langkah penuh amarah dia menjauh dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terperangah.

 _Anak itu!_ Chanyeol menggeram. Ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berteriak. "Hei Nona! Kau ingin aku mati? Kau yang nantinya akan mati jika tidak bisa bersamaku!"

oOo

 **London, delapan tahun kemudian**

Harusnya makan malam kali ini berlangsung sangat romantis. Chanyeol sudah mengatur semuanya dengan maksimal dan malam ini seharusnya ia melamar seorang gadis Korea yang merupakan rekan kerjanya di kedutaan besar Korea di London. Meskipun bukan seorang wanita yang Chanyeol cintai, tapi Nana adalah wanita yang sempurna dan membuatnya sangat bergairah. Nana juga wanita yang sangat ideal untuk menjadi istri Chanyeol karena wanita itu bukan tipe yang pencemburu. Ia mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol dan selalu memahaminya, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan pasti akan di sukai keluarganya. Tapi sekarang semuanya tinggal rencana karena saat ini Chanyeol hanya bisa merasakan nyeri di pipi kananya karena Byun Baekhyun menamparnya tepat di depan Nana. Ini sudah yang kedua kali dalam kurun waktu setahun terkhir dan kali ini sangat mengesankan, mereka bahkan di potret beberapa orang wartawan.

"Diplomat brengsek!" Cacinya. "Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal ini kepada perempuan? Kau sudah menyengsarakan banyak wanita!"

Chanyeol mengerang. Lagi? Baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu ia terbebas dari skandal dengan seorang perempuan yang merupakan putri seorang pengusaha besar dan juga artis kenamaan di London. Pada saat itu ia merasa akan segera berangkat kesurga setelah terbebas dari Byun Baekhyun. Wanita ini, Tidak bisa di pungkiri sangat menarik. Meskipun gayanya sedikit maskulin dan keras, Byun Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang sangat menarik bagi laki-laki manapun yang memperhatikannya, apalagi yang hidung belang seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol seringkali berfikir yang tidak-tidak setiap kali bertemu dengan pengacara muda itu, Tapi kekejaman kata-katanya membuat Chanyeol melupakan semua minatnya.

"Kali ini siapa? Aku akan menyelesaikanya!" Bentak Chanyeol. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seganas ini, Bukankah kau seorang pengacara?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya geram. Sebagai seorang pengacara, akan lebih baik bila menyerang seseorang dengan kata-kata saja di pengadilan nanti. Tapi untuk Park Chanyeol, semuanya adalah pengecualian. Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang. Jika tidak sekarang, pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya akan gigit jari karena kasus yang berkaitan dengan Diplomat muda itu tidak akan pernah sampai kepengadilan begitu saja. Semuanya akan selesai dengan damai dan wanita-wanita bodoh itu selalu bersedia memaafkanya entah dengan cara apa. Park Chanyeol selalu medapatkan apa yang dirinya mau. "Kau akan terima suratnya di apartemenmu!" Kata Baekhyun akhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan Park Chanyeol dengan membawa kekesalannya.

Chanyeol masih mengelus pipinya beberapa kali sambil memandangi Byun Baekhyun dengan perasaan kesal. Tenaganya sangat luar biasa untuk seorang perempuan. Kalau saja Byun Baekhyun dan dirinya tidak bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, Chanyeol yakin dirinya akan sangat menyukai gadis itu. Sebagai pengacara _fresh graduate_ yang di kenal kejam, seharusnya juga semakin menabah sisi menarik dari Baekhyun jika saja Baekhyun tidak bermasalah denganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nana menyapanya.

Chanyeol mengusahakan senyumnya yang tebaik. Meskipun Nana adalah orang yang paling mengerti dengan keberadaanya dan segala tingkah lakunya, ia tidak ingin Nana merasa kalau dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Persahabatanya dengan wanita ini di mulai sejak ia di tugaskan di London lima tahun silam. Sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan cumlaude di Seoul University memberikan jalan bagi Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan magister dimana saja yang pada akhirnya mengantarkanya pada jalan ini; menjadi diplomat muda yang tampan dan di cintai banyak wanita. Ini bukan salahnya kan? Tapi mungkin hanya Nana (dan Byun Baekhyun tentunya) yang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik pada keunggulanya. Tidak, Nana yang seperti itu, kadang-kadang adakalanya Nana tidak begitu tertarik meskipun ia dan Chanyeol sering bersenang-senang sedangkan Byun Baekhyun sepertinya lebih dari sekedar tidak tertarik, wanita itu sangat memusuhinya.

 _"Fine,_ Tenanglah, ini hal yang biasa!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang beberapa orang _Security_ restoran mengusir wartawan yang terus berusaha memotretnya dari jendela kaca. Chanyeol mendesah, besok pagi namanya akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di surat kabar pagi dan mungkin dirinya tidak akan bisa keluar dari apartement untuk beberapa hari. Ia harus menghubungi Kai. Pengacaranya itu harus segera menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini dengan anggun seperti biasanya.

"Oh, Ya! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" Nana bertanya lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu saja." Chanyeol berdehem berusaha menyembunyikan kekikukanya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan lamaranya karena Nana pasti tidak menginginkan lamaran yang seburuk ini. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Nana Tersenyum. "Kau memang laki-laki yang romantis. Sayang semuanya terjadi seperti ini tapi kau cukup membuatku gembira. Aku juga punya kabar baik untuk dirimu!"

"Benarkah? Apa?"

"Aku akan segera menikah."

Senyum Chanyeol tiba-tiba memudar. Nana akan menikah dan meninggalkanya? Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia bersyukur Byun Baekhyun datang tadi, setidaknya Baekhyun menghindarkanya dari sesuatu yang lebih memalukan daripada berdebat dengan pengacara kejam itu. Nana akan menikah dan Chanyeol baru mengetahuinya? Diam-diam ia melirik ke jari manis Nana dan disana memang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin perak yang indah. Nana akan menikah dengan siapa? Dia tidak perlu tau dan tidak ingin tau.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Nana

"Kau akan meninggalkanku? Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi? Bersenang-senang bersama, menghabiskan malam bersama!"

"Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir? Aku menikah untuk menyenangkan kedua orang tuaku tapi aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kesenanganku sendiri. Kita masih bisa memiliki _Affair_ yang menyenangkan, kan?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi berusaha tersenyum. Itu artinya Nana masih tertarik kepadanya meskipun hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Baiklah, Nana yang meminta dan Chanyeol akan melakukanya. Dia akan membuat Nana senang hingga Chanyeol merasa bosan dan menemukan perempuan baru. Lagipula apa yang sedang di khawatirkanya? Semua wanita menginginkanya kan? Tidak ada wanita di dunia ini yang bisa menolak pesona Park Chanyeol dengan ketampanan dan hartanya yang melimpah. Dengan kebahagiaan seperti ini Chanyeol merasa ingin terus hidup selamanya dan tidak pernah menikah. Ia tidak pernah menyukai satu wanita dalam satu waktu, jadi tidak menikah adalah pilihan yang baik. Tuhanpun sepertinya tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk menikah karena satu-satunya perempuan yang di anggap pantas menjadi istrinya sudah di ikat oleh orang lain. Bukan masalah, hal seperti ini tidak akan jadi masalah selagi dunia masih terus memproduksi makhluk bernama perempuan.

oOo

Hai!

Its Zfuchsia here. Long time no see. Well, i forgot my password here and that was also why i discontinued my fanfiction in other accounts. Yes, i have about 2 or 3 account in FFn before getting here as Zfuchsia, pft.

Well, pernah membaca prolog ini? You should have read it somewhere! Yap, this is remake fanfiction because i love Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki and Chanyeol very much. Thanks for that goddamn long legs. I fall for you Chanyeollie~

Versi aslinya bisa kalian temukan di Google *seriously, it found everything except my soulmate pft*. Judul novel 'VENUS' dengan nama penulis PHOEBE. I warn you, jangan jatuh cinta pada Natsuki. He's mine hahaha lmfao.

Kalau ditanya kenapa aku remake. Karna aku jatuh cinta pada Natsuki. Kenapa jatuh cinta? Just read this ff or find the original version, kalian akan tau kenapa.

Well, sekaligus ajang promosi novel ini. Aku menyukai semua tulisan beliau dan membeli beberapa novelnya lalu membuat sinopsis singkat di beberapa site, haha. Kenapa kubilang ajang promosi? Because, last time aku membaca FF remake dari novel '18vs29 Loving you, Forgetting You'. Aku jatuh cinta dan memutuskan langsung memesan novelnya secara online karena setelah dicari d Gramedi*a ternyata stoknya sudah tidak ada. *sigh*. Semoga kalian tertarik dengan tulisan Phoebe yang lain dan membeli novel aslinya. Pesen online aja, lebih mudah buat yang males gerak seperti saya.

Dan as usual, karena aku mudah bosan, akan ku posting novel ini dengan beberapa chapter dalam sekali post. Aku cepat bosan~

Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Zfuchsia, presents :

 **VENUS!**

 **Chanyeol and all the girls around~**

Chanyeol dan semua gadisnya. Tentu, Chanyeol menyukai mereka.

Remake FF dari Novel 'Venus'. Keterangan lebih lanjut baca A/N Chapter 1

oOo

 _Perjodohan Terakhir, Saatnya Memilih_

Pagi yang membuat Chanyeol merasa lesu. Ia tidak akan kekantor hari ini dan Kai pasti sudah mengurusnya. Kepalanya agak pusing karena banyak hal yang mengganggunya. Dimulai dari Byun Baekhyun dan Kliennya, Nana yang sudah menolaknya bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyatakan lamaranya, sampai berita yang mungkin sudah merebak luas di kalangan Masyarakat. Pilihanya untuk tidak segera pulang sepertinya adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Chanyeol beruntung Kai adalah pengacara yang baik juga sahabat dan sepupu yang baik selama dirinya berada di London karena Kai tidak pernah membiarkan Chanyeol kewalahan dalam hal apapun. Kai membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih duduk di atas ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sesekali ia menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sudah sangat sering seperti ini. Mengesankan jika ia masih terkejut saat sepupunya itu pulang semalam.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Kai lalu kembali duduk ke meja makan.

Dengan malas Chanyeol keluar kamar yang di tumpanginya dan duduk di dekat Kai lalu meminum air putih yang ada di hadapanya dengan brutal. Itu gelas Kai, tapi Kai tidak protes, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh kemakluman.

"Kau mabuk semalam! Sudah ingat?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tentu saja! Aku di tolak semalam sebelum aku menyampaikan lamaran. Sudah sewajarnya aku mabuk."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membuat skandal? Kau bahkan lebih terkenal di bandingkan artis internasional. Pejabat seharusnya menjadi panutan!"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak butuh ceramah. Semuanya sudah kau urus? Bagaimana?"

"Kali ini kelihatanya sulit. Pihak kantor bisa saja mengeluarkanmu jika skandal ini tidak selesai dengan mudah!"

"Tapi kau bisa menyelesaikanya kan? Wanita itu minta apa?"

"Tentu saja yang itu sama sekali tidak sulit, semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi kabar seperti ini bisa menjadi pembicaraan selama berbulan-bulan. Beberapa waktu lalu kau di maafkkan karena itu yang pertama tercium oleh media dan mungkin kau tidak salah sepenuhnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, keledai bodoh saja tidak akan masuk kelubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang cobalah untuk menyelesaikanya, atau dalam beberapa bulan kedepan kau akan di kembalikan ke Korea dan usahamu untuk menjabat posisi yang lebih tinggi di Seoul akan sia-sia."

"Oh, tentu saja! Ini karena Byun Baekhyun. Gadis gila itu baru dua kali menangani kasus-kasusku tapi selalu melibatkan media! Sebelum dia menjadi pengacara semua masalahku bisa selesai tanpa skandal kan?" Chanyeol berdecak. "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Menikahlah!"

"Apa? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku sudah di tolak! Aku harus menikah dengan siapa?"

"Menikah dengan siapa saja, dan skandal akan lenyap. Kau ingat Russel Graig kan? Skandal bahwa dirinya memperkosa artis itu hilang begitu saja saat masyarakat luas tau kalau ia sudah menikah, semua orang bahkan melupakan kasusnya begitu saja dan dirinya bisa hidup dengan tenang sampai sekarang! Lagi pula sampai kapan kau akan menolak perjodohan yang di adakan Ayahku?"

Chanyeol termenung. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang sembarangan. Tapi siapa calon yang tepat? Dia tidak mungkin ikut perjodohan begitu saja, Skandal kali ini benar- benar membuatnya jadi serba sulit. "Kau punya ide? Wanita mana yang harus ku nikahi?"

Kai tersenyum dengan sangat misterius. "Tenang saja, semuanya sudah ku atur. Demi kebaikanmu, berusahalah untuk kali ini. Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyerahkan calon istriku kepadamu."

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak berkomentar. Keningnya berkerut tajam. Sejak kapan Kai punya calon istri? Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa, kelihatanya Chanyeol sangat banyak ketinggalan beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Kai memiliki kekasih, Chanyeol mengetahuinya dengan baik tapi dia dan wanita itu baru bertemu beberapa minggu sejak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama mereka terjadi. Shana, wanita Asia dan masih sangat muda, meskipun Shana cukup cantik dan menarik Chanyeol tidak mungkin menikahi mahasiswi tahun kedua.

"Aku di jodohkan!" Ujar Kai berusaha menjawab keheranan Chanyeol. "Dengan putri salah seorang kerabat Ayah. Tapi dengan berbagai cara aku sudah berhasil membujuk Ayah untuk menggantikan diriku denganmu."

"Katakan padaku, seperti apa dia? Apakah dia cantik? Tubuhnya bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, Kau pasti akan menyukainya, percayalah!" Jawab Kai.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Seperti apa wanita itu? Kai bilang Chanyeol pasti akan menyukainya dan seharusnya ia percaya kalau Kai sangat hapal dengan seleranya. Kai tidak mungkin membohonginya.

oOo

 _Di_ _fferent Person,_ _Di_ _fferent Feel_ _i_ _ng_

Byun Baekhyun memandangi surat kabar dengan senyum pahit. Bagaimana mungkin sebanyak itu wartawan yang meliput berita tentang Diplomat playboy itu, tidak ada satupun yang memuat beritanya kecuali siaran langsung saat ia menampar Laki-laki itu di restoran. Ia ingin sekali melihat berita itu, tapi sayangnya Luhan yang merupakan teman _se-flat_ nya tidak sempat merekam tayangannya karena Sibuk terperangah heran saat menonton televisi. Lagi-lagi Park Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, ia menarik semua berita tentang skandalnya. Tapi percuma karena meskipun hanya segelintir orang, yang menyaksikan siaran langsung itu, semuanya akan segera menyebar lewat angin seperti sebelumnya. Park Chanyeol beruntung memiliki Kai yang juga memiliki nama belakang Park sebagai pengacaranya, laki-laki itu bertindak sangat cepat dan sangat menguntungkan Kliennya. sebenarnya Baekhyun, merasa sangat terkesan dengan laki-laki itu dan dirinya merasa sangat tertarik. Perpaduan Korea dan Eropa membuat wajah Kai berseri-seri dan sangat sulit untuk di lupakan terlebih saat dirinya tau kalau Kai dan dirinya sudah di jodohkan. Pemikiran kolot yang menguntungkan, Baekhyun seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh karena dirinya akan di nikahi oleh senior yang sangat di kaguminya sewaktu kuliah.

"Kau sudah berjanji pada Ibu untuk menikah dengan laki-laki itu kan?" Baekho menyapanya.

Adik laki-lakinya itu adalah satu-satunya saudara yang menemani Ibunya di rumah sedangkan Baekhyun hanya datang sesekali karena Districk Lake terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kerjanya. Pedesaan yang indah ini sudah menjadi tempat dimana Baekhyun tumbuh sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Byun karena semua saudaranya adalah laki-laki. Dua orang kakak dan satu adik, Baekho. Dan sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi tempatnya bertemu dengan calon suaminya yang sudah begitu lama di kaguminya.

"Berjanjilah, kali ini kau akan menikah! Ibu sudah sakit-sakitan dan sangat ingin melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin. Kau selalu memanipulasi semua _perjodohan_ yang di adakan sehingga semua laki-laki itu menolakmu. Meskipun Ibu tidak tau tapi aku tau kalau kau selalu pura- pura menerima dan mengusahakan agar semua laki-laki yang di jodohkan denganmu menolak, sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Ibu akan sangat kecewa kalau dia tau."

"Kau tenang saja. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakannya!"

Bunyi mesin mobil menderu dan berhenti di depan rumahnya yang bergaya khas pedesaan. Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Dia mungkin memang akan menikah di usia muda dan semoga akan bahagia. Demi Ibunya, Baekhyun akan berhenti bersikap egois dan menjadi anak penurut kali ini. Ini adalah _Perjodohan_ pertama yang di jalaninya semenjak Ayahnya meninggal dunia beberapa bulan lalu. Baekhyun sangat tau kalau Ibunya menaruh harapan yang sangat besar terhadap perjodohan kali ini, dan Baekhyun akan menerimanya. Dia bukanlah gadis yang pandai bergaul untuk menemukan kekasih seprti teman- temanya yang lain. Selama di _flat_ ia bahkan terlalu sering menghabiskan malam sendirian karena Luhan selalu pergi bersama pacarnya. Sejak di lahirkan Baekhyun memang bukan seorang yang pandai untuk bersenang-senang. Ia lebih di kenal karena kekakuanya dan ketajaman bahasanya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengintip dulu?" goda Baekho.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia berlari cepat menuju kamar untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik dan itu pasti akan memakan banyak waktu. Lebih baik ia sedikit menahan diri untuk melihat calon suaminya. Ia sudah tau seperti apa wajahnya, yang ingin di ketahuinya apakah Kai akan menerimanya dengan baik atau tidak.

oOo

 _Must_ _B_ _e_ _The_ _Sexiest Woman_ _Ever_

Sebuah rumah sederhana di pedesaan Districk Lake, bagi Chanyeol pemandangan kali ini cukup menarik. Meskipun wanita di pedesaan Eropa tidak semanis wanita-wanita desa di Asia, tapi rata-rata mereka semua masih memiliki keindahan fisik yang luar biasa. Memikirkan kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan seorang gadis desa, Chanyeol menjadi sangat berbinar-binar dan juga sangat antusias. Tapi sejak kapan dirinya memiliki perasaan yang seperti ini? Bukankah dia tidak ingin menikah jika bukan karena di desak oleh keluarganya. Chanyeol tidak akan merencanakan lamaranya untuk Nana tempo hari jika menuruti kata hatinya. Sekarang desakanya juga bertambah dan sepertinya pilihan untuk segera menikah tidak bisa di elakkan lagi. Tapi walau bagaimanapun mustahil bagi Chanyeol untuk berhenti, dia tidak akan berhenti menjalankan hobinya. seorang istri dari desa seharusnya tidak akan bisa banyak membantah tentang hal ini.

"Paman, bagaimana orangnya?" Chanyeol berbisik kepada pamanya sambil membawa tas yang berisi pakaian mereka. "Dia cantik tidak?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi tidak terlalu gemuk kan? Tidak terlalu kurus juga kan?"

Pamanya berdehem. "Berhentilah, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sekarang? Ayo masuk!"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum penasaranya. Seorang wanita tua berwajah Eropa dengan sedikit aksen Asia bersama anak laki-lakinya yang kelihatanya tidak asing menyambut mereka dengan bahagia. Nyonya Meredith adalah seorang wanita keturunan Korea dan putranya, Baekho meskipun berwajah sangat Eropa memiliki rambut dan bola mata yang berwarna gelap seperti Ibunya. Anak itu terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki Meksiko yang berkulit putih bersih, melihat wajahnya mengingatkan Chanyeol pada seseorang. Tapi entahlah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat- ingat, yang jelas siapa yang akan menjadi tunanganya lebih menarik perhatian di bandingkan apapun sekarang.

Jarak yang jauh membuat Chanyeol dan pamanya harus menginap disini paling tidak untuk semalam. Nyonya Meredith sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar sederhana yang hangat untuk menentang angin musim gugur yang berhembus di luar. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Chanyeol dan pamanya turun memenuhi undangan makan siang. Hanya ada tiga orang anggota keluarga, tapi rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar. Ketiganya sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan dan seorang gadis yang sedang membantu Ibunya dengan ceria itu membuat Chanyeol terperangah. Byun Baekhyun? Chanyeol mematung tak menyangka, Byun Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya terlihat lebih menarik. Ia menggunakan sebuah jeans ketat dan kamisol tanpa lengan dengan bahan yang kelihatanya tebal berwarna violet. Dua pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya secara serasi, berbeda dengan sikap maskulin yang di tampilkanya selama ini.

"Kalian sudah datang? Silahkan duduk!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kepada nyonya Meredith, ia dan pamanya kemudian duduk di meja makan dengan sangat bersahaja dan Baekhyun duduk di hadapanya. Tidak sekalipun Chanyeol memalingkan pandanganya dari Byun Baekhyun dan dirinya dapat melihat kalau Baekhyun mengalami keterkejutan yang sama. Wajahnya yang ceria tadi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi wajah kaku seperti yang sering Chanyeol lihat. Seandainya bukan dirinya yang duduk disini, seandainya Kai yang datang, Chanyeol yakin kalau gadis itu akan terus berusaha untuk terlihat manis sepanjang hari. Sepanjang waktu-waktu di meja makan Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar untuk memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun, Kamisol itu benar-benar membuatnya tampak menggairahkan. 34DD, Chanyeol menebak unkuran branya, Menakjubkan. Penglihatanya sama sekali tidak salah saat melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya meskipun pada saat itu Chanyeol tidak bisa memperhatikan gadis itu berlama-lama. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya, Semua tamparan Baekhyun masih bisa di rasakan dengan sangat jelas.

"Seunghyun dan Seungho dimana? Mereka tidak ikut makan?" Paman Park bertanya kepada siapa-saja yang bersedia menjawabnya. Perhatian Chanyeol sempat beralih sementara.

"Mereka tidak bisa datang, Seunghyun dan Seungho tidak bisa meninggalkan kedainya karena sekarang sedang sangat ramai." Jawab nyonya Meredith.

Paman Park menyenggol Chanyeol yang masih memandangi Baekhyun tanpa henti sambil terus melahap makananya. "Lihat, Anak ini! Nyonya, sepertinya dia terus memperhatikan putrimu! Dia pasti sedang sangat tertarik."

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Meredith terlihat sangat antusias. "Kalau begitu syukurlah. Baekhyun selalu di tolak setiap kali melakukan perjodohan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan semua laki-laki itu!"

Chanyeol mendehem setelah menelan makanan yang di kunyahnya. "Di tolak? Ku rasa aku tau sebabnya, dia terlihat sangat kaku!"

"Oh, tidak. Mungkin karena dia sedang tegang sekarang! Dia berjanji akan menikah melalui perjodohan kali ini bila kau tidak menolaknya. Tidak, dia mengatakan janji yang sama setiap kali _perjodohan_ di adakan. Sayangnya seperti yang ku katakan kalau pada akhirnya semua laki-laki menjauhinya. Kau menyukai putriku?"

"Ibu!" Baekhyun mendesah.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Hanya sesaat karena berikutnya Chanyeol berakting kebingungan. "Apakah aku harus memberi jawaban sekarang?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti setelah kau pulang ke London. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak, katakan saja pada pamanmu. Kalau kau menerimanya tentu aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali dan semuanya tetap akan aku serahkan kepada kalian berdua."

"Ibu, hentikan!" Baekhyun mendesah lagi. Ia mungkin merasa malu dengan ucapan Ibunya. Setelah nyonya Meredith diam gadis itu dan adiknya Baekho saling pandang penuh makna. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah menginjak kaki adiknya di bawah meja karena pemuda itu ikut menertawainya.

oOo

 _Godaan Pertama_

"Aku hampir kena serangan jantung saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sangat kaku!" Nyonya Meredith mengomentari putrinya yang membantunya di bagian belakang rumah. "Dia sangat tampan dan seorang diplomat, dia sangat cocok denganmu!"

"Bukankah seharusnya Park Jongin yang datang? Kenapa harus dirinya?"

"Kau ini bodoh? Kau masih menginginkan pengacara itu untuk datang? Ayahnya bahkan menganggap kau sangat berharga untuk di pasangkan dengan putranya. Dia menggantinya dengan laki-laki yang lebih baik. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih!"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Lebih baik? Inilah akibatnya bila Ibunya tidak suka nonton TV dan terlibat dengan dunia luar, semua orang di inggris saat ini sedang berbisik-bisik tentang betapa bajinganya Park Chanyeol. Dengan wajah tampan dan karir yang gemilang itu, dia sudah menjadi penggoda yang cukup sukses untuk menghabisi entah berapa orang perempuan di atas ranjangnya setiap malam. Sayang sekali hanya sedikit yang menuntut keadilan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat ingin membuka mulut tentang semua ini, tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia tidak akan membuat Ibunya khawatir karena Park Chanyeol pasti menolak, atau Baekhyun akan membuat Park Chanyeol menolak perjodohan ini.

"Dia cukup tampan, kan? Dan yang paling penting laki-laki itu menyukaimu!"

"Benarkah? Semua laki-laki yang datang juga bersikap seperti itu pada awalnya!"

"Itu karena kau sangat egois. Alasan mereka semua sama saat menolak, kau terlihat sangat kaku dan kata-katamu itu sangat kejam. Berusahalah menjadi wanita yang dia inginkan dan menikahlah!" Nyonya Meredith kemudian menyerahkan dua tumpukan selimut kepada Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. "Kau antarkan ke kamar mereka, sana!"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesah. Dengan malas dirinya mengantarkan kedua selimut itu kelantai dua, mungkin ia akan membawa selimut itu kekamarnya dulu untuk mengganti pakaian meskipun itu harus membuatnya bolak-balik. Jadi wanita yang di inginkan Park Chanyeol? Apa dirinya harus membuka pakaianya di depan laki-laki itu? Ibunya juga akan segera kena serangan Jantung kalau dia mengetahui seperti apa wanita yang di inginkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggenggam selimut erat. Begitu menaiki tangga genggamanya mengendor saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar tamu, ia sudah berganti pakaian dan mungkin akan menyusul pamanya kehalaman. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan sekarang hanya pura-pura tidak tau dan berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya, barulah ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengantarkan selimut. Gadis itu memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena merasa gugup, kenapa ia gugup seperti sekarang, karena Chanyeol sedang memandanginya dan menghalangi jalanya sebisa mungkin. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu memandang Chanyeol kesal.

"Tidak bisa minggir?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada sinis meskipun suaranya tidak selantang yang biasa di lakukanya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Kebetulan sekali, Aku ingin menemuimu!"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak boleh terlalu berharap! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu apapun yang terjadi. Jadi lakukan apa yang ku katakan, Tolak perjodohan ini dan menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang! Aku harus segera kekamarku!"

Chanyeol memandang ke belakang sekilas, pintu yang berada di ujung itu ternyata milik Baekhyun? Tapi melihat selimut yang Baekhyun bawa, Chanyeol menduga kalau seharusnya selimut itu di bawa ke kamar tamu. Baekhyun hanya berusaha menghindar dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, Chanyeol bisa merasakanya. "Selimut itu, harusnya kau bawa ke kamarku kan?"

"Tidak, ini untukku sendiri!" Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Seharusnya ia memberikan selimut itu kepada Chanyeol agar tidak perlu masuk kekamar tamu dan meletakkanya sendiri di tempat tidur laki-laki itu.

"Untukmu sendiri? Kau kekurangan selimut?"

"Tentu saja, musim dingin akan segera tiba dan aku sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Aku butuh tambahan selimut!"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun berbohong. Bukan orang yang pandai berbohong karena kegugupanya sangat terlihat jelas. Baekhyun menunduk saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, Senyuman yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Sejak kapan ia menjadi bodoh saat berhadapan dengan orang ini?

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghangatkanmu!" Chanyeol beraksi cepat. Karena sesaat kemudian Baekhyun sudah di tarik kedalam kamar dan merasakan bunyi pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Gadis itu menggenggam selimut yang di bawanya semakin erat, tidak lama karena selimut itu segera terjatuh kelantai ketika menyadari Park Chanyeol sudah memandangi setiap inci tubuhnya. Ia bergerak selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Baekhyun tapi gadis itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia sedang berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan memasang wajah tergalaknya.

Baekhyun mulai merasa terintimidasi meskipun ia terus berusaha menantang dan memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka. Perlahan-lahan ia mundur dan berusaha menjaga jarak. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Lihat dirimu! Ternyata kau sangat cantik. Kau berdandan seperti ini untukku?"

"Kalau aku tau yang datang adalah kau, aku tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti ini!"

"Jadi, kau berdandan seperti ini demi Kai?" Chanyeol tertawa, tawa yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan. "Harusnya kau tidak menggunakan _camisole_ dengan bahu selebar ini." Ia menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dengan satu jarinya sehingga Baekhyun mundur selangkah lagi dan membuatnya jatuh ke tempat tidur. Gadis itu terpekik kecil saat Chanyeol sudah merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan menyentuh dadanya "Tapi aku suka tali yang ini,"

"Kau mau memakai _camisole?_ Aku punya banyak!"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Baekhyun masih berusaha mengejek dalam situasi segawat ini. "Kau punya banyak? Menarik! Bagaimana kalau tali ini ku buka?" sebelah tangan Chanyeol terangkat menarik ikatan _camisole_ satu demi satu dan berhenti ketika Baekhyun menepis tanganya.

"Kau mau bersikap kurang ajar padaku?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak teriak? Kau menyukainya kan? Katakan saja!" pandangan mata Chanyeol semakin terlihat bergairah. Terlebih saat melihat leher Baekhyun yang bergerak karena menelan ludah, pandanganya kemudian turun ke _camisole_ yang sudah terbuka sebagian dan memamerkan payudara Baekhyun lebih banyak lagi. "Kau sangat pandai menuntut kan? Kalau di tempat tidur, sekuat apa tuntutanmu?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang menghalangi pandanganya dan menekanya kuat keatas ranjang. Ia kemudian menarik tali _camisole_ yang ketiga dan keempat dengan giginya. Menggairahkan sekali dan sekarang dirinya sangat terangsang. Tapi bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Chanyeol menarik dirinya dari ranjang dan berdiri menghadap pamanya dengan nafas tergengah-engah. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia berdiri dan menghadap dinding untuk mengikat kembali ikatan _camisole_ nya yang di lepaskan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Paman Park menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan sangat heran. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab hingga Baekhyun berbalik dengan pakaianya yang sudah kembali utuh lalu mengambil selimut yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku mengantarkan selimut, Paman!" Meskipun Baekhyun berusaha untuk tampak biasa tapi dari suaranya barusan Paman Park bisa merasakan kegugupanya yang luar biasa. "Tapi selimutnya terjatuh, aku akan menggantinya. Permisi!"

Paman Park tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu. Ia memandang Chanyeol lagi dan menutup pintu. "Kau mau melakukan apa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang tadi?"

"Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit. Tenanglah paman, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kau nyaris menelanjanginya!"

"Paman, dia menyukainya! Dia tidak berteriak kan?"

Paman Park memukul kepala Chanyeol keras sehingga laki-laki itu mengaduh. "Dia wanita terhormat. Mana mungkin dia akan

berteriak begitu saja di rumahnya sendiri. Ibunya bisa kena serangan Jantung kalau mengetahui kelakuanmu ini!"

oOo

That was 4 Chapters!

Setiap perpindahan dengan oOo dan ditandai dengan sub-judul dengan _italic_ terhitung 1 chapter dalam novel aslinya.

Ah, nama dan tempat diubah untuk menyesuaikan cerita. Aku lupa bilang btw. Sorry -


	3. Chapter 3

_I'll Got The Goddess_

Chanyeol sangat berharap bisa melihat Baekhyun lagi. Tapi pagi ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak muncul hingga saat kepulanganya tiba. Gadis itu ternyata sudah kembali ke London pagi-pagi sekali karena harus segera bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga sampai di _flat_ milik Kai, Chanyeol nyaris tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain kejadian kemarin, melihat Byun Baekhyun di atas ranjang membuatnya sangat bergairah. Gadis yang galak ternyata bisa membuatnya merasa sangat berapi-api seperti ini? Dia sama sekali tak menyangka, tubuh Baekhyun sangat wangi dan rambutnya selembut sutra. Ukuran payudara dan pinggul yang sempurna semakin memperkaya khayalanya. Kedua hal terakhir sudah sangat lama Chanyeol ketahui, tapi kemarin adalah saat yang paling tidak pernah di sangka-sangka dalam hidupnya karena dapat melihat payudara Baekhyun secara langsung. Seandainya Paman Park tidak datang...

Chanyeol mengerang.

"Kau kenapa?" Kai menyadarkanya. Sepupunya itu sedang asyik membaca buku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Hari ini anak itu tidak bekerja, Kai tidak akan pernah datang ke kantor saat ia di minta mengurusi masalah kliennya, dan Berkali-kali Chanyeol selalu menjadi alasanya untuk bolos kerja. "Sejak tiba disini kau terus melamun, sekarang malah mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh! Jangan bilang kau di tampar lagi oleh Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah khusus itu seperti biasa." Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Seandainya dia dan Baekhyun bertemu lagi, gadis itu pasti akan melakukanya. Hal itu bisa di pastikan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau wanita itu adalah Byun Baekhyun?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Dia menolakmu?"

"Kata Ibunya, pengacara gila itu tidak pernah menolak perjodohan. Pihak laki-laki yang selalu menolak. Tapi setelah ia memerintahkan aku untuk menolak perjodohan itu, aku mengerti sebabnya. Dia pasti

mengancam semua laki-laki yang sudah menjalani _perjodohan_ denganya seperti yang di lakukanya padaku!"

"Benarkah kalau dia juga melakukan itu kepadamu? Luar biasa sekali dia!"

"Dia sangat menarik, saatperjodohan Byun Baekhyun benar-benar berdandan dengan cantik, ia memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan jelas, memakai _camisole_ bertali dan tidak menggunakan bra. Seksi sekali!"

Kai yang tadi tersenyum tiba-tiba kehilangan binarnya. Chanyeol masih berfikiran seperti itu? Kenapa Baekhyun berdandan tidak biasa untuk Chanyeol. "Saat kuliah beberapa orang temanya memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Venus karena tubuhnya dan juga kecantikannya yang luar biasa itu."

"Iya! Dia seperti Venus, dewi kecantikan." Chanyeol terdengar semakin antusias. Bagaimana bila Baekhyun tidak mengenakan pakaianya? Bagaimana bila ia mengenakan _camisole_ nya tadi setiap hari? Chanyeol ingat kalau Baekhyun memang selalu melakukan itu. Di balik jas dan Blazernya, Gadis itu selalu menggunakan Camisole tapi tidak terlalu menonjol karena penampilan maskulinya lebih dominan.

"Kau akan menikah denganya?"

"Kau fikir aku gila?" Chanyeol mengerang lagi. "Aku tidak akan menikah denganya karena ia terlalu cerdas dan galak untuk menjadi istriku! Byun Baekhyun bisa mematikan petualangan cintaku! Tapi aku akan bermain-main sebentar, Aku akan membuatnya tergila-gila padaku sebagai balasan tamparan demi tamparan yang selalu dilayangkanya. Sebagai akibat karena sudah berani-beraninya membangkitkan gairahku!"

Kai mendengus, ia pasti akan merasa semakin bersalah kepada Baekhyun kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia akan menemui Baekhyun di kantor besok, Kai harus membicarakan sesuatu. "Utamakan pernikahanmu!" Kai bersuara lagi.

"Menikah itu gampang, aku bisa memilih wanita mana saja yang kusukai, tapi seperti yang ku bilang kalau aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu!"

oOo

Zfuchsia, presents :

Venus

Chanyeol and all of his girls. (GS)

Remake ff Venus, Phoebe. Penjelasan lebih lanjut buka A/N chapter 1

oOo

 _Tunangan Paling Kasar Yang Pernah Ada_

Baekhyun sekarang sudah benar-benar kalut, Bayangan tentang Park Chanyeol yang mengerjainya di rumah Ibunya mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang sama sekali. Laki-laki itu pasti tertawa di belakangnya dengan sangat puas. Kemarin dia benar-benar nekad untuk pulang sendirian pagi-pagi buta agar tidak melihat wajah orang itu lagi seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana bila Chanyeol menerima perjodohan itu? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan setelah ini? Tapi rasanya mustahil Chanyeol akan bersedia menikah denganya. Menikah dengan Baekhyun berarti mengorbankan kehidupan bersenang- senangnya karena Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang suka berbagi apapun yang menjadi miliknya. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, beberapa orang di kantor mungkin sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing dan beristirahat. Tapi map-map yang menumpuk dihadapanya sama sekali tidak ingin di tinggalkan.

"Kau masih bekerja?" Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dimana Baekhyun duduk seorang diri sekarang, Kai.

Baekhyun mengusahakan sebuah senyum. Meskipun tidak menjawab apa-apa Baekhyun mengembangkan tangan memperlihatkan tumpukan map yang ada di atas mejanya lalu angkat bahu.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang saja?"

"Kalau ku bawa pulang, aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah di bandingkan di kantor."

"Kalau begitu apa salahnya? Yang penting semua pekerjaan kita selesai dengan baik." Kai mendekati Baekhyun dan mengangkat tumpukan map itu dari atas meja. "Kita pulang! Ayo ku antar!"

Baekhyun terperangah, Kai sama sekali tidak bertanya apakah Baekhyun bermaksud untung pulang atau tidak. Laki-laki itu membawa semua pekerjaan milik Baekhyun keluar kantor dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau menyusul. Kai memaksa, tapi ia melakukan itu karena sangat memperdulikan Baekhyun, hal yang semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal pada kejadian perjodohan itu. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Kai dan duduk disebelahnya lalu menikmati perjalanan yang tidak terlalu terburu-buru menuju _flatnya._ Luhan seharusnya ada di rumah hari ini, dia berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian seperti malam kemarin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bertanya ini, tapi sungguh aku ingin tau!" Kai memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Bagaimana denganperjodohanakhir minggu lalu?"

Baekhyun mendesah, Kai tau gadis itu sangat tidak suka membahas semuanya, Park Chanyeol pasti sudah membuatnya kesal. Menyadari kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang selalu di peranginya itu adalah pukulan yang berat baginya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap menjawab meskipun dengan malas, ia tidak ingin membuat Kai kecewa.

"Buruk!"

Mendengar jawaban yang singkat itu, Kai spontan tertawa. "Buruk? Karena Park Chanyeol?"

"Seharusnya kau yang datang, kan? Kenapa dia yang datang?"

"Kau sangat berharap aku yang datang?"

Baekhyun memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali menoleh ke jalanan yang masih ramai. "Tidak juga, tapi ku rasa kau jauh lebih baik di bandingkan dia!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa lagi? Karena dia seorang penggoda. Entah berapa banyak wanita yang di habisinya dan aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan hidup dengan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tergoda padanya?" Kai berkata dengan nada yang berbeda, mungkin Baekhyun menyadari perubahanya sehingga membuat gadis itu memandangnya meskipun sangat sebentar sekali. Baekhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa selain hembusan Nafas, cukup untuk membuat Kai tersenyum getir. "Ayolah, kau sendiri juga tau kalau hampir semua laki-laki memiliki sikap yang sama. Chanyeol hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia pernah berurusan dengan artis yang menjadi penyebab kau menamparnya untuk pertama kali di tahun ini!

Lagi pula suatu keajaiban bila Chanyeol menggoda, para wanitalah yang mendekatinya. Sedangkan aku, beberapa kali melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Artinya aku lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan Chanyeol, Kan?"

 _Dia sudah menggodaku!_ Pikir Baekhyun, dia ingin meneriakkan itu. Namun ia memilih untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang lain. "Kau membelanya karena kau saudaranya!"

"Astaga!" Kai pura-pura kesal dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. "Percayalah, aku juga orang yang sama jika kau menganggapku lebih baik darinya. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia berurusan dengan artis itu. Seandainya saat itu yang berhubungan dengan klienmu adalah aku, maka yang kau tampar berkali-kali itu sudah pasti wajahku!"

"Setidaknya kau tidak pernah." Baekhyun diam, dia tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya sedikitpun. Meskipun ia tau Kai sedang memandangnya heran, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada orang lain. "Dia pasti menolak perjodohan itu kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menerimanya?"

Baekhyun menatap Kai lebih lama, laju mobil sudah berhenti dan tanpa terasa Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan gedung _flatnya._ Mendengar perkataan Kai membuatnya semakin terganggu oleh perasaan takut. Laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk membuat Baekhyun tenang, tapi sudah terlambat. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa tenang setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau tidak akan pernah terjadi apa-apa padamu bila dia menerimanya. Jika tidak, aku bersumpah akan menyesali diriku karena menyerahkan dirimu kepada Park Chanyeol!" Kai menarik nafasnya dalam untuk menenangkan diri, sedetik kemudian menyentuh kepala Baekhyun sebentar. "Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, membiarkanya mendekatimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa memberikanya pelajaran. Karena itu, teruslah memberi pelajaran kepada Park Chanyeol karena dia tidak akan berhenti jika bukan dirimu yang menghentikan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jangan pernah tundukkan wajahmu sekalipun kepadanya. Baekhyun, kau harus berani menunjukkan kekejamanmu kepada Chanyeol. Dengan begitu pada akhirnya hanya akan ada dua hal yang mungkin terjadi; dia memutuskan pertunangan lebih dulu, atau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!"

Baekhyun berusaha menyimpan baik-baik nasihat Kai dalam otaknya. Tentu saja kedua hal itu menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun. Bila akhirnya dia dan Chanyeol akan menikahpun, Chanyeol seharusnya mengubah sikapnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu berterima kasih dan keluar dari mobil sambil memeluk map-mapnya. _Flatnya_ tidak memiliki lift, jadi Baekhyun harus menaiki anak tangga satu persatu hingga ia sampai di lantai tiga dimana dirinya dan Luhan tinggal. Ada perasaan aneh saat dirinya dan Kai berbincang-bincang tadi, ucapan Kai membuat Baekhyun di liputi perasaan yang misterius. Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Ponselnya berdering dan itu adalah telpon dari Luhan, teman serumahnya.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa pulangnya lama?" Luhan menyerang seketika sebelum Baekhyun sempat berbicara.

"Aku lembur dan harus mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Tapi aku akan berada di depan pintu dalam waktu kurang dari semenit!"

"Baiklah!" Luhan lalu menutup telpon.

Baekhyun sekarang benar-benar sudah berhenti di depan pintu _flat_ nya dan bersiap masuk. Sekilas ia melirik ke _flat_ sebelah yang lampunya masih menyala terang. Ia kenal dengan wanita yang tinggal disana, wanita itu tidak pernah menyalakan lampu sebelum tengah malam karena ia baru pulang bekerja pada jam-jamnya orang tidur. Ia mengangkat bahu, mungkin wanita Prancis yang bernama Solaire itu sedang tidak bekerja hari ini.

"Selamat datang!" Luhan membukakan pintu dengan riang lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. "Kau jahat sekali, kenapa tidak memberitahu padaku?"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Baekhyun harus memberi tahunya tentang apa? Tapi begitu melihat Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Luhan, Baekhyun rasa ia tau apa yang Luhan maksud. Yang jelas saat ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak

tau harus menjawab apa, dia hanya menunggu sampai Luhan melepaskan pelukanya dan memandang Chanyeol yang medekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta di jemput, aku pasti menjemput!"

Baekhyun berdesis samar mendengar ucapan manis Chanyeol barusan. "Aku pulang bersama..." Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Chanyeol kalau dirinya pulang bersama Kai. Bagaimana bila Chanyeol sampai punya ide untuk meminta Kai memberitahunya kapan dan jam berapa Baekhyun pulang lalu membayar orang untuk menculik, memukuli, lalu membuangnya ke laut? Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Mungkin pikiran anehnya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Supir taksi!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius. Senyum yang sama dengan senyuman yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berfikir seperti waktu itu. Ia membenci keadaan seperti ini, dan membenci Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa bodoh dan kehilangan akal sehingga ia merelakan Chanyeol menggenggam tanganya begitu saja. Baekhyun berusaha memulihkan kembali indranya dan berhasil, tapi hanya sementara. Ia kembali bingung saat melihat tangan Chanyeol sudah menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jarinya. Sebuah cincin bermata ruby merah yang bersinar-sinar di terangi lampu. "Maaf karena aku terlambat memberikan cincin pertunangan kita." Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tanganya dan memperlihatkan cincin dengan model serupa tanpa ruby.

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Chanyeol tersenyum lagi sehingga membuat Baekhyun merasa lumpuh. Ia mencium kening Baekhyun dengan mesra. "Terimakasih atas semuanya. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Ia mengedipkan mata.

Baekhyun tau kalau kedipan itu menjurus pada saat dimana Chanyeol melepaskan seluruh tali _camisole_ yang di kenakanya pada _weekend_ kemarin. Laki-laki itu benar-benar menerimanya? Jadi Kai sebenarnya sedang memberi petunjuk tentang hal ini kepadanya.

"Aku tidur dulu, karena besok pagi harus segera bekerja!"

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku dicintai banyak wanita? Kau takut terserang cemburu setiap waktu? Kebiasaanku mungkin tidak bisa hilang begitu saja, tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha menguranginya!"

"Aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Chanyeol merespon ancaman Baekhyun dengan angkat bahu. "Baiklah, selama kau mengenakan cincin itu berarti Aku adalah milikmu dan begitu juga sebaliknya!" Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkanya untuk masuk ke _Flat_ sebelah.

Baekhyun masih setengah sadar saat Luhan menariknya kedalam rumah dan memaksanya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Chanyeol benar-benar menerima perjodohan itu? Baekhyun mencubit lenganya dan meringis sakit. Ia tidak bermimpi. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau dia menjadi milik Baekhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya sebelum memasuki _flat_ sebelah. _Flat_ nyonya Solaire. Tunggu dulu, _flat_ nyonya Solaire? Apa yang dilakukanya disana? Jangan katakan kalau nyonya Solaire juga selirnya!

"Apa yang dilakukanya disini, apa hubunganya dengan nyonya solaire?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Luhan yang sudah kembali duduk di sebelahnya sambil membawakan segelas air putih dan memberikanya kepada Baekhyun. "Jangan katakan kalau dia dan nyonya Solaire...apa yang dia fikirkan?"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Luhan tergelak. "Kau jangan berprasangka buruk, dia pindah ke _flat_ sebelah sore ini dan wanita Prancis itu sudah pergi pada jum'at lalu. Makanya jangan pulang terlalu malam, kau jadi ketinggalan banyak informasi. Katanya dia tidak ingin jauh darimu."

"Apakah dia gila?"

"Tentu saja ku fikir dia gila saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sudah bertunangan denganya mengingat kalian berdua bermusuhan. Saat ku tanya apakah terjadi sesuatu, dia hanya tersenyum. Artinya iya kan? Memang terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua kan?"

Baekhyun mengerang. Sepertinya hidupnya memang tidak akan pernah tenang, dia akan sibuk memikirkan masalah ini dan mungkin tidak akan tidur semalaman. Baekhyun memandangi map-map yang ada di sampingnya, ia tidak yakin akan menyentuhnya malam ini. "Ibuku memaksaku untuk menikah denganya, hanya itu! Dan aku tidak yakin kalau pertunangan ini bisa bertahan lama karena aku bisa saja membunuhnya kalau melihat laki-laki itu membawa perempuan lain ke _flatnya._ Kau taukan? Kalau aku tidak suka membagi milikku!"

Lagi-lagi sara tertawa. Semua perkataan Baekhyun terdengar lucu baginya malam ini. "Aku tau, itu yang mendasari alasanmu tidak menyukainya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak bisa menolak laki-laki sepertinya? Tampan, kaya, berprestasi, semua wanita akan mendekatinya dan laki-laki yang seperti dia bukan hanyaChanyeollie seorang. Aku percayaChanyeollie orang yang baik!"

 _"_ Chanyeollie _?_ Kau memanggilnyaChanyeollie _?"_ Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Kelihatanya Luhan benar, tidak ada seorang wanitapun yang bisa menolak Park Chanyeol dengan segala pesonanya. Termasuk Luhan sendiri yang kelihatanya juga mengagumi Chanyeol tanpa di sadarinya. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Luhan sekarang setelah ia memberikan dukungannya pada Baekhyun untuk memerangi Chanyeol selama ini? sebagai seorang dokter kandungan bukan sekali dua kali dia mengeluh karena banyak sekali wanita yang datang untuk mengugurkan kandungannya dan itu disebabkan oleh Chanyeol. Laki- laki yang seperti dia cukup banyak, dan Kai juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Benarkah Kai juga laki-laki dengan jenis yang sama seperti Park Chanyeol? Baekhyun mendengus kesal, meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kemudian membawa map dan tasnya kedalam kamar. Untuk beberapa saat ia memandangi cinicin pertunanganya yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol barusan. Melihat itu malah semakin membuatnya marah sehingga Baekhyun melepas cincin itu dan melemparkanya kedalam laci meja tulis di sudut ruangan.

oOo

Aku Tidak Suka Berbagi

Bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap hari adalah beban yang penuh dengan penderitaan. Pagi hari, Baekhyun harus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bangun lebih pagi dan berangkat kerja lebih awal asalkan tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Pada malam hari saat Luhan ada di rumah, Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan mengobrol dan dirinya hanya bisa diam agar Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka dengan kehadiranya. Belum lagi sikap-sikap tidak menyenangkan yang harus di terimanya. Chanyeol selalu menggodanya meskipun dengan sesuatu yang kecil. Menggenggam tangan misalnya, dan laki-laki itu selalu melakukanya setiap kali dia datang kerumah dengan membawa berkaleng-kaleng minuman dan tidak akan pulang sampai semuanya habis. Selama itu, Baekhyun harus merelakan tanganya untuk terus berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Menolak adalah kata- kata yang paling kuat yang pernah terfikirkan tapi tidak pernah sanggup untuk Baekhyun lakukan. Tapi selama semuanya itu tidak mengganggunya tidak akan pernah jadi masalah, Chanyeolpun tidak datang setiap hari kerumahnya dan terkadang seminggu penuh Chanyeol tidak akan Baekhyun lihat sepulang kerja.

Mengenai Chanyeol dan banyak perempuan-perempuanya, Tidak pernah membuat Baekhyun pusing seperti hari ini. Baekhyun berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan bantal karena laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia sedang bercinta, tentu saja begitu. Baekhyun mengambil i-pod di laci meja tulis dan berusaha mengalihkan pendengaranya ke beberapa jenis musik yang mungkin bisa membantu. Tidak berhasil, karena Baekhyun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bila ada keributan. Mengerjakan pekerjaanya sambil mendengarkan musik sepertinya bukan ide bagus.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan mematikan I-pod yang membuat pekerjaan Baekhyun malah semakin kacau. Bunyi musik berhenti dan desahan-demi desahan kembali mengganggu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur!" Luhan berbisik. "Mereka keras sekali, membuatku iri!"

Mata Baekhyun membesar mendengar pernyataan Luhan barusan. "Iri?"

"Sikapmu seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah melakukanya saja!" Luhan berbisik polos.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun mengerang. Bukan masalah itu yang mengganggu, ia sama sekali tidak iri! pekerjaan yang sedang di kerjakanya kali ini benar-benar sudah _deadline_ dan ia bahkan belum mengerjakanya lebih dari enam puluh persennya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak yakin akan selesai dalam tiga hari kedepan. Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Pekerjaanya di ganggu oleh suara-suara berisik tunanganya yang bercinta dengan wanita lain pada tengah malam seperti ini? "Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!" Ia kemudian mengaduk-aduk meja tulisnya dan menemukan cincin bermata ruby, cincin tunanganya. Setelah mengenakanya, Baekhyun beranjak pergi ke _flat_ sebelah.

Luhan terperangah tak menyangka saat melihat Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu _flat_ Chanyeol dengan brutal, kelakuanya ini bisa membangunkan semua tetangga. Untungnya tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Luhan untuk merasa tidak enak karena Chanyeol segera keluar hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendeknya. Laki-laki itu memandang mereka gusar.

"Untuk apa mengganggu malam-malam begini?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia langsung masuk kedalam _flat_ Chanyeol tanpa permisi. Luhan hanya bisa angkat bahu saat Chanyeol memandangnya penuh tanya dan secepat mungkin menyusul Baekhyun masuk ke kamar pribadi Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun sedang menarik rambut seorang wanita yang hampir bugil di atas tempat tidur. Mulutnya dengan kejam mencaci maki, pemandangan yang langka. Baekhyun sudah lama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sadisnya. Wanita itu mencoba berontak tapi tidak begitu kuat, hasrat sudah membuatnya melemah.

"Jangan pernah kau mencoba datang lagi atau mendekati tunanganku!" Baekhyun berteriak. Ia memperlihatkan cincin di tanganya yang mirip dengan cincin yang di kenakan Chanyeol. "Sekarang cepat kenakan pakaianmu atau kau, ku usir dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti sekarang!"

Wanita itu memandang Chanyeol gugup, tapi melihat Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa-apa dan kelihatanya ia kecewa. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha mengenakan pakaianya dan segera berlari keluar _flat_ sambil menangis. Malam ini dia sudah di permalukan, mustahil bila dia tidak merasa kecewa kepada Park Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak membelanya. Byun Baekhyun tersenyum menang lalu mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan Chanyeol. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang menjadi milikku. Seharusnya kau menyesal karena menerima perjodohan itu!"

Chanyeol memandangnya penuh dendam. Wanita ini sudah mengganggu privasinya dengan cara yang luar biasa, mungkin di luar pintu _flat_ nya ada beberapa orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat keributan yang sudah di timbulkan Baekhyun. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau merasa terganggu?"

"Karena suara kalian mengganggu pekerjaanku!" Baekhyun membentak. "Aku harap untuk tiga hari kedepan kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku dengan ini. Kalau hasratmu tidak bisa di tahan, kenapa tidak kau bawa saja wanita-wanita itu ke hotel?" Ia beranjak pergi kembali ke _flat_ nya dan menyeruak kerumunan orang.

Chanyeol mendesah kesal. Hari ini Baekhyun sudah mempermalukanya dan dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia mengambil kimononya dan mengganjal pintu _flat_ sebelum Baekhyun menutupnya. "Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan aku!" desisnya.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik, lalu berusaha menutup pintu _flatnya_ dengan kasar. Sesegera mungkin ia kembali kekamarnya dan tidur lebih cepat dari rencana. Ia harap besok bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan lebih baik. Sayangnya keributan itu tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun tidur begitu saja sehingga ia harus bangun kesiangan dan memakan hamburger sebagai sarapan sambil berlarian mengejar taksi.

oOo

Rencananya Chapter terakhir untuk update kali ini. Aku akan update lagi tengah malam nanti. Sehingga sebelum senin ff ini sudah tamat.

Review kripik dan saran diharapkan!

Kugharap aku masih punya mood menyelesaikan ini mengingat jadwal wisudaku yang dimajukan. Geez, aku mual saking gugupnya.

Au revoir!


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

Zfuchsia, presents :

 **VENUS!**

 **Chanyeol and all the girls around~**

Chanyeol dan semua gadisnya. Tentu, Chanyeol menyukai mereka.

Remake FF dari Novel 'Venus'. Keterangan lebih lanjut baca A/N Chapter 1

oOo

 _S_ _e_ _ttl_ _e with?_

"Kau lembur lagi malam ini? Mau ku buatkan kopi?" Luhan meyapanya saat Baekhyun baru saja memasuki pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun sudah berusaha mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang tersisa di kantor hingga ia harus pulang malam hari ini. Setidaknya, pekerjaan hanya tersisa sedikit dan dirinya bisa tidur tepat jam sembilan malam ini. Baekhyun membuka Blazer abu-abu dan roknya, lalu segera duduk di atas kursi meja tulis. "Boleh, kalau tidak merepotkan!"

Luhan beranjak kedapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan secangkir kopi. Ia kelihatanya akan menemani Baekhyun seperti biasa sambil membaca novel. Tidak kurang dari setengah jam kemudian suara gaduh di ruangan sebelah terdengar lagi. Baekhyun dan Luhan saling pandang, lalu menyeringai.

"Telpon saja! Minta dia mengecilkan suaranya!"

Baekhyun mengambil tas Gucci-nya dan merogohnya beberapa saat. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan ponselnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana benda itu di letakkannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. "Dimana ya?"

"Apa?"

"Ponselku! Coba kau telpon, semoga saja deringnya bisa membantuku untuk menemukanya!"

Luhan merogoh sakunya dan memainkan ponselnya dengan segera. Ia mencoba menelpon ponsel Baekhyun tapi tidak ada bunyi. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak ada bunyinya kan? Tapi ponselmu masih aktif memangnya kau tinggalkan dimana?"

Baekhyun kembali berusaha mengingat-ingat. Suara-suara di _flat_ sebelah semakin Intents dan membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia mengerang, Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi dan Chanyeol harus siap bila kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang lagi. Ia kembali merogoh laci mejanya dan berusaha menemukan cincin pertunanganya. Setelah memakainya Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan keras.

"Kemana lagi?"

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Baekhyun memandang tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia hanya menggunakan camisole sutra berwarna oranye dengan renda tebal yang meliputi bagian dadanya. Celana pendek _skin-fit_ dengan warna senada menyelaraskan penampilanya. Meskipun ia terlihat cantik, Baekhyun tidak akan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini bahkan untuk keluar kamar seperti yang sekarang di lakukanya tanpa sadar. Chanyeol membuatnya kesal. Secepat mungkin ia meraih kimono sutra marun yang tergantung di belakang pintu lalu mengenakanya.

"Luhan, kau mau ikut?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku akan mencari ponselmu saja!"

"Baiklah," Baekhyun melangkah dan langkahnya terhenti lagi saat Luhan memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun! Cobalah untuk tidak membuat keributan kali ini. Jangan sampai tetangga-tetangga kita terganggu dan mengusir kita keluar malam ini juga!"

Mendengar itu setidaknya Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum. Ia berjalan cepat dan mengetuk pintu _flat_ Chanyeol lebih sopan. Tapi kesopanan membuatnya menunggu lebih dari semenit hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menatap Baekhyun dengan malas. "Aku baru saja memulainya. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku selesai?" Ujar Chanyeol geram.

"Kau menggangguku! Jadi ini caramu membuatku mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dengan mengingatmu? Park Chanyeol, ini tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Karena kau menggangguku dengan cara yang sama, aku pastikan akan menyelesaikanya dengan cara yang sama juga!" Baekhyun baru saja memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar, tapi wanita baru yang berbeda lagi keluar dan menghampiri mereka. Pakaianya masih lengkap hanya terlihat sedikit lebih kusut saja.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya sopan. "Apa kami mengganggu?"

"Nona, bisakah kau meninggalkan tempat ini?" Kali ini Baekhyun lebih tenang. Lawan bicaranya sekarang kelihatanya bukan wanita murahan yang biasa Chanyeol bawa ke _flat_ seperti sebelumnya. "Karena Park Chanyeol adalah tunanganku!"

"Benarkah?" wanita itu kelihatan cukup terkejut, ia memandang Chanyeol heran. "betul begitu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. "Tapi bukan berarti aku terlarang untuk melakukan ini kan?"

Wanita itu memegangi kepalanya. "Tapi tunanganmu kelihatanya tidak berfikir begitu! Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini kalau harus menyakiti hati perempuan lain!"

Baekhyun berdesis sinis. Dia takut menyakiti perempuan lain? Tentu saja, Chanyeol sudah menipunya karena wanita itu kelihatanya tidak tau bahwa laki-laki yang hampir saja tidur denganya sudah bertunangan. Meskipun tampaknya sangat kecewa, wanita itu tetap berjalan anggun menuju kamar dan kembali dengan high heels dan mantelnya. Sebelum pergi ia meminta maaf setulus hati kepada Baekhyun dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bermaksud untu merebut tunanganya. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu Baekhyun merasa tidak enak, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun berusaha untu tersenyum dengan hormat dan memandangi wanita itu hingga bayanganya menghilang.

"Kali ini apa?" Chanyeol menatapnya geram.

"Kau lihat sekarang jam berapa? Jam delapan malam dan kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada jam-jam seperti ini dengan suara keras? Apa kau tidak malu di dengar tetangga yang lain?"

"Kau merasa terganggu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku. Kau akan menderita dengan keputusanmu untuk bertunangan denganku! Berhentilah berpura-pura, katakan kepada pamanmu kalau pertunangan kita tidak bisa di lanjutkan lagi dan pergi dari hidupku!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar lalu memandang cincin bermata merah yang bersarang dengan indah di jari manisnya. "Bagaimana bunyi perjanjian kita? Selama kau memakai cincin ini aku adalah milikmu, tapi kau selalu menggunakan cinicin ini pada saat kau ingin menggangguku!" Chanyeol kemudian mendekatkan tangan Baekhyun kemulutnya lalu menggigit cincin itu sehingga jari manis Baekhyun benar-benar terjepit, gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. "Kau melupakan satu hal, Byun! Selama kau mengenakan cincin ini, kau juga milikku!"

Baekhyun terpaku, ia hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol yang menutup pintu _flat_ dengan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang keras. Laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari ini di hadapan Baekhyun dan seperti biasa senyuman itu membuatnya kehilangan akal tapi tidak cukup membuatnya bodoh dan tidak melawan saat Chanyeol melepaskan kimononya dengan paksa. Chanyeol tidak berhasil, setiap kali ia melangkah maju Baekhyun akan mundur dan menjaga jarak. Setidaknya sampai punggung Baekhyun menyentuh dinding di sebelah pintu kamar pribadi Chanyeol yang agak terbuka. Ia menelan ludah lalu berusaha memegangi leher kimononya saat wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

"Kenapa, Byun? Kau ingin melakukanya di dalam kamar? Kurasa tidak perlu karena ruangan ini cukup luas untuk kita jelajahi!"

Baekhyun benar-benar terkesiap saat lengan Chanyeol merangkul punggungnya, kedua tanganya yang tadi berada di leher sekarang sudah jatuh tertelungkup di dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha untuk protes tapi kata-katanya berhasil di rampas oleh Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu menemukan bibirnya dan segera melumatnya dengan liar, Baekhyun ingin berteriak tapi Chanyeol cukup pandai mengambil kesempatan dengan menjejalkan lidahnya memenuhi rongga mulut Baekhyun. Gadis itu bersumpah ia sedang berusaha melawan, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemah dan semua sentuhan Chanyeol pada akhirnya membuatnya menyerah. Ia merelakan saat kimononya di tanggalkan dari tubuhnya dan membalas cumbuan Chanyeol sebisanya. Sebelah lengan Chanyeol menekan punggungnya agar Baekhyun tidak mundur dan bisa lebih rapat lagi menempel padanya. Bukan hanya itu, tanganya yang satu lagi mengangkat pinggul gadis itu agar sejajar dengan bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras di pangkal paha. Kaki Baekhyun bahkan tidak lagi menginjak lantai, Chanyeol cukup kuat untuk membuatnya menggeliat merasakan sensasi sensual yang sangat tidak bisa dielakkan. Tapi semua

perilaku Chanyeol berhenti saat mendengar pintu di ketuk kencang, ia melepaskan rangkulanya dari Baekhyun dan membiarkan gadis itu mengenakan kimono sutranya kembali. Setelah itu, Chanyeol bergegas membuka pintu dan menatap Kai dengan kesal. Sepupunya datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Kai menyadari pandangan tidak suka Chanyeol kepadanya, melihat penampilannya, Kai tau kalau sepupunya itu sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan seorang perempuan. Tapi Kai tidak perduli, ia tetap melangkah masuk dan tekejut saat melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang sangat kusut. Sekali lagi ia memandang Chanyeol, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kai berusaha untuk tidak melihat Baekhyun, tapi tidak bisa. Walau bagaimanapun ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang mendekati Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sangat kejam lalu berujar kasar.

"Jaga mulutmu, Park Chanyeol! Jangan sampai hal seperti itu terjadi lagi!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Jangan pernah berharap, Venus! Aku bisa saja melakukanya lagi bila kau terus menggangguku!"

"Benarkah? Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu tidak bisa meniduri perempuan manapun bila kau melakukan hal yang nakal lagi kepadaku!" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal tanpa memandang Kai lagi. Ia malu karena sudah membiarkan Chanyeol melakukanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia menghentikan perlawananya? Apakah dia sudah gila karena menikmati semua perlakuan Chanyeol tadi? Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya kesal dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia sendiri sulit menerima kalau ia sudah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan cara seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol memaksa seorang perempuan karena semua wanita mendekatinya tanpa paksaan, mencumbunya tanpa paksaan dan pada akhirnya mengerang di bawahnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan fikiranya lagi, ia sudah cukup terkejut dengan perasaan yang timbul karena permainan itu. Semua hal yang di maksudkan untuk sekedar mempermainkan Baekhyun benar- benar sudah berubah menjadi gairah yang seharusnya tersalurkan dengan serius seandainya Kai tidak datang malam ini. Chanyeol memandang Kai yang sejak tadi hanya diam membisu. "Kau kenapa?

Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak! Aku hanya membalasnya karena Byun Baekhyun sudah dua kali mengusir kekasihku dalam seminggu!"

"Kau membalasnya dengan apa? Kau tidak memukulnya kan?"

"Aku mana mungkin memukul wanita! Kau kesini untuk apa?"

"Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah undangan padanya. "Undangan pernikahan dari Huang Zitao, di kirimkan kerumah. Ibumu juga menelponku dan memintamu untuk segera menghubunginya. Lalu aku juga ingin mengembalikan ini!" Kai mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya. "Ponsel milik Baekhyun. Tertinggal di mobilku dan melihatnya tadi sepertinya aku tidak akan berani mengganggunya malam ini! Aku harap kau bisa memberikan kepadanya besok pagi!"

"Di mobilmu?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, sepertinya salah satu perkataan Kai sangat menarik perhatianya. Bukan tentang pernikahan Huang Zitao sahabatnya, bukan juga tentang telpon dari Ibunya melainkan cerita tentang ponsel Baekhyun yang tertinggal di mobilnya. "Kau sering mengantar jemput Venus-ku? Kau ini sedang berkhianat ya? Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu tunanganku!"

"Mengganggu apanya? Aku cuma berusaha berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan karena dia selalu datang pagi dan pagi hari sangat sulit untuk menemukan taksi di daerah ini. Aku mengantarnya pulang juga karena alasan kesopanan, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian sedangkan langit sudah gelap!" Kai berusaha mengelak. Alasanya tentu saja lebih dari itu, tapi mendengarkan Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Venus-ku membuatnya berusaha untuk menutupi perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

"Besok jangan kau lakukan lagi! Aku yang akan melakukanya!" Chanyeol berkata datar.

oOo

 _Second Attack...?_

Apa yang sedang Byun Baekhyun lakukan? Dia bahkan belum keluar dari _flat_ nya sedangkan matahari sudah semakin meninggi. Padahal Chanyeol sudah dengan susah payah mengusahakan dirinya agar bisa bagun pagi demi mengantar Baekhyun ke kantor. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi padanya saat ini sehingga bertindak bodoh dan mau menunggu seorang perempuan dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ia terus menggerutu mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan juga mengutuki wanita itu, tapi kaki-kakinya masih terpaku di depan gedung _flat_ seolah-olah sudah di lem dengan sangat kuat.

Byun Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dan melewatinya begitu saja dengan penampilan yang agak berbeda. Kemeja berlengan panjang dan sebuah rok ketat selutut membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Selebihnya masih sama, sepatu hak tinggi Sembilan sentimeter berwarna hitam dan rambut yang di ikat rapi kebelakang adalah gayanya yang biasa. Chanyeol memukul kepalanya dan berusaha membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan. Secepat kilat ia mengejar Baekhyun dan berhasil menangkap lenganya, wanita itu menatapnya dengan kaku di balik lensa kacamatanya, Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menggunakan kacamata.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Chanyeol!" Suaranya terdengar sangat menantang, ketidak sukaan Baekhyun terhadapnya mungkin bertambah setelah kejadian tadi malam.

"Aku akan pergi bertemu Kai. Kalian sekantor kan? Ayo aku antar?" Chanyeol berusaha berkata dengan lebih lembut. Tapi sikap memberontak Baekhyun membuat itu tidak bisa bertahan lama. Baekhyun tidak ingin di sentuh dan dia sudah berkali-kali memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk melepaskan tanganya dengan nada yang kasar. Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Baekhyun semakin keras sehingga wanita itu meringis dan berhenti memberontak. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Semalam kita sudah bermesraan kan?"

"Kau pikir aku menyukainya? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena wanita yang seharusnya bersamaku sudah pergi karena kata-katamu." Chanyeol menyadari kalau nada suara mereka pasti sangat keras sehingga beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan keduanya. Tapi sepertinya berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun benar-benar harus membuatnya rela mempermalukan diri sendiri. "Aku hanya menjadikanmu sebagai penggantinya. Seandainya Kai tidak datang semalam bisa saja kita sudah."

"Jangan berharap banyak!" Baekhyun memotong kata-katanya. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah berhasil untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali dan melepaskan lenganya dari genggaman Chanyeol dengan satu hentakan. "Sebaiknya kau tetap memakai celanamu saat bersamaku!"

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti ancaman, Meskipun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Chanyeol tapi tetap saja ia terperangah. Byun Baekhyun bahkan tidak malu-malu saat bertemu denganya setelah kejadian tadi malam. Tidak heran, hal seperti itu mungkin sudah biasa di lakukanya karena seks bukan sesuatu yag tabu untuk London. Nyaris semua perempuan di kota ini sudah kehilangan keperawananya. Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ada di pinggir jalan dan mengikuti Baekhyun. Wanita itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdebat tadi. Dengan hak setinggi itu, dia bisa berjalan secepat itu? Wanita memang makhluk ajaib. Byun Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah rumah makan dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian sambil memakan hamburger dan melanjutkan perjalanan tangkasnya. Saat melihat sebuah taksi melewatinya, wanita itu berlarian mengejar taksi sambil terus memakan hamburgernya hingga habis. Chanyeol menggeleng, Baekhyun melakukan hal ini setiap pagi? Ia tidak mau berfikir lagi, karena hal itu malah akan semakin membuatnya mengagumi Baekhyun. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin, ia harus segera sampai di kantor pengacara itu sebelum Baekhyun sampai karena Chanyeol harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan wanita itu. Semalam ia sudah menelpon Ibunya begitu Kai pulang, sepertinya kabar tentang perjodohan itu sudah di sampaikan oleh pamanya kepada Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol. Dari suaranya, Ibunya terdengar sangat senang mendengar kabar bahagia itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas, Kabar bahagia? Mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun tega menarik rambut wanitanya beberapa hari lalu dan juga mengusir wanita bangsawan tadi malam, bisa di pastikan kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah wanita yang sangat dominan. Menikah dengan Baekhyun berarti menyerahkan dirinya untuk di perbudak. Bukankah dia tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun? Dia hanya ingin bermain-main, iya kan?

"Kau disini?" Kai menyapanya saat mobil Chanyeol berhasil di parkir dengan mulus di depan kantor pengacara Tatou. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan membalas sapaan Kai dengan senyum lalu berjalan bersisian menuju gedung berlantai tiga itu. Sudah sangat lama Chanyeol tidak berkunjung kekantor ini, masih belum berubah sama sekali. Kai mengantarkannya keruangan kerja Baekhyun untuk melihat-lihat. Tanpa Baekhyun di dalamnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tertarik, ia memutuskan untuk menyapa kepala kantor terlebih dahulu dan kembali keruangan Kai setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. Kesibukan Kai yang tak terbatas itu mengingatkanya kepada Baekhyun yang selalu membawa map kemana-mana. Dengan santai Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Kai dan bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Venusku, kemana? Kenapa dia tidak datang juga kekantor?"

Kata Venus-ku yang selalu di ucapkan Chanyeol membuat kepala Kai terangkat sebentar lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada map- mapnya."Hari ini ada sidang, dia pasti masih di pengadilan!"

"Jam berapa dia kembali kekantor?"

"Sebentar lagi, sebelum makan siang. Dia ada janji makan siang dengan klien di Birmingham!"

"Kelihatanya kau sangat tau tentangnya!"

Lagi-lagi kepala Kai terangkat. "Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan? Dia mengatakannya saat aku mengantarnya pulang. Kau ada perlu denganya? Kau tidak datang kemari untuk menjengukku kan?"

"Aku mau mengajaknya ke Korea!"

Ucapan Chanyeol kali ini tidak hanya membuat Kai mengangkat kepalanya, laki-laki itu juga berhasil membuat Kai meninggalkan semua pekerjaanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk memandang wajah Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

"Ibuku memerintahkan agar aku membawa tunanganku kerumah! Kau belum tau? Paman tidak memberi taumu?"

Kai menggeleng. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukanya kau sedang tidak serius? Kau bilang tidak mungkin menikah denganya kan? Kalau membawanya menemui orang tua, itu berarti serius."

"Aku juga sudah memikirkanya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tetap harus membawa wanita terbaik kehadapan orang tuaku, kan? Meskipun galak Baekhyun bisa berkelakuan sangat sopan saat berinteraksi dengan orang yang lebih tua. Selain itu, Ibunya juga orang timur dan dia pasti pernah di ajarkan dengan cara kita. Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari pada wanita barat pada umumnya untuk di bawa menemui orang tua yang kolot!"

Kai tertawa sopan. Ia merasa kalau penjelasan Chanyeol sangat masuk akal. Walau bagaimanapun Byun Baekhyun selalu berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan siapa dan bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan orang tersebut. Tidak jarang Baekhyun membungkukkan badanya sambil bersalaman pada hari-hari biasa. Baekhyun memang lebih baik di bandingkan wanita asing yang selama ini selalu bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengingatkan Kai kepada Nana, ia menggeleng. Baekhyun bahkan lebih baik daripada sekretaris Chanyeol itu.

Pintu ruangan Kai di ketuk beberapa kali kemudian di buka, Byun Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol ada disana. "Maaf aku mengganggu!" Ia kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

Sesaat Chanyeol dan Kai saling pandang, lalu Chanyeol mengejar Byun Baekhyun keruanganya. Wanita itu tampak sangat Sibuk mengemasi beberapa berkas kedalam laci besi yang nyaris menyamai tinggi badanya. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, atau mungkin pura-pura tidak tau. Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau ia ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun tapi berkali-kali juga Chanyeol harus menahan geram karena Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengarkan apa apa dan terus begitu sampai wanita itu benar-benar selesai di ruanganya. Perbuatan Baekhyun ini sama sekali tidak bisa di toleransi, dan Chanyeol tidak akan bersedia menerimanya begitu saja. Ia mengusahakan langkah

demi langkahnya mengungguli langkah Baekhyun dan memanggul tubuh Baekhyun di iringi tatapan banyak orang.

"Turunkan Aku! Park!" Teriakan Baekhyun dan segala perlawananya semakin membuat Chanyeol senang. "Turunkan aku sekarang!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menurunkan Baekhyun di bangku setir. Chanyeol tidak akan mengambil resiko seperti membiarkan Baekhyun melarikan diri, karena itu, memaksanya masuk dari bangku setir adalah cara paling aman. Baekhyun akan segera bergeser saat Chanyeol hampir mendudukinya, Setelah Chanyeol berada dalam mobil, dengan tangkas ia mengunci mobil secara otomatis. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dan Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang memilih ini!" Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya. "Sekarang aku harus mengantarkanmu kemana? ada janji dengan klien kan?"

Baekhyun berhenti mencaci maki. Dengan pandangan herannya ia menatap wajah Chanyeol lama sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu balas memandang. Baekhyun segera menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Katakan aku harus mengantarmu kemana? Kita bisa bicara selama perjalanan ke Birmingham. Kau akan ke Birmingham kan? Wilayah Birmingham cukup luas. Kalian akan makan siang kan?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud ikut makan siang kan?" Suara Baekhyun kembali angkuh. "Jangan banyak berharap. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanya!"

"Sepertinya kau yang berharap!" Chanyeol tersenyum. Tapi melihat Baekhyun segera buka mulut dan ingin melawan Chanyeol segera menyeringai. "Sudahlah, kau tidak suka terlambatkan? Kemana aku harus mengantar?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia juga malas untuk berdebat, tapi dia tidak akan pernah menyerah kepada Park Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakanya!" Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. Kai, dan Kai tidak pernah menolak untuk memberi tau apa yag di ketahuinya. Setelah

mendapatkan informasi yang di butuhkan Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Baekhyun juga tau kalau Chanyeol pasti bertanya kepada Kai. Hanya Kai yang sudah di beritahunya tentang jadwal hari ini, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa kecewa akan hal itu. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia sangat menikmati duduk di sebelah Chanyeol meskipun dalam diam. Chanyeol ingin membicarakan apa denganya? Baekhyun harus berani mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang karena dalam beberapa menit lagi ia akan segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Park Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak suka berlama-lama bersamanya.

Astaga! Sejak kapan aku begini? _Desis Baekhyun pelan._

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran. Sepertinya ia mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Dengan tegas Baekhyun mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Baekhyun semakin resah karena mereka sudah sampai, semula ia mengira Chanyeol akan menurunkanya di gerbang supermarket besar itu tapi ternyata Chanyeol masuk keparkiran bawah tanah dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang aman. Baekhyun tidak akan berdiam diri ia mengulangi pertanyaanya sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau memaksaku seperti tadi karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan?"

"Akhir minggu depan kita ke Korea!"

Baekhyun terperangah. "Ke Korea? Untuk apa kesana?"

"Kau fikir apa lagi? Menemui orang tuaku! Kita akan segera menikah kan?"

"Kau serius dengan kata-katamu itu? Aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu dan kau juga kan? Sudahlah jangan bercanda. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melakukanya. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak dan menumpuk. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanya begitu saja!" Baekhyun menggenggam tas yang di pangkunya sejak tadi lalu berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Masih di kunci dan tidak bisa di buka secara manual. Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati lalu memandang Chanyeol kesal. "Buka! Aku sangat terburu-buru!"

"Katakan kalau kau akan pergi bersamaku dulu!"

"Kau mengancam? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak mungkin ikut!"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu mau pergi?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Park. Karena apapun caramu tidak akan berhasil untuk membujukku!"

Chanyeol memukul setir dengan kesal lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. "Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan mengusahakan satu cara!"

Baekhyun harus shock saat tas yang ada dalam pangkuanya di lemparkan Chanyeol ke bawah kakinya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar bertindak lagi, tanganya meraba Baekhyun dari mata kaki hingga kelutut dan mengangkat kedua kaki itu tinggi-tinggi. Dalam sekejap Baekhyun sudah benar-benar terjepit karena Chanyeol duduk di bangku yang sama denganya. Pinggul Baekhyun menggantung dan tidak menyentuh apa apa, tapi kedua pahanya sudah berada di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan sukses.

"Hentikan! Jangan sampai aku berteriak!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat intens.

"Silahkan. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarkanmu, sayang. Ini parkiran bawah tanah, dan sepi. Hanya ada kamera cctv dan mobil yang sangat banyak ini menutupi kita dengan baik, lebih baik hematlah tenagamu karena tidak akan ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari mobilku yang kedap suara ini, mobilku menggunakan kaca film khusus!"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Kedap suara? Seharusnya dia sudah tau itu karena selama di perjalanan tadi Baekhyun juga tidak mendengarkan suara apa-apa dari dalam. Baekhyun berusaha membuka kaca mobil, tapi reaksi yang di dapat sama persis dengan pintunya, terkunci dan tidak dapat di buka. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan senang.

"Lihat, kenapa kau memakai rok sepanjang ini? Seharusnya lebih pendek lagi!" Tangan Chanyeol menarik ujung rok yang di kenakan

Baekhyun naik sehingga memperlihatkan kulit pahanya yang bersih. Baekhyun berusaha berontak tapi tangan kirinya terjepit oleh tubuh Chanyeol sedangkan tangan kananya berada di genggaman Chanyeol yang sangat kuat.

"Kenapa kau memakai kacamata hari ini? Gumam Chanyeol dengan sangat mesra. "Karena kau tidak bisa tidur teringat kejadian semalam?"

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau akan ku tuntut bila terjadi apa-apa denganku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia semakin menikmati permainan ini. Sebelah tanganya yang bebas membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu persatu sehingga Chanyeol bisa melihat apa yang ingin dia lihat. Nafas Baekhyun semakin tidak teratur dan dadanya naik turun dalam ritme yang kacau. "Mana _camisole_ mu? Kau punya banyak kan? Tapi tidak masalah, Kau lebih menggairahkan dengan bra ini!"

"Kau tida bisa berhenti? Kau akan menyesalinya aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali setiap perbuatanmu padaku!"

"Kalau begitu katakan, kau akan ikut aku ke Korea!"

Baekhyun tidak akan berlaku lebih bodoh lagi. Ia hanya pernah ke Korea sekali seumur hidupnya dan saat itu ia masih berusia enam belas tahun. Semua tentang Korea sudah menghilang dari ingatanya. Ikut ke Korea berarti menyerahkan diri kepada Chanyeol dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari semua yang pernah di lakukannya. Dia tidak akan melakukanya. "Jangan pernah berharap!"

"Itu berarti kau berharap aku melakukan hal yang lebih liar lagi!" Chanyeol memulai aksinya.

Baekhyun harus merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan Chanyeol membelai pahanya dan menciumi lehernya sehingga meninggalkan bekas yang basah dan lembab. Ia berusaha berontak sehingga ikatan rambutnya terlepas, ia juga berusaha menggeliat tapi Chanyeol lebih kuat. Baekhyun meringis saat laki-laki itu menyelipkan jarinya di antara kedua pahanya dan terus naik menekan daerah paling sensitif dari tubuhnya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia menggeliat semakin keras. Chanyeol berhenti. Ia memindahkan tanganya ke dagu Baekhyun dan mencondongkan wajah gadis itu agar berada dalam posisi yang pas denganya. Bibir mereka sudah begitu dekat.

"Venus, katakan kalau kau akan ikut!" Chanyeol berbisik. "Ini tawaran terakhir."

Baekhyun terlena selama dua tarikan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya. Tapi dirinya segera tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Baiklah, baiklah aku akan ikut. Jangan lakukan ini lagi!"

Sejenak Chanyeol kecewa karena Baekhyun menyerah dengan begitu cepat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin berpindah, ia membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di pangkuanya lebih lama lagi, memandangi Baekhyun yang menurunkan roknya kembali ke posisi semula dan mengancing kemejanya dengan agak gemetaran. Baekhyun sempat terdiam saat Chanyeol membantunya memasang kancing kemejanya dan mengembalikan Tas miliknya kepangkuanya. Saat Baekhyun menyadari kalau rambutnya sudah mulai berantakan lagi, ia berusaha menemukan ikat rambutnya yang lain di dalam tas lalu mengikat rambutnya rapi. Sedangkan Chanyeol memanjangkan tubuhnya untuk menekan tombol di depan bangku stir yang kosong dan menghasilkan bunyi klik yang nyaring. Ia sudah membuka kunci mobilnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan permainan seperti ini!" desis Baekhyun sambil memperbaiki duduknya sehingga ia lebih nyaman duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, ia tau Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk pindah ke bangkunya semula.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun lagi, hanya satu tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan kecantikanmu. Aku lebih suka wanita yang seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak suka berpenampilan seperti ini!" Baekhyun berkeras dengan mengancing kemejanya kembali lalu membuka pintu mobil. Chanyeol berusaha menahanya dan pintu mobil tertutup lagi. "Aku belum selesai!"

"Apa lagi?"

Chanyeol merogoh saku jasnya lalu memberikan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun. "Kau pakai ponselku. Ponselmu aku yang pakai!"

"Jadi ponselku ada padamu? Aku kira tertinggal di mobil Kai!" Baekhyun bernafas lega, Tapi segera menganalisa kembali kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. "Tunggu dulu. Kalau kau memegang ponselku, bagaimana jika ada telpon penting?"

"Memangnya siapa yang menelpon? Aku akan memberitahukanya kepadamu, tenanglah! Lagipula bisa di bilang kita tinggal serumah sekarang. Jadi jangan kemana-mana. Begitu jam pulang kerja tiba, kau sudah harus ada dirumah! Aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak ingkar janji, akan ku kembalikan saat kita tiba di Seoul!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia tidak bisa melawan. "Sekarang aku boleh turun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tapi sebelumnya ia merangkul penggang Baekhyun erat lalu memandangnya dengan manja."Selamat bekerja sayang!"


	5. Chapter 5

Zfuchsia, presents :

 **VENUS!**

 **Chanyeol and all the girls around~**

Chanyeol dan semua gadisnya. Tentu, Chanyeol menyukai mereka.

Remake FF dari Novel 'Venus'. Keterangan lebih lanjut baca A/N Chapter 1

oOo

 _Menyiapkan Semuanya.._

Jika akhir minggu ini Baekhyun memang harus menemui calon mertua semu-nya di Seoul, maka yang harus di lakukanya adalah bekerja lebih keras lagi agar semua pekerjaanya selesai sebelum waktu itu. Menikah dengan Park Chanyeol? Bahkan terlintas di otaknyapun tidak pernah. Baekhyun hampir gila dengan semua ini sehingga beberapa perkerjaan membuatnya berteriak histeris. Belum lagi masalah bertukar ponsel, Bagaimana bila Ibunya menelpon? Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu karena Ibunya pasti senang dengan ide calon menantu impianya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa sangat terganggu karena ponsel Chanyeol selalu berdering dan selalu telpon dari perempuan. Baekhyun hampir muntah membaca pesan-pesan romantis dan vulgar yang masuk ke ponsel itu setiap hari. Yang jelas Baekhyun selalu melakukan hal yang sama untuk wanita-wanita itu; mencaci maki mereka dan memintanya menjauhi Chanyeol karena laki-laki itu sudah bertunangan dengannya.

Cukup sering Chanyeol menemuinya atau menelponya karena beberapa orang dari sekian banyak perempuan itu mendatanginya ke kantor bahkan ke _flat_ untuk mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut. Meskipun Chanyeol akan marah-marah pada Baekhyun, tapi dia selalu mengatakan "Ya, aku sudah bertunangan setidaknya untuk sementara ini!" kepada semua perempuan yang bertanya. Beberapa perempuan kemudian pergi menjauh, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang bertahan untuk tetap berada di sisi Chanyeol dengan alasan tunangan bukanlah pernikahan, Park Chanyeol masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk membatalkan pertunanganya. Baekhyun mengerang, seandainya hal itu terjadi ia akan sangat bersyukur karena akan terhindar dari laki-laki itu selamanya.

Setelah dua hari, telpon-telpon itu berhenti. Baekhyun merasa bisa lebih tenang dan bisa mengerjakan tugasnya secara maksimal dan ia optimis semuanya akan beres sore ini juga, setelah semuanya selesai, Baekhyun akan menemui Tuan Tatou, laki-laki Paris yang tidak lain adalah Bosnya untuk minta izin beberapa hari. Ia harap ia tidak akan menghabiskan seminggu penuh di Seoul.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Kai yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapanya sambil memainkan game ponsel. Belakangan ini laki-laki ini selalu berkunjung ke ruangan Baekhyun bila dia sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. "Jam makan siang sudah lama lewat!"

"Aku akan makan setelah semuanya selesai!"

"Ada yang perlu dibantu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Sedikit lagi selesai!"

"Kenapa kau kerjakan semua pekerjaan itu sekarang? Seharusnya kau bisa lebih santai kalau melihat tanggal deadline kasus!"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan calon mertuaku di Seoul!"

Kai berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan termenung sesaat. Chanyeol sudah cukup lama tidak menghubunginya semenjak minggu lalu saat ia mengatakan kalau Ibunya meminta Chanyeol membawa calon istrinya pulang. Dan semenjak itu Chanyeol sepertinya sibuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya untuk rencana yang sama. Calon Mertua? Baekhyun serius? Baru saja ia ingin menanyakanya langsung, Kai sudah tidak sanggup bersuara. Terlebih saat mendengar dering yang di kenalnya dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan sumber bunyi itu dari dalam tasnya, ponsel Chanyeol. Ia terperangah, mereka berdua bahkan sampai bertukar ponsel?

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun agak membentak. Hari ini ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Aku jemput sekarang!"

Hanya itu. Chanyeol segera menutup telponnya. Dengan kesal Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel itu kembali keatas meja. Lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanya. Dalam waktu singkat semua pekerjaanya sudah selesai dan ia menghela nafas lega sambil bersandar di kursinya. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat memandang Kai yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kau serius mau pergi ke Korea?"

"Aku terpaksa melakukanya!"

"Terpaksa?"

"Sepupumu suka bertindak seenaknya, aku sudah berusaha menolak dengan berbagai cara dan dia juga memaksa dengan berbagai cara."

"Hubungan kalian sekarang seperti apa?" Kai menyadari kalau ekspresinya mungkin terlalu serius, ia berusaha memperbaikinya dan berusaha terlihat biasa. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanya tapi hal ini menggangguku terus. Malam itu saat aku melihatmu di _flat_ Chanyeol, kalian sedang apa? Dia bilang kau mengusir kekasihnya dan dia memberi pelajaran padamu!"

"Kalau dia mengatakan itu sebagai pelajaran, demi Tuhan itu sangat keterlaluan!"

"Dia melakukan apa?"

"Dia." Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya. Apa mungkin ia bisa menceritakan kepada Kai kalau malam itu Chanyeol memaksanya melakukan sesuatu? Tidak, Chanyeol tidak bisa di salahkan seratus persen karena Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia juga sangat menikmatinya. "Dia menggigit jariku!" Baekhyun menyentuh tanganya dan dia baru menyadari kalau cincin pertunangan itu masih di kenakanya. Baekhyun belum melepaskanya lagi semenjak malam itu.

"Kenapa? Maksudku hukuman yang aneh, Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? Tidak sedang berbohongkan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia memang tidak menceritakan semuanya, tapi malam itu Chanyeol benar-benar menggigit jarinya bahkan rasa nyilu masih terasa sampai sekarang. "Aku tidak berbohong. Dia memang melakukanya karena aku menggunakan cincin pertunangan untuk kepentinganku sendiri." Baekhyun memperlihatkan jarinya yang memakai cincin kepada Kai. Dan Kai menyentuhnya.

Cincin tunangan? Selama ini, Kai mengira kalau itu hanya cincin biasa, Chanyeol juga tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal ini. Tiba-tiba saja Kai merasa kalau ia sudah banyak melewatkan cerita tentang Chanyeol dan Venus-nya. Ia merasa kecewa.

"Dilarang menyentuh milikku, Aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang menjadi milikku!" Chanyeol merampas tangan Baekhyun dari Kai, lalu memandang Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menggoda. Ia senang saat melihat Baekhyun melengos, Chanyeol sudah berhasil meniru kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkanya. "Kau sudah siap- siap? Kita kerumah Ibumu sekarang aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu juga, mungkin kita akan menginap semalam!"

Baekhyun menarik tanganya dan berkemas-kemas. "Aku harus menemui Bos dulu! Kau tunggu di mobil saja!" Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Mapnya erat-erat. Lalu tersenyum kepada Kai sebagai tanda perpisahan.

oOo

 _Memor_ _i_ _es In Seoul_

Langkah demi langkah Baekhyun menyusuri kota Seoul nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat keluar, ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Bagaimana bila keluarganya memaksa Baekhyun menikah saat ini juga dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana bila mereka menempatkan dirinya dan Chanyeol di kamar yang sama? Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup menghindar dari godaan Chanyeol bila itu benar-benar terjadi. _Jet lag_ yang di rasakanya cukup parah, terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa keluarga Chanyeol tinggal di Mokpo dan mereka harus mengalami perjalanan yang cukup panjang untuk sampai disana. Berangkat dari London dengan pesawat pagi dan sampai di Mokpo pada sore hari tidak sesederhana kedengaranya. Bila di bandingkan, mungkin di Lodon sekarang sudah hampir pagi lagi. Bisa di bayangkan betapa besar keinginan Baekhyun untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Meskipun Chanyeol di kenal sebagai seorang diplomat kaya raya di London, rumah keluarganya sama sekali berbeda dari yang ada di fikiran Baekhyun. Rumah ini sama seperti rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya bertingkat dua dan memiliki halaman yang tidak begitu luas. Begitu masuk ke rumah, Baekhyun di sambut dengan sangat meriah oleh Ibu Chanyeol yang tampak ramah, sebelum berbicara dengan Baekhyun nyonya Park bertanya kepada Chanyeol apakah Baekhyun bisa berbahasa Korea. Tentu saja Baekhyun bisa, ia selalu menggunakan bahasa Korea meskipun hanya saat berbicara dengan Ibunya, dan dengan Kai walaupun sangat jarang. Sebelum duduk di ruang tamu, Baekhyun merasakan kedua tangan hangat nyonya Park menyentuh pipinya dengan penuh kasih.

"Melihatmu aku jadi ingin segera bertemu dengan Ibumu." Nyonya Park berbicara dengan logat khasnya sambil memandang Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan sedikit kaku. "Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya karena sudah melahirkanmu sebagai jodoh Chanyeolku!"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Dia cukup senang dan lega mengetahui kalau Ibu Chanyeol menyukainya. Tapi Baekhyun masih harus bertemu dengan Ayah Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi laki-laki itu saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Ibu, bisakah aku istirahat? Aku benar-benar lelah!" Chanyeol mengeluh manja.

"Astaga, Maafkan Ibu ya! Kalau begitu kau bawakan barang-barang Baekhyun dulu ke kamar!"

Baekhyun terbelalak, Kamar? Kamar siapa yang akan di tempatinya? Kamar tamu? Semoga saja bukan kamar Chanyeol karena jika itu terjadi ia pastikan dirinya akan mati bunuh diri besok pagi. "Maaf, bibi. Kalau boleh tau kamar siapa yang akan ku tempati?"

"Kau akan menempati bekas kamar Jungsoo, Dia kakak perempuan Chanyeol dan sudah menikah sekarang." Nyonya Park kemudian memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang aneh, tubuhnya berguncang dan salah satu tanganya menutup mulutnya yang terpekik kecil. Ia sedang teringat pada sesuatu dan sepertinya wanita itu sedang merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan. "Astaga, Apa sebaiknya kau sekamar dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau kalian sudah bertunangan, Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar!"

Baekhyun shock, Ia sangat menyesal karena sudah bertanya dan sekarang ia harus melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kelihatanya sangat senang. "Tidak, Bibi. Jangan begitu."Baekhyun berusaha bersuara dengan lebih sopan. "Jika aku tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Chanyeol, itu bisa membuatku merasa tidak enak!"

"Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak perlu merasa begitu, aku bisa faham kalau kau ingin terus bersama Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah kan?"

"Jangan Bibi, aku mohon. Ibuku pasti akan sangat kecewa kalau mengetahui hal ini!" Ucapan Baekhyun terdengar lebih memelas, Ibunya akan kecewa? Ibunya pasti akan merasakan yang sebaliknya. Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat kalau Ibunya hampir bersorak dan melompat- lompat saat Chanyeol meminta izin kepadanya untuk membawa Baekhyun bertemu dengan orang tuanya di Korea.

Nyonya Park mengelus dada lega. "Maaf, sebenarnya aku malah merasa lega kau mengatakan hal seperti itu! Aku juga khawatir bila kau dan Chanyeol menginap di kamar yang sama, tapi mengingat cara barat dimana kalian berdua tinggal aku merasa bersalah kalau memaksakan kehendaku kepada kalian. Jika kau menginginkan hal baik itu mana mungkin tidak ku kabulkan!"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia memandang wajah Chanyeol yang kehilangan senyumnya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi laki-laki itu membawa koper Baekhyun masuk semakin dalam ke rumah. Baekhyun mengikutinya setelah mengatakan permisi kepada nyonya Park. Kamar yang akan di tempatinya berada di lantai dua, bukan kamar yang luas, tapi bisa di pastikan memiliki kualitas yang lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan kamar _flatnya._ Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya di atas ranjang dan kembali turun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka koper kecilnya untuk ganti baju. Tapi mengingat ia hanya membawa pakaian dalam jumlah yang sedikit Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya. Sebuah tas plastik berisi perlengkapan mandi di keluarkanya dari dalam koper. Baekhyun ingin mandi sebelum akhirnya beristirahat. Karena di kamar itu tidak ada kamar mandi pribadi, ia berinisiatif untuk turun ke bawah dan mencari kamar mandi. Langkah demi langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu membuatnya mendengarkan bunyi berdebum. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke dapur dan memperhatikan keadaan rumah itu lebih seksana, pertama, ia menemui ruang tengah dengan televisi dan sebuah _Kotatsu1_ di atas Karpet berwarna hijau. Lalu sebuah pintu yang diduganya sebagai sebuah kamar, dan terakhir adalah ruang makan dengan _kitchen set_ yang bersih dan luas. Nyonya Park ada disana dan tampak sangat Sibuk dengan masakanya. Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan agak gugup.

"Bibi, kamar mandi ada di sebelah mana?"

Nyonya Park berbalik memandangnya dengan senyum lalu menunjuk pintu yang berada di sebelah kulkas. "Disana ada satu, Tapi Chanyeol sedang di dalam. Di atas juga ada, Ruangan yang di sebrang kamarmu!"

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia sepertinya agak kurang perhatian karena sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat ada pintu di sebrang kamarnya. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih dengan fasih. Mungkin ia akan kembali naik kelantai dua, tapi ia tidak bisa membiakan nyonya Park Sibuk sendirian. Wanita itu pasti sedang menyiapkan makan malam dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak dari biasa karena kedatanganya, atau mungkin masakan yang di masaknya kali ini bukan masakan yang biasa. Nyonya Park bisa saja menyiapkan masakan yang spesial untuk menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun kerumahnya. Baekhyun meletakkan tas plastiknya di atas meja makan dan menyampirkan handuknya di kursi. Ia kembali lagi mendekati nyonya Park yang kelihatan semakin Sibuk.

"Bibi, Mau masak apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja, wajahmu sangat pucat. Pasti sangat lelah!" nyonya Park berusaha menolak dengan sopan.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. "Biarkan aku membantu apa saja! Mengiris tomat, daun bawang, mecuci piring juga tidak masalah. Bibi kelihatan sangat kerepotan mengerjakanya sendiri!"

"Tapi kau adalah tamu! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tamu memasak!"

"Astaga, Bibi. Bukankah aku calon menantumu? Biarkan aku membantu, aku berjanji tidak akan mengacaukan masakanmu!"

Sejenak hening, Nyonya Park lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di mengerti. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, mungkin dia sudah melakukan hal yang salah, sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak tepat.

"Aku senang kau mengatakan itu!" Nyonya Park akhirnya bersuara. Kata-katanya membuat Baekhyun mengerti makna dari pandanganya tadi. "Aku harap kau dan Anakku bisa segera menikah. Semula aku khawatir karena anak itu bilang kalau dia tidak mungkin menikah. Beberapa waktu lalu dia bilang akan menikah dengan orang

yang tidak aku sukai. Sepertinya dia salah, Kau gadis baik dan aku sangat menyukaimu!"

Benarkah? Ternyata bibi Park mengkhawatirkan itu. Wanita itu khawatir kalau Chanyeol menikah dengan wanita yang tidak cocok dengan keluarganya. "Terimakasih Bibi!" Baekhyun mengatakanya dengan ikhlas, dan kali ini ia cukup terharu.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Ibu. Bukankah kau calon menantuku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan nyonya Park tampak lebih berbinar- binar dari sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun memotong daun bawang secara diagonal dan gadis itu terlihat sangat senang. Baekhyun teringat rumahnya, teringat Ibu. Memanggil Nyonya Park dengan sebutan Ibu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena dia tidak menginginkan Chanyeol sebagai suaminya. Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun dan Bibi Park menoleh. Chanyeol sudah kelihatan lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun merasa sangat iri. Dia juga ingin mandi.

"Sudah, kalau begitu tidak usah membantuku lagi! Kau seharusnya istirahatkan. Sekarang Mandilah dan kembali kekamarmu!"

"Tapi bu, aku tidak lelah sama sekali!"

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja bersama Chanyeol." Nyonya Park kemudian memandang Chanyeol yang terpaku saat namanya di sebut- sebut. "Ajak calon istrimu jalan-jalan ke pantai. Kalian disini hanya sebentar. Ibu tidak ingin ia menghabiskan waktunya di dapur!"

"Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa!" Baekhyun masih membujuk.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya geram lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik lenganya menjauh dari dapur sampai mereka mendekati tangga. "Sekarang kau mandi di lantai atas. Ganti pakaianmu dan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kau sudah harus selesai lalu menyusulku ke depan!"

"Tapi aku ingin."

"Sayang, Percayalah. Ibuku tidak suka di ganggu siapapun saat memasak. Kakaku saja tidak pernah melakukanya. Suatu keajaiban saat dia membiarkanmu memegang pisaunya. Jadi jangan kecewa dengan ini. Cepatlah naik ke atas!"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya lalu naik ke lantai atas dengan terburu-buru. Ia melupakan handuk dan tas plastik yang tertinggal di atas meja makan. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin mengambilnya, Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapanya dan memberikan kedua barang yang tertinggal tadi. Laki-laki itu kemudian kembali menuruni tangga dan masuk kekamarnya yang berada di sebelah kanan tangga, tepat di bawah kamar mandi. Seandainya boleh memilih, Baekhyun ingin tidur saja. Tapi tidak sopan bila ia melakukanya, kesanya pasti sangat tidak baik meskipun alasanya masuk akal. Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

oOo

 _Pantai di Mokpo_

Hampir tiga puluh menit. Baekhyun pada akhirnya mengganti pakaianya juga dengan sebuah mini dress kaos berwarna safir. Meskipun pakaianya menutupi lengan sampai kesiku, tapi leher berpotongan rendah membuatnya memilih untuk membungkusnya lagi dengan Jaket Visa hitam kesukaanya. Melihat pantai di sore musim gugur mungkin bisa jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah punya waktu untuk mengunjungi pantai, paling tidak selama dua tahun terakhir semenjak dirinya memegang kendali terhadap beberapa kasus sebagai pengacara yang sebenarnya. Dengan wajah yang lebih segar, Baekhyun segera turun ke lantai bawah dan menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan kepada nyonya Park. Wanita tua itu kemudian mematikan kompornya untuk menemani Baekhyun keluar rumah. Baekhyun hanya membawa satu sepatu dan mau tidak mau ia harus memakai high heel tujuh sentimeternya sebelum keluar dari pintu. Nyonya Park terus memujinya, Baekhyun adalah calon menantu tercantik di dunia, bidadari untuk putranya, ungkapan yang membuat wajah Baekhyun merona. Tapi rona wajahnya tidak bertahan lama karena ia terkejut melihat seekor kuda yang putih bersih bersama Chanyeol dan seorang teman lagi. Kenapa bisa ada kuda? Penampilanya sama sekali tidak seperti penampilan seseorang yang akan berkuda dan Baekhyun tidak bisa naik kuda.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Chanyeol langsung memasang ekspresi kesal saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang dari tadi di tunggu-tunggunya dengan setia. Ia menyadari keterkejutan gadis itu dan berlagak tidak tau. Dengan nada yang lebih lembut Chanyeol memperkenalkan laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya dan darimana ia mendapatkan kuda. "Ini kuda Pamanku, Bukan Ayah Kai, karena pamanku ada banyak! Kuda ini sangat tangguh karena dia adalah kuda dari _Dojo Yebusame2._ Dan ini adalah pengasuhnya, Daehyun!"

Baekhyun menyapa Haru hanya dengan senyumnya saja. Lalu ia kembali memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung. Mungkin Daehyun hanya kebetulan ada disini. Tidak mungkin mereka akan berkuda kan? Satu kuda untuk berdua? Sudah di pastikan itu akan terjadi jika kuda itu datang atas kehendak Chanyeol.

"Ayo, sayang! Kita kepantai sambil berkuda!"

"Tidak bisakah berjalan kaki saja?"

"Ayolah, pantai dan rumahku cukup jauh! Kau tidak mungkin menginjak pasir dengan sepatumu itu kan? Aku tidak akan suka menunggumu berjalan sambil menarik hak sepatu yang terbenam di pasir setiap kali melangkah, Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu bertelanjang Kaki karena musim dingin segera tiba." Chanyeol Naik ke punggung kuda dengan sigap lalu mengulurkan tanganya kepada Baekhyun yang masih tepaku di depan pintu. "Ayo, Kita harus segera pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Pergilah, sayang! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa karena Daehyun juga akan pergi bersama kalian. Chanyeol juga cukup pandai berkuda, sejak kecil ia terus berlatih Yabusame sebelum sekolah di Osaka!" Nyonya Park berusaha untuk membujuk Baekhyun yang masih ragu.

Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, Memberikan tanganya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menggenggamnya erat. Tidak begitu sulit untuk Naik ke atas kuda dengan bantuan dua orang laki-laki, tapi Baekhyun harus menerima kalau dirinya sekarang berada di bagian depan dan duduk menyamping ke kiri meskipun pada Awalnya ia berharap bisa duduk di belakang Chanyeol saja. Dalam beberapa waktu kemudian kuda sudah melangkahkan kakinya dalam tempo yang tidak begitu cepat. Daehyun masih dengan setia berjalan membimbing kudanya dengan optimis menjauhi rumah. Pantai sudah terlihat dan tidak sejauh yang di perkirakanya, Kata-kata Chanyeol tadi mengesankan seolah-olah pantai tidak mungkin bisa di tempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Pembohong.

"Aku kira pantai masih beberapa kilo lagi!" Baekhyun menyindir.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kelelahan dan sekarang harus menemanimu jalan-jalan. Kau sangat keterlaluan kalau masih memaksa untuk jalan kaki."

"Jadi kau keberatan untuk melayaniku? Bukankah aku tamu kehormatan? Aku ada disini juga karenamu, Kau sudah memaksa."

"Sudahlah!" Mata Chanyeol membesar menunjukkan kekhawatiranya atas kelanjutan dari perkataan Baekhyun. Daehyun bisa mendengarnya dan anak itu cukup dekat dengan Ibunya. Semuanya bisa kacau karena Daehyun akan menceritakan apa yang dia lihat hari ini. "Kau suka dengan caraku itu? haruskah aku mengulanginya?"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan hanya karena kata-kata Chanyeol barusan, Tapi juga karena Chanyeol sudah menarik pengikat rambutnya sehingga rambut Baekhyun terurai di tiup angin. Baekhyun berusaha menggapai tangan Chanyeol berharap bisa mengambil kembali miliknya, tapi benda itu sudah tidak ada lagi. "Ikat rambutku, Kau kemanakan?"

"Sudah ku kirim ke _black hole._ Kau tidak akan bertemu denganya lagi!"

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak membawa cadanganya sama sekali!"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu menyiksa rambutmu setiap hari!" Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh, dia sangat menikmati, selalu menikmati saat-saat dimana Baekhyun kewalahan menghadapinya. "Kau punya pakaian yang cukup menarik, sayang! Tapi kau menyiksanya sama seperti menyiksa rambutmu. Menutupi Tilo dengan Visa adalah tindakan kejam. Sekarang tanggalkan Visamu!"

"Cukup! Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka dengan permainan seperti ini!"

"Aku suka, Aku menyukai apapun yang tidak kau suka. Sekarang tanggalkan atau aku yang akan melakukanya! Kau tau betul apa yang akan ku lakukan bila itu sampai terjadi!"

Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Memangnya apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan? Sangat banyak orang di jalan dan Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu kepadanya di hadapan banyak

orang. Dia tidak akan pernah membuka jaketnya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi tindakan keras kepalanya berbuah tidak menyenangkan laki-laki itu, Park Chanyeol benar-benar menggerakkan tanganya dengan cepat merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan perlahan naik mendekati dadanya seiring dengan tangan Chanyeol lain yang membuka resleting Jaket dengan perlahan. Ia bahkan tidak kesulitan melakukanya meskipun harus melakukanya dengan perlawanan Baekhyun di atas kuda yang masih berjalan seolah-olah tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di atas punggungnya. Daehyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, meskipun melirik sesekali, ia tetap bertindak pura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang di lakukan Park Chanyeol. Tentu saja semua orang mengira Chanyeol sedang bersama dengan tunangannya, Chanyeol punya hak penuh atas dirinya. Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengutuk, tanganya mulai memukul- mukul Chanyeol saat resleting Jaketnya habis terbuka dan merasakan remasan keras pada payudaranya. Tubuhnya melemah dan jaketnya sudah berpindah ketangan Chanyeol seluruhnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, sayang! Lebih baik kau melakukanya sendiri seperti saranku tadi!" Chanyeol kelihatan sangat senang, terlebih saat melihat Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya. Baekhyun mungkin berfikir untuk melompat dari kuda sekarang, Tapi itu adalah tindakan bodoh karena dengan sepatu tujuh sentimeternya itu, dapat di pastikan kakinya akan terkilir dan keluarga Chanyeol akan memaksanya tinggal lebih lama. Baekhyun pasti juga sudah memikirkan hal itu, ia lebih memilih membuang wajahnya kearah lain yang jauh dari pandangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa beberapa waktu, tidak kutukan, tidak caci maki, tidak juga ancaman. Baekhyun hanya membisu dan baru berbicara setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Bisakah kita pulang?" Ia masih tidak ingin memandang Chanyeol, matanya terus tertuju pada hamparan laut yang luas yang sejak tadi terus di telusuri oleh kuda yang mereka naiki. Harapan untuk menikmati pantai pada musim gugur benar-benar sudah lenyap. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanya kali ini.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan gelombang yang tidak biasa dari Baekhyun. Getaran suaranya membuat Chanyeol merasa agak tidak enak. Ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan dan lebih memilih untuk meminta Haru berhenti dan pulang setelah memberikan jaket Visa milik Baekhyun. Haru hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi begitu tali kekang yang ada di tanganya berganti dengan jaket Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun memandangnya dengan pandangan galak yang biasa di tampilkannya, Chanyeol merasa lega, mendengar Baekhyun megutuknya lebih baik daripada melihat gadis itu diam tak bersuara.

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Daehyun untuk pulang? Aku yang ingin pulang!" Suara Baekhyun kembali bertenaga.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah!" Kata Chanyeol dengan suara pelan. Ia menyadari kalau Baekhyun memandangnya heran. Wajah gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelelahan yang menderanya. Byun Baekhyun bahkan kesulitan menahan agar matanya tetap terbuka. "Aku tau kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat dirumah, Sekarang beristirahatlah karena kau bisa saja pingsan kalau harus menahanya sampai makan malam."

Baekhyun tidak mungkin pingsan hanya karena kurang tidur. Pekerjaanya sudah terlalu sering membuatnya melalaikan waktu tidur. Tapi lelah karena tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali tidak sama dengan lelah karena mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk. Chanyeol masih cukup kagum karena gadis itu terus bertahan dengan egonya hingga akhirnya ia merebahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar di dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertidur sambil merangkul bahunya sendiri. Ia pasti kedinginan, lalu apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia terpesona pada Baekhyun, setiap hembusan Nafas Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya terlena dalam gelombang gairah yang aneh. Bibir lembut itu seakan menyedotnya untuk terus mendekat sampai akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan. Wajah Baekhyun mengingatkanya kembali pada kekecewaan yang di tunjukkan gadis itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Chanyeol tidak akan melakukanya, ia menjauhkan kembali bibirnya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan pelarung dahaga yang sangat di inginkanya. Baekhyun yang kedinginan tidak membutuhkan ciuman, Chanyeol melajukkan kudanya agar kembali berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dengan sekali hentakan. Ia menyerahkan semua kendali pada tangan kanan dan membiarkan tangan kirinya merangkul gadis itu agar lebih rapat kepadanya.

oOo

 _Who_ _i_ _s He Actually?_

Baekhyun tidak menemukan jaketnya, Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau bertanya kepada Chanyeol tentang hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak bertegur sapa dengan Chanyeol pada saat pertemuan keluarga tadi malam karena masih merasa kesal dengan kelakuanya. Di tambah lagi bila mengingat dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan Chanyeol kemarin. Siapa yang tau, apa saja yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya saat dia tidur? Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun sangat berlega hati dengan sikap Ayah Chanyeol yang tidak berbeda dengan Ibunya. Laki-laki itu bersikap hangat seperti seorang Ayah yang sudah lama tidak di milikinya. Karena itu dengan senang hati pagi ini Baekhyun melayani sarapan tuan Park sebelum laki-laki itu meninggalkan rumah seperti yang biasa di lakukanya.

"Kalian jadi ke Seoul hari ini?" Tuan Park bertanya dengan nada suara yang penuh wibawa. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi dan sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di pintu depan. Baekhyun, Tuan Park dan Istrinya tercinta.

"Iya. Nanti sore!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar berat. Ia sangat ingin memanggil laki-laki itu dengan sebutan Ayah, tapi masih sulit. Memanggil tuan Park dengan sebutan itu jauh lebih sulit bila di bandingkan dengan memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan Ibu.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan! Bersabarlah dengan sikap Chanyeol."

"Baiklah!"

"Ayah pergi dulu!" Tuan Park kemudian benar-benar pergi.

Bersabarlah dengan sikap Chanyeol? Baekhyun selalu berusaha untuk bersabar dan dia sama sekali tidak tau sampai kapan bisa bertahan dengan hal itu. Park Chanyeol dan dirinya memiliki selang usia tidak kurang dari tujuh tahun, tapi sikapnya bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan di bandingkan Baekhyun yang baru berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Nyonya Park masuk ke rumah lebih dulu dan Baekhyun menyusul di belakangnya, ia baru saja hendak menutup pintu kembali saat wanita itu menyebut namanya dengan suara Pelan.

"Ya, Ibu?" Baekhyun hanya mampu merespon dengan itu.

"Apakah kau dan Chanyeol sedang ada masalah? Ayah mengkhawatirkan hal itu makanya dia mengatakan hal-hal tadi. Meskipun kau selalu menyembunyikanya tapi Ayah mungkin bisa merasakanya. Dia sudah melakukan apa padamu?"

"Tidak ada! Kami tidak punya masalah apa-apa, mungkin cuma kelelahan makanya terkesan seperti itu." Baekhyun menghela nafas, sangat berat baginya untuk mengatakan ini tapi ia tetap mengatakanya. "Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang menggangguku. Semuanya normal!"

"Benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Ibu bisa lega. Kau mau bantu Ibu untuk membangunkan Chanyeol kan? Sekarang sudah hampir siang dan dia belum juga bangun sampai sekarang. Bukanya kalian harus siap-siap? Kalau dia sudah bangun, katakan kalau Ibu menunggu kalian di dapur. Kalian berdua belum sarapan kan? Kau Sibuk melayani Ayahmu sejak tadi pagi!" Nyonya Park terus bergumam tentang alasanya meminta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera kedapur sambil terus melangkah kebelakang.

Membangunkan Chanyeol? Akhirnya, Baekhyun harus tetap bicara dengan Park Chanyeol meskipun egonya menolak. Ia harus berusaha menyimpan kekecewaannya untuk beberapa waktu. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol dan harus menanggung rasa kesal karena laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Mungkinkah ia harus beteriak? _Mood_ nya terlalu buruk untuk berteriak-teriak sekarang. Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu dan berharap Chanyeol tidak menguncinya. Dan harapanya terkabul, Chanyeol tidak mengunci pintunya. Apa yang sedang Baekhyun fikirkan dengan memasuki kamar Chanyeol? Bagaimana bila Chanyeol melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari yang sudah-sudah? Baekhyun hendak melangkah keluar kamar tapi ia membatalkan niatnya dan kembali memandang Chanyeol yang tidur sambil memeluk Jaket Visa yang di cari-carinya. Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu menatap laki-laki itu lebih dalam. Wajah yang sama sekali berbeda, Chanyeol yang

sedang tidur terlihat sangat manis. Sikap kekanak-kanakanya membuat wajahnya masih terlihat sangat muda, dia tampan dan menenangkan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terpesona kan?

"Hei, Tuan Muda! Ini sudah siang, kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?"

Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Ia masih terlelap dan tidak perduli dengan suara Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluh. "Park, ayo bangun!"

Kali ini dia hanya menggeliat. Baekhyun mulai mengusahakan banyak cara untuk membangunkanya, memanggil-manggilnya dengan keras dan kasar, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, bahkan sampai mengancam akan membanjirinya dengan air. Tapi Chanyeol kelihatanya tidak ingin bangun.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mulai kehabisan akal. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan namanya. "Bangunlah, Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Kau harusnya tau ini sulit untukku. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu, aku sangat membencimu dan." Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan teriakan kecil saat merasakan Tangan Chanyeol menarik lenganya dengan kuat dan dalam tempo yang sangat cepat tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah tubuh Chanyeol, wajah mereka sangat dekat tinggal beberapa inchi lagi sebelum bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya.

"Diamlah!" Chanyeol berkata parau, ia lalu meninggalkan tubuh Baekhyun dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan gadis itu. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi!"

Semua yang begitu tiba-tiba ini membuat Baekhyun shock untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bahkan sudah berniat untuk berteriak minta tolong jika laki-laki itu bertingkah lagi. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukanya, ia hanya meminta Baekhyun untuk diam dengan cara yang sudah pasti akan membuat gadis itu tutup mulut. Baekhyun berusaha bangun dan duduk dengan baik, Park Chanyeol adalah laki-laki pertama yang tidur di pangkuanya seperti ini, bahkan beberapa laki-laki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padanya. Chanyeol sepertinya hanya ingin bermanja.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tidak benar-benar tidur. Suara Baekhyun yang pertama sudah membangunkanya tapi kelelahan membuatnya membiarkan Baekhyun ribut-ribut seorang diri. Kali ini dia benar-benar ingin tidur di pangkuan Baekhyun meskipun hanya untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa? Itu yang selalu bergema di dalam otaknya. Ia hanya menyukai tubuh Baekhyun yang hangat, tidak tubuh Baekhyun tidak hanya hangat, tapi panas, sangat panas. Chanyeol merasakan hawa panas itu saat telapak tangan Baekhyun menyentuh keningnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membelai rambutnya. Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin seperti itu lebih lama.

oOo

Okay, chapter berapa ini? 5? Thats a long shot.

Review?

1 Meja yang dibawahnya terdapat penghangat, biasa di gunakan pada musim dingin.

2 Tempat latihan para pemanah berkuda. Dojo: Tempat latihan, Yebusame: Olahraga memanah di atas kuda.


	6. Chapter 6

Zfuchsia, presents :

 **VENUS!**

 **Chanyeol and all the girls around~**

Chanyeol dan semua gadisnya. Tentu, Chanyeol menyukai mereka.

Remake FF dari Novel 'Venus'. Keterangan lebih lanjut baca A/N Chapter 1

oOo

 _-_ _Back to Seoul_ _-_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menuju Seoul dengan kereta api, padatnya penumpang membuat mereka harus rela untuk berdiri. Untungnya mereka berdua tidak membawa barang yang banyak sehingga itu tidak terlalu mengganggu. Tapi selama di jalan suasana benar-benar beku karena tidak ada satu orangpun di antara mereka yang berani bicara. Saat tanpa sengaja keduanya beradu pandang, Baekhyun akan membuang wajah lebih dulu sehingga Chanyeol merasa tidak ada hal lain yang harus di lakukan selain melakuan hal yang sama. Kekakuan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya senggolan misterius dari penumpang lain yang berpindah tempat hampir membuat Baekhyun jatuh dan Chanyeol beraksi cepat meraih pinggangnya.

 _"Keep your hand!"_ Bisik Baekhyun geram.

Reaksi yang membangkitkan semangat Chanyeol kembali. "Sebaiknya biarkan aku terus seperti ini karena sangat banyak orang yang berniat menyentuhmu dan bertindak seolah-olah mereka tidak sengaja melakukanya!"

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Venusku sayang, Aku memang sangat suka menyentuhmu tapi aku tidak pernah berpura-pura kan? Aku akan menyentuhmu kapanpun aku suka!" Kali ini Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun kepadanya, melingkarkan kedua tanganya dan membelai perut Baekhyun yang datar, semuanya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merinding. "Selama kau memakai cincin itu, Kau adalah milikku. Jadi hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu!"

Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol yang terus menjelajahi perutnya agar berhenti bergerak. "Baiklah, tapi tetap seperti ini karena aku tidak suka dengan aksimu meraba tubuhku di depan orang banyak seperti sekarang!"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Kali ini Baekhyun mengizinkanya melakukan hal seperti ini meskipun dengan sebuah syarat. Panas tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar sudah merasukinya, ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang sangat manis merebak dari tubuhnya dan rambut coklat yang selembut sutra itu memiliki aroma yang lain lagi tapi sangat serasi. Kedua lenganya yang melingkari tubuh Baekhyun dapat merasakan kalau gadis itu gugup dengan hal ini, gugup karena mereka begitu dekat, karena dada Chanyeol menempel di punggunya sehingga bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan karena pandangan banyak orang yang selalu tertuju pada mereka berdua. Chanyeol mempererat rangkulanya dan Baekhyun menggeliat dia masih berusaha mengamankan diri dengan berbagai cara. Dengan posisi yang seperti ini, tidak saling bicara bukanlah masalah lagi . Detak jantung mereka yang saling berbicara, berusaha saling menyamai ritme kerjanya di dalam tubuh.

Kereta berhenti dengan tidak terasa, para penumpang yang sejak tadi melirik kearah mereka berdua pada akhirnya menghentikan pandangan irinya dan keluar dengan segera. Byun Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan keluar lebih dulu dengan membawa tasnya. Chanyeol masih berusaha menyusul gadis yang beberapa menit lalu berada dalam pelukannya dan mengiringi langkahnya. Baekhyun cukup lama mengungguli egonya dan berusaha mendahului Chanyeol, tapi kemudian menyerah harus menjadi pilihan karena ia tetap tidak tau harus pergi kemana mereka setelah ini.

"Apa tidak bisa aku pulang ke London lebih dulu?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah langkahnya semakin memelan dan mereka berdua bisa berjalan bersisian dengan lebih santai.

"Sekarang? Aku takut tidak akan bisa. Kita harus menghadiri pernikahan Huang Zitao karena kakakku pasti ada disana. Meskipun aku tidak memberi tahu kepadanya tentangmu, Ibu pasti sudah memberi tau."

"Lalu setelah ini kita harus kemana?"

"Apartemen Huang Zitao. Kita akan kerumah mempelai wanita, tapi ku rasa calon pengantin pria juga ada disana. Ada hubungan yang rumit yang membuat mereka semua harus berada dalam satu rumah malam ini juga," Dan semuanya mengalir. Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya, Menceritakan hubungan persahabatanya dengan Tao dan calon suaminya Kris, tentang keduanya yang memiliki satu orang kakak bernama Zhoumi, juga tentang sebab mengapa kakak perempuan Chanyeol bisa berada disana.

Sepanjang perjalanan benar-benar di penuhi cerita-cerita yang menarik, Chanyeol terus berbicara dan Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan baik, sesekali gadis itu bertanya tentang hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa heran lalu Chanyeol akan menjawabnya dengan tepat dan baik. Kali ini tanpa sadar keduanya sudah berbicara dengan nyaman dan untuk pertama kali tidak berisi cacian Baekhyun atau kata-kata penuh gairah dari mulut Chanyeol. Semuanya kenyamanan itu terus bertahan bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki lift dan dalam waktu yang singkat keduanya akan sampai di apartement dimana semua orang berkumpul.

Bunyi dentingan halus membuat perhatian mereka segera beralih ke pintu yang terbuka. Beberapa orang masuk setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari dalam lift. Tidak perlu berjalan jauh lagi, keduanya sudah sampai di depan pintu dan Jungsoo menyambut adiknya dengan gembira. Keberadaan Baekhyun juga sangat menarik hatinya, dalam waktu singkat ia memandangi Baekhyun dari unjung kaki hingga kepala lalu tersenyum di iringi pandangan dengan kilatan yang misterius.

"Kau, Baekhyun? Astaga! Kau sangat sempurna, benar-benar masuk kedalam kriteria idaman semua orang, dan Chanyeol juga tentunya!" Jungsoo kemudian tersenyum lalu menoleh kepada adiknya. "Aku benarkan?"

"Biarkan kami masuk dulu, baru kita bicara di dalam!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Calon istri yang kau pilih adalah wanita idamanmu?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sesaat. "Kau gila? Untuk apa bertanya lagi. Lihat dadanya yang besar, pinggulnya yang bulat, perut yang rata, bukan hanya menarik untuk di lihat! Ciumanya juga sangat luar biasa!"

Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati. Chanyeol sedang memujinya? Dia hanya menyebutkan bagian-bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah disentuh olehnya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa mengatakan hal-sevulgar itu di depan saudara perempuannya?

"Kalau dia menikah denganku, dia harus berhenti jadi pengacara!" Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapanya sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan serius, beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada calon istrinya yang sedang jadi topic pembicaraan. "Karena dia tidak akan ku biarkan turun dari ranjangku!"

Jungsoo melotot mendengar pernyataan adiknya, ia lalu menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir dan agak menundukkan wajah, sebelah tanganya menggosok-gosok tengkuknya perlahan. Baekhyun sedang merasa tidak enak karena ucapan Chanyeol yang seharusnya hanya menjadi konsumsi mereka berdua secara pribadi. "Baekhyun, apa Ayahku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk bersabar terhadapnya? Aku mengerti kau pasti merasa sangat sial sekali karena harus menikah dengan orang ini!"

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. Menikah dengan orang itu? Entahlah.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam apartement tanpa di suruh lagi, ia membawa tas Baekhyun juga meskipun meninggalkan pemiliknya di pintu bersama kakaknya. Sedangkan Jungsoo masih berusaha berbicara kepada Baekhyun mengenai sesuatu.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang seorang laki-laki yang penuh dengan gairah, tapi membicarakanmu dengan cara seperti itu sedikit banyak dia sudah menunjukkan kalau dia sedang memujamu. Sekarang masuklah, kau akan tidur di kamar perempuan malam ini!"

oOo

 _-Serangan Tak Terduga Dari Sang Dewi-_

"Kris tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih dari sebuah genggaman tangan, dia memelukku beberapa kali dan menciumku hanya sekali."

Huang Zitao bersungut-sungut saat semua wanita yang berada di rumah itu berkumpul di kamarnya. Alice Kim istri Kakak sulungnya Zhoumi, Jungsoo yang merupakan istri dari kangin, Ibunya dan juga Baekhyun. Semua laki-laki sedang berkumpul di kamar lain dan anak-anak sudah tidur di kamar yang berbeda juga. Pembicaraan menjelang hari-hari pernikahan selalu menjadi topik yang seru, tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Dia masih sangat lelah dan benar-benar mengantuk. Saat tiba di London nanti Baekhyun akan memastikan kalau dirinya bisa tidur seharian dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?" Lanjutnya, matanya yang bening berbinar-binar bahagia, dia akan memasuki kehidupan baru bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Baekhyun mendesah. Baginya pernikahan hanya beban, sejak kecil ia bisa berpacaran dengan siapa saja tapi tidak pernah terfikir untuk menikah. Tapi di usia yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, Ia harus mendapatkan suami karena Ibunya yang masih berfikir dengan cara yang sangat Asia itu tidak menginginkan putrinya jadi perawan tua. Itu yang menyebabkan Baekhyun selalu menjalani _perjodohan_ dan selalu mengusahakan agar pria-pria itu menolak perjodohan mereka. Park Jongin, seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang akan di biarkanya menjalani _perjodohan_ secara normal denganya, karena Kai cukup di kenal dan pernah di kaguminya. Sayangnya Baekhyun harus menelan pahit saat mengetahui kalau dirinya di jodohkan dengan laki-laki yang paling di bencinya di seluruh dunia. Baekhyun tidak pernah menolak perjodohan, tapi dia selalu berhasil membuat pihak laki-laki yang melakukanya. Chanyeol seharusnya juga, tapi laki-laki gila itu cukup mampu bertahan hingga sekarang hanya karena dia menyukai tubuh Baekhyun, hanya karena Baekhyun adalah sumber gairah yang bisa membuatnya berapi-api di semua tempat. Baekhyun meraba perutnya yang Chanyeol sentuh, payudaranya yang di remas, dan lehernya. Chanyeol juga sudah menyentuh kaki-kakinya, membelai paha, meremas pinggul. Astaga! Meskipun bukan dalam satu waktu, nyaris semua anggota tubuhnya sudah pernah di jamah oleh laki-laki itu!

"Baekhyun!"

Jungsoo memanggilnya. Seluruh bayangannya tentang Park Chanyeol buyar begitu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Jungsoo.

"Iya, tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku bertanya, bagaimana denganmu dan Chanyeol. Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja? Sudah tidur bersama?"

Mata Baekhyun membesar mendengarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Tidak, kami tidak pernah sampai kesitu! Aku mengatakan kepadanya untuk tetap memakai celananya saat sedang bersamaku!"

Spontan tawa membahana di ruangan itu. Jungsoo yang reda lebih cepat bertanya lagi. "Benarkah? Chanyeol adalah anak yang sangat gigih, apa lagi menyangkut sesuatu yang tidak bisa di tahan seperti gairah, Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu? Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang?"

"Karena saat itu dia." Baekhyun gugup, haruskah dia mengatakanya?

"Ayolah, katakan saja!"

"Karena saai itu dia hampir melakukanya, untungnya pada saat itu Kai datang dan aku bisa bernafas lega sampai hari ini!" Baekhyun menatap jam di dinding, waktu benar-benar sudah lewat tengah malam. "Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?"

"Aku masih ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang Chanyeol!" Tao merengek.

"Tidurlah!" Jungsoo memberi izin. Lalu berbicara kepada Huang Zitao yang kelihatanya kecewa. "Dia harus kembali ke London besok siang, jangan sampai Baekhyun kurang istirahat!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sebelum tidur dirinya ingin kekamar mandi dulu. Sebelum keluar dari pintu kamar, ia berkata kepada Tao. "Sebaiknya _Onnie_ juga tidur! jika tidak, akan ada kantung mata menggelayuti wajahmu besok pagi. Bergadang bisa merusak kecantikanmu!"

"Ah, ya Baiklah! Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi" jawab Tao sambil menarik bantal ke pangkuannya.

Berjalan ke kamar mandi sebenarnya tidak harus membuatnya melewati kamar para pria, tapi melihat cahaya lampu menyeruak dari sela-sela pintu kamar menarik perhatianya lebih lanjut. Baekhyun mendekat dan ingin tau apa yang terjadi di dalam dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari kalau mereka sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang perempuan lakukan. Park Chanyeol bahkan tampak sangat bersemangat memberi kuliah seksnya saat ini seolah-olah dirinya sedang mengajarkan tekhnik berperang. Baekhyun menghembuskan tawa kecil lalu kembali beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat membuatnya semakin mengantuk dan mempercepat kerjanya untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci kaki tanganya agar bisa segera tidur, setelah semuanya selesai, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang agah sempoyongan. Seseorang mendorong tubuhnya masuk kembali kekamar mandi membuat tubuhnya merasa nyeri karena terhempas ke dinding. Park Chanyeol lagi dan kini dirinya sudah ada dalam rangkulan laki-laki itu. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya erat sehingga tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar dalam kuasanya dan yang sebelah lagi membantunya memegangi leher gadis itu agar Baekhyun tidak bisa melarikan diri dari ciumannya yang penuh gairah. Baekhyun berusaha berontak dengan cara mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, ia tau itu tidak akan berhasil dan pasti akan sia-sia, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyentuh bibirnya meskipun jaraknya sudah sangat dekat, tinggal beberapa inci lagi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di dalam?" Chanyeol bertanya, suaranya terdengar seperti sedang mendesah membuat Baekhyun di jalari kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Umm..., kurasa sama.. .dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan!"

"Lalu apa kau tidak merindukanku? Membicarakan hal itu membuatku merasa bergairah dan aku selalu mengingatmu!"

"Ya, aku tau, jika tidak kau tidak akan seperti ini! Sepertinya." Baekhyun segerap menutup mulutnya, bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan itu seolah-olah menerima semua perbuatan Chanyeol telah menjadi kebiasaan baginya lalu apa yang akan dia katakanya tadi? _Sepertinya aku sempat merasakan hal yang sama._ Karena itukah dia merasa sangat tertarik untuk melintasi kamar para pria tadi? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sepertinya kau harus kecewa karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur, Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu berikan aku ciuman selamat malam!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau? Kau akan memaksaku dengan cara apa lagi? Menggerayangiku seperti saat kita di TESCo? Atau meremas payudara seperti waktu itu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau sudah sangat hafal dengan watakku! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kecuali saat kita berada di atas tempat tidur. Jadi ku rasa aku akan melakukan hal lain yang belum pernah ku lakukan seperti."

Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan teriakan panjang yang tertahan, satu jari Chanyeol yang tadi berada di bahunyanya kini sudah menerobos masuk ke bagian terdalam dirinya yang panas. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat karena kesakitan yang luar biasa sehingga membuatnya mencakar dada Chanyeol dan meremas pakaianya kuat- kuat. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya merasa tenang meskipun rasa perih membuatnya hampir kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri. Baekhyun menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya kepada laki-laki itu penuh penyerahan.

"Demi Tuhan, Kau sudah sangat menyakitiku kali ini!" desis Baekhyun lemah. "Kau sudah melanggar hak-hak reproduksiku!"

"Lalu kau akan menuntutku?" Chanyeol menekan lagi semakin dalam, Baekhyun mengerang lagi dan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya. "Aku masih memakai celanaku, sayang. Meskipun kau harusnya tau kalau itu membuatku kesakitan!"

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menyerang Chanyeol dengan tatapanya. "Kalau kau fikir kali ini aku menikmatinya, kau salah! Keluarkan tanganmu, aku bersumpah ini sangat sakit, Park!"

Chanyeol menekan lebih dalam lagi, dan terus berusaha lebih dalam, dia hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun merasa kesakitan dan itu sudah pasti. Baekhyun sudah mengeluh berkali-kali. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol memaksa seorang perempuan dan dia menyadari kalau Baekhyun saat ini sedang tidak merasakan kenikmatan apapun tapi ia belum ingin berhenti.

"Ku mohon hentikan, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahanya!"

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah sangat lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Chanyeol melihat sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya, Baekhyun menangis? Apakah sesakit itu? Gairahnya padam secara tiba-tiba, Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dengan erangan yang tertahan karena gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit yang di keluhkanya. Baekhyun terkulai lemah di lantai kamar mandi dengan punggung tersandar di dinding. Ia merapatkan kedua pahanya kuat-kuat sebagai tanda kalau bagian tubuh yang paling di lindunginya di dera rasa perih yang luar biasa. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak hanya memandanginya saja, ia juga duduk di lantai yang sama sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang juga meremas tanganya dengan sangat kuat.

"Antarkan aku kedokter!" bisiknya. "Aku benar-benar cidera! Sakitnya tidak bisa hilang!"

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin manjadi-jadi, ia bahkan menekan bagian bawah perutnya dengan kuat sambil meringis di sela-sela sedu sedan yang memilukan. Gadis itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasa takut. Dengan cepat dia berlari kekamarnya untuk meminjam kunci mobil siapa saja. Beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan khawatir dan segera menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Semalaman semua orang menjadi benar-benar gaduh, beberapa orang menemaninya kerumah sakit dan sebagian lagi tinggal di rumah. ICU menjadi sasaran pertama yang membuat jantung Chanyeol seakan berhenti berdetak menanti kabar, hingga menjelang pagi semuanya selesai dan Baekhyun sudah tertidur nyenyak di sebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit. Jungsoo, Kangin dan Zhoumi yang semalaman menemaninya

sudah pulang begitu Baekhyun di pindahkan keruangan itu karena walau bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pernikahan Kris dan pernikahan tidak boleh batal karena perbuatanya.

"Anda tidak bisa memaksa pasangan anda untuk melakukan treatment- treatment seks pada saat dia sedang tidak menginginkanya. Itu sangat menyakitinya, hal itu bisa menyebabkan pendarahan seperti sekarang yang dalam dunia kedokteran kita sebut dengan Vaginimus. Tapi anda tidak perlu merasa khawatir karena tidak ada yang terluka. Pasangan anda hanya sedang mengalami stress dan kelelahan. Dan dapat di pastikan akan segera pulih dalam beberapa hari."

Chanyeol menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau mengenai Vaginimus atau semacamnya, dia juga tidak menduga kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang pucat dan di infus dengan kantong darah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Baekhyun tidak pernah serius menolak, dia pikir Baekhyun menikmati semua kelakuanya selama ini dan Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura tidak suka. Ternyata dugaanya salah.

Sinar Matahari sudah menggantikan cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan, Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sebuah bayangan samar yang berbicara denganya, semakin lama semakin jelas dan ia harus menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berbaring di rumah sakit, semua ingatanya tentang rumah sakit masih sangat jelas. Saat bagaimana Chanyeol menggendongnya sambil berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir dan teriakan- teriakanya yang memanggil dokter jaga. Ia juga masih bisa mengingat dengan baik saat dirinya di pindahkan ke ruang rawat sebelum akhirnya di beri suntikan penenang untuk kesekian kalinya agar tertidur. Ia berusaha untuk duduk dan rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya lagi meskipun tidak separah yang di rasakanya semalam, Chanyeol membantunya dengan teliti dan hati-hati.

"Kau masih disini, Park?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat parau. Tenggorokanya terasa sangat kering dan Ia kehausan. "Bisa berikan aku air?"

Dengan tangkas Chanyeol mengambilkan segelas air dan membantu Baekhyun untuk memegangi gelasnya saat gadis itu minum. Setelah itu ia meletakkan kembali gelas di atas meja dan meninggalkan kursinya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak pergi kepesta? Sahabatmu menikah hari ini!"

"Aku sudah sangat gila kalau aku meninggalkanmu disini untuk sebuah pesta." Desisnya. "Maafkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau rasa sakit yang kau katakan itu serius. Selama ini kebanyakan perempuan juga mengeluh.. .tapi...!"

"Tapi mereka tidak dalam keadaan di paksa!"

"Aku kira selama ini kau menikmatinya!"

"Sudahlah, Ini tidak di sengaja kan? Aku cuma tidak siap sama sekali tadi malam karena lelah dan mengantuk."

"Walau bagaimanapun aku yang salah!"

Baekhyun tersenyum di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, ia menggapai tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat. "Mendekatlah, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu!"

Chanyeol mendekat menyediakan telinganya untu di bisiki sesuatu, tapi ia malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain dan tidak terduga. Baekhyun mencium bibirnya dengan hangat dan lembut, ciuman yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah di rasakanya, ciuman yang hanya berisi perasaan bukan gairah. Ciuman yang cukup membuat Chanyeol terperangah saat Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya lalu mengalihkan cumanya menjadi sebuah rangkulan. Gadis itu menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya di lepaskan dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di posisi semula.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau tidak sedang menyatakan cinta padaku kan?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma ingin memberi tahu kalau perempuan bukan hanya butuh gairah, tapi juga perasaan. Jadi jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada wanita lain!"

Chanyeol masih terkesima dengan apa yang dirasakanya dan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Wanita bukan makhluk yang bisa mendapatkan gairah secara mendadak saat kau memperlakukanya dengan kasar, meskipun saat itu kau sedang menyentuh daerah sensitif di bagian manapun. Berjanjilah Jangan pernah begini lagi terhadapku tanpa izin dariku!" Baekhyun kemudian tertawa getir. "Seharusnya aku memberikan pengertian tentang ini sejak awal. Selama ini aku salah karena sudah menyikapinya dengan kasar!"

Hening sejenak. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam sedangkan Chanyeol masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Baekhyun baik- baik, semuanya ini sudah membuat fikiranya menjadi buntu.

"Aku berjanji!" Kata Chanyeol kemudian. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukanya tanpa seizinmu. Tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan pertunangan sampai aku bisa membawamu ke tempat tidur!"

Wajah Baekhyun menengadah, sesaat pandanganya terpaku pada wajah Chanyeol yang nakal. Dia pikir umurnya sudah berapa? Park Chanyeol masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti sedia kala. Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Baekhyun menahan tawa, dan semuanya perlahan mulai membaik.

oOo

 _-_ _Am I Lo_ _v_ _e_ _Hi_ _m? Am I Not?_ _-_

Apa yang mulai di rasakanya? Belakangan Baekhyun selalu menyikapi Chanyeol dengan penuh perasaan, mulai berharap agar Chanyeol tidak meninggalkanya, tidak membatalkan pertunangaanya. Semenjak pulang dari Seoul, Chanyeol selalu mencemaskanya, ngotot mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kantor dan memintanya berjanji untuk menunggunya menjemput. Kadang-kadang pada Jam istirahat Chanyeol sengaja datang kekantornya dengan berbagai alasan dan alasan itu selalu menyangkut Kai. Tapi hari ini Park Chanyeol tidak datang ke kantor, tidak juga mengantarnya tadi pagi. Baekhyun sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. Dia yang pergi lebih pagi sebelum pintu _Flat_ Chanyeol terbuka, sebelum jam-jam bangun tidur Chanyeol tiba. Baekhyun melihat Jam digital yang ada di pojok layar ponselnya. Bukan, itu ponsel Park Chanyeol dan ponsel miliknya masih berada di tangan laki-laki itu. Meskipun Chanyeol berjanji akan menukar ponselnya kembali setelah mereka sampai di Korea, Chanyeol tidak melakukanya. Kepulangan mereka dari Seoul juga sudah berlalu hampir dua minggu dan Chanyeol tidak pernah mengungkit untuk mengambil kembali ataupun mengembalikan ponsel miliknya.

Praktis karena sebuah ponsel, dunia Baekhyun berubah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menghubunginya kecuali Chanyeol dan hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak pernah mau memberikan nomor ponsel Chanyeol kepada orang lain yang mulai menanyakan kenapa ia sulit di hubungi? Dia hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum lalu menyarankan untuk menelpon ke telpon kantor pada pagi hari sampai jam delapan malam karena pada jam segitu biasanya Baekhyun masih ada di kantor. Bila tidak, mereka bisa menghubunginya di nomor yang lama karena bila ia sedang tidak berada di kantor, Baekhyun pasti sedang menghadiri persidaangan atau bersama dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah membiarkan Ibunya kebingungan karena menghubunginya, itulah sebabnya ia selalu menelpon Ibu pada saat berada di kantor sedikitnya dua hari sekali. Jadi meskipun Baekhyun jauh dari ponsel dia tetap tau kalau dalam dua hari kedepan Ibunya akan pindah ke London dan tinggal bersama keluarga kakaknya di Ilchester. Baekho tidak ikut Ibunya untuk tinggal di rumah Seunghyun, Anak itu lebih memilih untuk tinggal di coffee shop milik kakak keduanya Seungho dan membantu Seungho bekerja karena Seungho memang sangat butuh bantuan. Semenjak istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan, Seungho selalu Sibuk dan semakin kewalahan mengurusi kedua putra kembarnya yang hiper aktif.

Sekarang sudah malam, seharusnya Chanyeol sudah datang menjemputnya. Tapi ini bukan yang pertama kali Chanyeol terlambat, Apakah Baekhyun tetap akan menunggunya seperti biasa? Baekhyun merasa kalau pilihan untuk menelpon Chanyeol lebih baik. Dia tidak akan kebingungan harus menunggu atau tidak karena mereka benar- benar tidak berkomunikasi hari ini.

"Ya, Sayang!" Chanyeol masih melakukan itu. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah protes sejak awal.

"Kau dimana? Akan menjemputku atau tidak? Kalau tidak bisa aku akan minta tolong Kai mengantarku pulang!"

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan itu! Aku sedang ada urusan tapi aku pasti akan menjemput meskipun agak terlambat. Jadi lebih baik cari hiburan saja sampai aku datang!"

"Urusan dengan siapa?"

"Nana. Teman!" Suara Chanyeol terdengar tidak yakin saat mengatakan kata teman. "Jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu sampai aku menjemput!"

Telpon di meja Baekhyun berdering dengan bunyi yang sangat mengganggu. Ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikanya dan tetap berbicara dengan Chanyeol "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu, Kalau kau tidak datang kau akan mati!"

"Kalau aku datang? Aku dapat hadiah kan?"

Bunyi dering telpon semakin intens. Sepertinya itu sebuah telpon yang sangat penting dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk terus pura-pura tidak peduli, ia mengakhiri percakapanya dengan satu kalimat pendek. "Kita lihat nanti!" Baekhyun lalu mematikan posel yang ada di tanganya dan memasukkanya kembali kedalam tas. Setelah itu tanganya berganti dengan telpon kantor yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi nyaring.

"Hallo, Byun Baekhyun disini! Ada yang bisa saya-"

"Baekhyun! Aku sudah menduga kau masih ada di kantor? Kau belum akan pulang kan? Aku ada sedikit masalah dan aku harus mengorbankanmu, aku sangat minta maaf."Luhan terdengar sangat terburu-buru, ucapanya yang memberondong dengan sangat cepat membuat Baekhyun jadi merasa bingung.

"Kau ini sedang berbicara apa? Ceritakan pelan-pelan!"

"Baiklah," Luhan terdengar sedang menghela nafas. "Hari ini aku memiliki agenda di luar rencana. Tadi siang aku pergi bersama Dokter Mark dan rencananya kami pulang sebelum malam. Tapi kendaraan yang kami pakai sedang mogok, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang! Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat!"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah yang besar."

"Tapi kau tidak bawa kunci _flat_ hari ini!"

"Iya, tidak masalah! Aku bisa menunggu di _flat_ sebelah sampai kau pulang. Tapi berjanjilah kalau malam ini juga kau harus pulang! Jangan sampai aku menunggumu terlalu lama karena aku tidak suka merepotkan tetangga terlalu banyak."

 _"Oke,_ thanks!"

Baekhyun menghirup udara yang masih berkeliaran di ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia menggosok hidungnya yang gatal, flu yang menyerang sejak dua hari yang lalu sudah membuatnya tidak berselera makan sama sekali dan sekarang ia merasa sangat lemah. Baekhyun sudah berencana untuk tidur setelah sampai di rumah, tapi sepertinya ia harus menunda hasrat yang satu itu sampai Luhan pulang. Musim dingin yang sudah menyerang membuat udara di luar sangat dingin dan perutnya semakin lapar. Baekhyun mengambil kembali ponsel Chanyeol yang ada dalam tasnya dan mengirimkan pesan agar Chanyeol membelikannya makanan cepat saji dalam perjalanan menjemputnya disini.

"Kau belum pulang?" Park Jongin Menyapanya dengan suara keras kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu dan memandang Baekhyun dengan senyumnya. Tanpa di persilahkan Kai masuk ke ruangan itu

dan duduk di meja karyawan lain yang berada di sebelah meja Baekhyun. "Semua orang sudah pulang!"

"Aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol. Dia bilang akan sedikit terlambat hari ini!"

"Kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Kau ingin segera pulang? Kalau begitu pulanglah duluan!"

"Tidak. Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai Chanyeol menelpon kalau dirinya tidak bisa datang menjemput." Kai kemudian memamerkan giginya lewat senyum yang mengembang jenaka. "Kita sudah cukup lama tidak pulang bersama. Kau selalu bersama Chanyeol. Apa hubungan kalian serius?"

"Kau ini sedang mengatakan apa? Aku tidak yakin dengan itu. Aku rasa kami dekat karena bertetangga."

"Tapi kalian dulu sangat bermusuhan!"

"Mungkin karena waktu itu aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik denganya. Kebersamaan di Korea cukup bisa dikatakan sebagai _moment_ yang memperbaiki komunikasi kami berdua!"

"Benarkah? Apa disana terjadi sesuatu?"

Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Tentu saja iya, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa kepada siapapun dan dia harap Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Tentu saja, sesuatu yang sangat parah seperti Kelelahan misalnya! Perjalanan di sana cukup singkat dan ternyata aku tidak hanya di ajak mengunjungi satu tempat. Jet lag dan pesta pernikahan sudah membuatku kehilangan waktu tidur!"

"Jadi karena itu kau terlihat sangat tidak sehat pada minggu pertama kepulanganmu ke London?"

"Sepertinya begitu, aku kurang istirahat dan butuh istirahat yang cukup!"

"Tapi sepertinya istirahatmu belum begitu sempurna, nona!" Kai menarik kakinya sehingga ia duduk bersila di atas meja. "Kau hanya terlihat membaik tidak lebih dari lima hari dan sekarang wajahmu bahkan lebih pucat di bandingkan dengan saat kau kembali dari Korea!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Ia memandang Jam di dinding. Sudah jam delapan malam dan

Chanyeol belum juga datang. Tadi dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang ada urusan dengan seseorang. Nana. "Kai, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kai Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Asalkan kau tidak bertanya berapa banyak hutangku atau berapa berat badanku! Belakangan ini aku semakin gemuk dan aku tidak suka saat orang-orang menanyakan hal- itu!"

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Apakah Kau kenal dengan Nana? Dia siapa? Seorang wanita, Kan?"

Nana? Baekhyun tau darimana? Kai sempat mematung beberapa saat karena di dera rasa ragu akan memberi jawaban seperti apa. Tapi dia tidak seharusnya menutupi semuanya. Cepat atau lambat Baekhyun pasti mengetahui segalanya. "Dia sekretaris Chanyeol!"

"Berarti wanita yang di restoran waktu itu!" desisnya. Baekhyun tau kalau wanita yang bersama Chanyeol di rstoran waktu itu adalah sekretarisnya, tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Kelihatanya bukan sekretaris biasa karena saat itu Chanyeol Menggenggam tanganya, bukan sekretaris biasa karena tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengajak seorang sekretaris makan malam bedua di restoran mahal. "Seperti apa hubungan mereka berdua!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau? Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut apa? Ceritakanlah karena sepertinya kita sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Anggap saja untuk mengisi waktu sampai jemputanku datang."

Kai mengangkat bahunya, tidak yakin kalau dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah benar-benar kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Semenjak perjodohan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di laksanakan, hubungan Kai dan Baekhyun tidak se kaku biasanya. Dengan ragu Kai menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi, "Sama seperti yang lainnya!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. sama seperti yang lainya?

"Sama seperti semua makhluk sejenis yang berada di sekitarnya. Kecuali kau, karena Byun Baekhyun memiliki ikatan dengan Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menyentuh kembali cincin bermata ruby yang masih setia melekat di jarinya. Ya, dia berbeda karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan cincin yang Chanyeol berikan. Bukan karena ia memiliki hati Chanyeol seperti yang sedang dia harapkan.

"kau menyukainya?" Kai memandangnya dengan pandangan misterius. "Katakan padaku, apakah kau menyukai Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan!"

"Benar. Pertanyaan yang sangat pas untukmu. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Pandangan Kai masih belum lepas dari Baekhyun yang mulai kelihatan kikuk. "Kau masih tidak ingin cerita? Biasanya kau selalu menceritakan apa saja kepadaku!"

Baekhyun berusaha meruntuhkan perasaan kikuknya, tidak ada salahnya mengatakan bagaimana perasaanya sekarang kepada Kai. Mungkin Kai punya pendapat yang baik tentang masalahnya, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak perlu menyimpannya sendirian lagi. "Suka? Mungkin aku menyukainya karena belakangan ini kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Dia sedikit lebih sopan dan tidak pernah lagi menyentuhku, aku fikir hanya itu dan mudah-mudahan saja tidak lebih!"

"Dia pernah menyentuhmu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. "Kau jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Maksudku, seperti., seperti apa ya?" Baekhyun berusaha mencari contoh yang mungkin lebih bisa di terima oleh banyak orang karena dia masih ingin merahasiakan bentuk interaksinya dan Chanyeol yang tidak biasa. "Seperti saat dia menggendongku keluar dari sini waktu aku melihatnya di ruanganmu. Atau memegang tangan saat bersama Luhan. Seperti itu!"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan kan?" Kai memandangi Baekhyun dengan serius dan mulai merasa lega saat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kau menyukainya karena dia tiba-tiba saja bersikap lebih baik. Itu wajar. Dia bersikap seperti itu juga karena semakin menyukaimu, begitu katanya."

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangku padamu?"

"Dia mengatakan banyak hal kepadaku, meskipun tidak semuanya! Walau bagaimanapun aku adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang di milikinya di London. Chanyeol bilang, saat di Korea dia melihat sisi lain dari dirimu. Kau tidak segalak yang selalu kau tunjukkan selama ini, tidak juga sekejam yang selalu kau tunjukkan. Seandainya kau bisa menjadi seperti yang di inginkannya mungkin dia akan mengikatmu selamanya disisinya. Perlu kau tau, pada awalnya Chanyeol mendekatimu hanya untuk bermain-main dan saat dia mengatakan akan mengikatmu selamanya aku nyaris percaya jika saja dia tidak tertawa sambil mengatakan kalau itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi, dan dia juga tidak pernah berharap sama sekali!"

"Menjadi seperti yang dia inginkan? Maksudnya apa?"

"Apa lagi yang menarik minatnya kepada wanita? Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan, tapi kau sendiri pasti sudah tau kalau Chanyeol sangat menyukai tubuhmu, kau selalu jadi perhatianya semenjak kemunculanmu yang pertama kali, saat aku mengatakan kalau aku mengenalmu, dia sangat antusias dan berharap bisa menggenggam Byun Baekhyun erat-erat. Tapi sayangnya interaksi pertama kalian adalah saat kau menangani kasus artis yang punya hubungan sumbang denganya, waktu itu kau menamparnya untuk yang pertama kali didepan umum. Sadar atau tidak, kalian berdua selalu jadi sorotan media karena permusuhan yang menarik itu. Tapi semenjak kalian berbaikan, media jadi bungkam." Kai tertawa, "kenapa aku jadi membicarakan tentang media?"

Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa meskipun tawanya palsu. Dia sangat tau kalau Chanyeol hanya ingin bermain-main dan Baekhyun mengikuti semua permainanya dengan harapan Park Chanyeol akan melepaskanya suatu saat nanti setelah dia lelah. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Baekhyun tidak menginginkanya, melepaskan Chanyeol seperti melepaskan nyawanya karena saat bersama Chanyeol dirinya merasa lebih bernyawa.

"Kapan kalian akan mengakhirinya?"

"Aku sedang menunggunya melakukan itu!"

"Biasanya kau selalu bisa membuat semua laki-laki yang di jodohkan denganmu menolak perjodohanya, tapi sepertinya kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada Chanyeol. Apa karena kau mengharapkanya? Keputusan mengenai kalian berpisah atau tetap bersama sebenarnya ada di tanganmu sendiri!"

Kai benar. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol, tidak benar-benar memerangi Chanyeol agar laki-laki itu menjauh darinya, dia selalu mencari-cari alasan yang selalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Baekhyun pernah mengagumi Chanyeol sebagaimana wanita lain mengaguminya. Lalu mengapa pada akhirnya dia membenci Park Chanyeol? Mungkin karena Chanyeol selalu bersama wanita lain. Apakah dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Chanyeol? Lalu mengapa Baekhyun selalu mengatakan dengan bangga kepada perempuan-perempuan yang selalu mengitari laki-laki itu kalau dia adalah tunangannya?

"Kai, bisakah kau mengantarkan aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Baekhyun harus memastikan semuanya malam ini juga, apakah dia dan Chanyeol harus melanjutkan pertunangan mereka atau tidak. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Chanyeol sambil berjalan keluar gedung kantornya bersama Kai.

"Bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi karena kantor sudah harus di kunci. Aku pulang duluan!" (Delivered: Venus xxxx)

oOo

Thanks for devirna dan 'guest' yang pastinya Kevin hyung-". Boleh kuminta review di chapter 6 ini? 4 chapter lagi tamat dan aku mau review kalian di ff ini. Aku memuaskan kalian dg 6 chapter dalam 24 jam. Dan aku mau dipuaskan juga. Adil kan?


	7. Chapter 7

Zfuchsia, presents :

 **VENUS!**

 **Chanyeol and all the girls around~**

Chanyeol dan semua gadisnya. Tentu, Chanyeol menyukai mereka.

Remake FF dari Novel 'Venus'. Keterangan lebih lanjut baca A/N Chapter 1

oOo

 _-_ _Is this Passion or Love?_ _-_

"Kau sedang ada janji? Sejak tadi kau melihat jam tanganmu terus menerus!" Nana kelihatan gusar dengan perilaku Chanyeol hari ini sejak tadi dengan susah payah ia menahan Chanyeol untuk terus bersamanya. Nana ingin bercerita tentang kekecewaanya terhadap suami, sesuatu hal yang sangat sulit di terima oleh pasangan yang baru sebulan menikah. Suaminya sangat Sibuk dan tidak punya waktu, bahkan untuk sekedar bulan madu meskipun hanya seminggu. Karena itu ia mencari Chanyeol ke kantor dan berharap Chanyeol mau menemaninya. Tapi kenyataan yang di terimanya, Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan sedang tidak bergairah. Chanyeol malah menyarankan Nana untuk menghibur diri dengan makan makanan yang manis seperti cake, hal yang menjadi penyebab mereka berdua ada di sini sekarang. Di sebuah café yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari kantor, Nana tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol memilih tempat ini dan tidak bersedia di ajak pindah ke café yang lain.

Chanyeol kembali menutupi jam tangan dengan lengan kemejanya lalu memandang keluar, di luar sedang hujan dan sangat lebat. Hujan di musim dingin seperti ini bisa membuat flu yang Baekhyun derita semakin parah, udara sedang tidak bersahabat. "Sebenarnya, aku ada janji dengan teman. Dia sedang menungguku di _flat._ Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke _flat_ mu, setelah urusan dengan temanmu selesai kita bisa."

"Tidak, aku takut tidak akan bisa." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Nana. Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Chanyeol tidak pernah berhasil menghabiskan malam bersama satu wanitapun di _flatnya._ Lagipula, bukankah Nana sudah tau kalau Chanyeol sedang tidak bergairah? Chanyeol sangat merindukan hubungan yang seperti itu setidaknya selama hampir sebulan terakhir, Tapi Nana tidak cukup menarik perhatianya lagi seperti dulu.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah membuatku kecewa seharian ini."

"Kau tidak akan suka dengan _flatku_ yang baru. Sebaiknya pulanglah, jangan sampai kau tidak ada saat suamimu ada di rumah!" Chanyeol Memakai Jasnya yang tadi tersampir di kursi dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Baiklah!" Nana mendesah.

Chanyeol tau Nana mungkin sangat kecewa denganya hari ini. Tapi Nana seharusnya tau kalau Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang suka bersandiwara dengan perasaanya, seharusnya dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sejak tadi. Tapi Nana malah lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tau dengan perasaan Chanyeol kepadanya. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang menolak membantu orang yang sedang membutuhkanya. Karena itulah sampai detik ini dia masih bisa bertahan menemani wanita itu. Seandainya Baekhyun tidak mengirimkan pesan, mungkin dia tidak akan pergi juga dari tempat itu. Chanyeol keluar dari café setelah membayar semuanya dan harus sangat terkejut saat melihat Byun Baekhyun berdiri di depan etalase yang memperlihatkan kue-kue dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup, dia sedang berteduh? Baekhyun mendekatinya pelan-pelan dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Aku menunggumu, Tadi aku melihat mobilmu disini tanpa sengaja, jadi aku minta Kai menurunkanku disini." Baekhyun merangkul tubuhnya sendiri, erat.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Takut mengganggu urusanmu. Tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir!"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun terkesima, dia masih mengusahakan senyum sedangkan bibirnya sudah hampir membiru. Spontan Chanyeol membuka Jasnya dan menyelimuti Baekhyun, berharap kedinginanya bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Dia?" Nana bergumam pelan, sepertinya sangat terejut dengan keberadaan Baekhyun dan perhatian Chanyeol kepadanya. Setahu Nana, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah dua orang yang akan saling membuang muka bila berpapasan. Sekarang Byun Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh di depan café dalam keadaan basah kuyup? "Dia Byun Baekhyun kan?"

Baekhyun berusaha membungkukkan wajahnya dengan hormat. Meskipun dia sedang tidak menyukai keberadaan Nana di dekat Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bisa bertindak buruk kepadanya seperti yang selalu di lakukannya kepada wanita-wanita lain sebelumnya, Baekhyun sedang berusaha untuk lebih menghormati privasi Chanyeol. "Iya, Aku Byun Baekhyun. Maaf kalau selama ini pertemuan kita sudah meninggalkaan kesan yang tidak baik!"

Chanyeol berdehem, berharap Nana tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin menyakiti Baekhyun. Untuk mengindari hal tersebut ia segera menyela pembicaraan antara kedua wanita itu. "Nana, Aku mohon maaf sekali, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Tapi aku akan mencarikan Taksi untukmu!"

Baik Baekhyun maupun Nana lalu tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Park Chanyeol menembus hujan untuk mencegat taksi di pinggir jalan. Beberapa taksi yang lewat menolak untuk berhenti hingga akhirnya, ada sebuah taksi yang bersedia berhenti untuknya. Baekhyun merasa sedih saat Chanyeol melakukan hal itu, Chanyeol rela seperti itu karena Nana? Dia sangat cemburu dan memutuskan menyembunyikan perasaanya mungkin lebih baik. Baekhyun akan melupakan niatnya yang semula, ia tidak ingin memperjelas apa-apa. Sedangkan Nana, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol sangat ingin agar dirinya segera menjauh. Ada urusan yang seperti apa dengan Byun Baekhyun? Yang bisa di lakukanya, hanya menyimak semua yang terjadi dengan penuh tanda tanya, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu mendekat setelah meminta Taksi menunggu.

"Taksimu sudah datang, kau cukup berjalan cepat kesana karena pintunya sudah ku buka. Jadi kau tidak akan basah kuyup sepertiku!"

"Terima kasih," ujar Nana sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "kalau kau membutuhkanku suatu saat nanti, katakan saja! sekarang aku pulang dulu!" Nana memberikan senyumanya yang terakhir lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan membelai wajahnya yang dingin. Setelah itu Nana berlari kecil menuju taksi yang menunggunya dan pergi setelah melambaikan tangan sebelumnya.

Kepergian Nana membuat Chanyeol lega, ia kembali memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di mengerti. "Kau mau makan kue? Tadi kau memintaku membelikan makanan untukmu."

"Tidak usah, aku ingin segera pulang!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Flu pasti membuat mulutmu terasa pahit. Sebentar aku belikan dulu, kita makan di rumah saja!"

Chanyeol langsung memasuki toko kembali begitu dia selesai mengatakan kata-kata itu sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang di ketahuinya, Chanyeol keluar dalam waktu beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa sebuah kotak di bungkus rapat dengan kantong plastik berwarna merah muda. Keduanya lalu berjalan santai menuju parkiran di bawah hujan, kemudian pulang kerumah dengan mobil setelah Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di apotik dan membeli beberapa jenis obat. Baekhyun harus menjelaskan dengan susah payah tentang Luhan yang tidak ada di rumah karena rasa dingin membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata dengan baik. Untungnya Chanyeol mengerti dengan penjelasanya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke _Flat_ nya untuk menunggu. Dia tidak akan tega membiarkan Baekhyun menunggu di luar dengan pakaian basah dan udara dingin seperti sekarang.

Meskipun sudah berada di dalam _flat,_ udara dingin masih menusuk walau tidak separah di luar sana. Bunyi hujan juga tidak begitu terdengar, Mereka beruntung tidak tinggal di lantai teratas karena penghuni _flat_ yang paling atas pasti sedang terganggu dengan bunyi hujan yang menimpa atap rumahnya. Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti pakaianya yang basah, ia juga mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok untuk Baekhyun, tapi ia menyerah. Di saat seperti ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah gairahnya untuk bangkit, tidak ada pakaian yang pantas untuk Baekhyun karena benaknya berfikir begitu. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun berpakaian, ia ingin gadis itu berbaring telanjang di atas tempat tidurnya, membayangkan Baekhyun menggodanya dan kemudian.

Berhentilah Chanyeol! Kau tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa malam ini! _Bentaknya keras meskipun hanya dalam hati. Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Baekhyun masih berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup rapat. Dia tidak beranjak dari sana sejak masuk tadi._

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? Kenapa tidak duduk disini?" Chanyeol menunjuk sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Sekotak kue sudah siap menanti tapi pemiliknya malah terpaku kedinginan sejak tadi.

"Nanti sofamu bisa basah!"

"Ayolah! Kalau kau bersikap begitu maka dirimu tidak akan pernah beranjak dari sana sampai besok pagi!"

"Chanyeol, Kau punya ember plastik? Bisa bawakan kemari! Kalau boleh aku mau pinjam handukmu juga. Aku harus membuka pakaianku karena besok aku masih harus bekerja. Aku tidak boleh sakit dulu sekarang!"

Chanyeol menelan ludah dalam. Baekhyun ingin membuka pakaianya di tempat itu? Fantasinya mulai melayang lagi. Hasrat yang tidak bisa muncul saat bersama Nana mendadak timbul tanpa di minta. Chanyeol tidak ingin berkomentar banyak, ia pergi ke dapur dan kembali membawa sebuah ember plastik berwarna biru langit lalu meletakkanya di hadapan Baekhyun. Sebuah handuk juga sudah tersampir di bahunya. "Kau yakin akan membukanya disini?"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa begini terus sampai Luhan pulang."

Chanyeol masih memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti bertindak bodoh. Mungkin dirinya akan membiarkan Baekhyun mengganti pakaianya dengan handuk dan dia akan mengunci diri di kamar. Dengan begitu, baik dirinya maupun Baekhyun bisa lebih aman. Chanyeol mengambil handuk di bahunya dan memberikanya kepada Baekhyun. Tapi gadis itu kewalahan harus meletakkanya dimana karena membuka pakaianya yang berlapis-lapis itu mungkin akan merepotkanya, lantai di sekitar tempatnya berdiri sudah basah di genangi air dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin meletakkanya disana.

"kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Baekhyun, gadis itu kemudian memberikan tas dan handuk di tanganya kepada Chanyeol. "Bisa letakkan tasku di atas sofa?"

"Baiklah!" Chanyeol mengambil Tas milik Baekhyun dan meletakkanya di atas sofa. Handuk yang Baekhyun berikan kembali di sampirkanya ke bahu dan iapun membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau bisa membuka pakaianmu dalam keadaan seperti ini kan? Aku berjanji tidak akan melihat apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memutar kepalaku sama sekali. Kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa ambil handuknya di bahuku. Aku cuma mempermudahmu, sungguh bukan untuk bermaksud apa-apa!"

"Iya, aku tau!" Baekhyun berusaha menekankan suaranya dengan sedikit bertenaga. Perlahan, Baekhyun membuka jas yang Chanyeol berikan tadi, lalu mantelnya dan kemudian kemejanya. Baekhyun tau kalau Chanyeol memperhatikanya dari cermin, menantinya membuka Camisole sutranya, kemudian bra dan yang lain sampai ia benar-benar polos. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa bersikap setenang sebelumnya, ia mengangkat Camisolenya perlahan, lebih pelan daripada hembusan nafasnya, kadang-kadang ia berhenti dan ragu, haruskah ia melakukan hal ini? Baekhyun menatap cermin sekali lagi, Chanyeol sudah memejamkan matanya. Membuatnya lebih tenang dan bisa melanjutkan kegiatanya.

Handuk yang tersampir di bahu Chanyeol di tarik pelan-pelan. Chanyeol bisa merasakanya meskipun ia masih memejamkan mata. Semakin sedikit handuk yang bergeser di badanya, semakin lemah pertahanan Chanyeol terhadap semua ini. Baekhyun seperti apa sekarang? Dia pasti sangat menggairahkan tanpa pakaian membungkus tubuhnya. Chanyeol menahan nafas saat handuk benar-benar berpisah dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun sudah membungkus tubuhnya sekarang dan Chanyeol lebih baik menghentikan pikiran-pikiran gilanya. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Baekhyun kan? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tidak siap? Dia bisa saja sedang sangat stress. Bukankah tadi Baekhyun bilang dirinya tidak boleh sakit karena besok masih harus bekerja, itu berarti sangat banyak pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya mengalami stress. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melukai Baekhyun seperti yang pernah di lakukanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Chanyeol bergumam parau, entah mengapa suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Iya!"

Mendengar jawaban singkat dan pelan itu, Chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berusaha menundukkan pandanganya agar tidak melihat Baekhyun yang mungkin bisa membuat fikiran warasnya yang masih tersisa lenyap begitu saja. Ia membungkuk mengambil ember yang sudah penuh dengan pakaian gadis itu. Baekhyun benar- benar sudah menanggalkan pakainya, semuanya. Melihat tumpukan pakaian basah yang sangat lengkap membuat Chanyeol merasa semakin lapar. Ia kembali membelakangi Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" suara Baekhyun terdengar cemas.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Tapi dia tidak akan menoleh. Tidak boleh menoleh. "Aku mau mencucinya di belakang!"

"Tidak perlu, kurasa biar aku saja yang melakukanya!"

"Aku tau kau lelah. Kau mandi saja pakai air hangat biar aku melakukanya!"

"Tapi aku mana boleh membiarkan laki-laki menyentuh pakaian dalam."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku mengenakan mesin cuci!" Chanyeol segera memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Pembicaraan ini hanya akan memperpanjang waktunya untuk berfikir mengenai semua hal yang ajaib. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyentuh pakaian dalam wanita. Biasanya aku membukanya sendiri dari tubuh pemiliknya! Sekarang kau mandi saja, setelah itu kekamarku, cari pakaian yang sesuai. Jangan pakai T-shirt, pakailah kemeja yang tebal dan hangat karena pemanas ruangan sepertinya sedang rusak." Chanyeol kemudian berjalan kedapur tanpa menoleh. Dia melarang Baekhyun menggunakan T-shirt untuk kebaikanya. T-shirt bisa membuat lekuk tubuhnya tergambar jelas apa lagi Baekhyun tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam, udara yang dingin ini bisa saja membuat puting payudaranya mengeras dan itu bisa.

Astaga, Chanyeol! Hentikan!

Give Up, Please!

Baekhyun sudah duduk di atas sofa, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan garis-garis vertikal berwarna merah hati membungkus tubuhnya, itu saja belum cukup karena Baekhyun masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis yang di temukanya dalam lemari pakaian Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu sedang menyiapkan kue yang tadi dibelinya di dapur. Lalu wajah cerianya segera hadir kembali dengan nampan berisi cheesecake ukuran besar dan segelas air putih. Setelah meletakkanya di atas meja, Chanyeol duduk di sebelah gadis itu karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang kering.

"Makanlah, setelah itu minum obat!" Katanya.

Cheesecake bukan kue favorit Baekhyun tapi dia tau kalau Chanyeol sangat menyukainya. Chanyeol pernah mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyukai keju dan apapun yang mengandung keju adalah makanan pavoritnya. Bunyi sendok beradu dengan piring keramik terdengar cukup nyaring. Baekhyun menyendok kuenya dalam ukuran besar dan menyodorkanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Makanlah!"

"Kau saja yang makan, aku sudah makan bersama Nana tadi!"

"Satu suapan saja, ini kue kesukaanmu kan? Aku ingin kau mencicipinya sebelum aku!"

"Kenapa? Aku bersumpah tidak meletakkan apa-apa di dalamnya!"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Kau berniat melakukan hal yang seperti itu? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya rasa terima kasih untuk semua ini!"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sesaat lalu beralih ke potongan cheesecake yang ada di dalam sendok. Tangan Baekhyun gemetar, mungkin karena dia sedang sakit dan tidak sanggup menahan tanganya dalam posisi seperti itu lama-lama. Tapi udara dingin yang menusuk membuatnya merasa Baekhyun begitu juga karena udara yang kejam ini. Dengan perasaan tak menentu Chanyeol menerima suapan Baekhyun dan

mengunyah kuenya dengan baik. Ia harus menahan degupan jantungnya saat melihat gadis itu memakan kuenya lahap dengan menggunakan sendok yang sama. Baekhyun tidak merasa jijik? Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati menyadari betapa konyol pertanyaanya. Kenapa harus jijik? Bukankah mereka berdua pernah _flirting_ di ruangan yang sama?

Dalam waktu singkat Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Gadis itu kemudian menghabiskan waktunya dengan termangu menghitung waktu. Sudah hampir tengah malam, Luhan belum kembali. Ia mengambil ponsel Chanyeol yang ada di tasnya lalu berusaha menelpon Luhan. Tapi tidak bisa tersambung meskipun ia sudah melakukanya berkali-kali, cuaca yang buruk mungkin sudah mengganggu sinyal telpon.

"kau tidur disini saja!" Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Tapi Baekhyun mendengarnya dan menoleh kearahnya. "Luhan mungkin juga sedang terjebak hujan di suatu tempat."

Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol. "Kapan ponselku akan di kembalikan? Ini milikmu!"

"Kau simpan saja. Aku tidak mau menukarnya kembali!"

"Kalau begitu tukar nomornya saja!"

Chanyeol menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau! Aku sudah cukup tenang karena nomor baru yang tidak di ketahui banyak orang."

"Kau curang! Kau pasti sudah memberikan nomorku kepada teman-temanmu kan? Atau kau punya ponsel lain? Di ponselmu tidak ada seorangpun yangku kenal selain Kai. Ponselku cuma akan bordering kalau itu adalah pesan darimu!"

"Di ponselmu juga tidak ada yang ku kenal selain Kai!" Chanyeol membalas. "Bahkan nomor Luhan juga tidak ada, nomor keluargamu juga tidak ada. Semuanya klien. Jadi impas kan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tidak pernah menyimpan nomor yang sudah di hafalnya. Lagi pula ia membeli ponsel hanya untuk menunjang pekerjaanya. "Sekarang aku mau tidur! Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

Chanyeol mematung, jadi Baekhyun akan tidur disini malam ini? Tadinya Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun menolak idenya, makanya gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Chanyeol merasa gembira tapi hasratnya juga semakin besar, Chanyeol tau dia akan kesulitan menahan gairahnya. "Biar aku yang tidur disini. Kau kekamar saja, tidur di sofa bisa membuat punggungmu sakit!"

"Tapi disini bisa membuatmu membeku!"

"Di dalam juga akan sama saja! Jadi pergilah ke kamar dan kunci pintu rapat-rapat!"

Baekhyun menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganya. "Bagaimana bisa pemanas ruanganmu rusak? Kalau hal seperti ini terjadi bagaimana? Apakah tidak pernah terfikir olehmu?"

"Aku tidak butuh pemanas, selama ini bagiku tubuh wanita cukup panas dan di musim dingin aku selalu di temani wanita setiap malam!"

Baekhyun mendengus sinis. Mulutnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dalam waktu yang lama, lalu gadis itu berdiri dan memandang Chanyeol tajam. "Kalau kau mau kita bisa berbagi kehangatan tubuh!"

Chanyeol terkesiap, Baekhyun sedang menawarkan dirinya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan tuan rumah mati beku di kandangnya sendiri. Dan aku juga cukup egois untuk tidak membiarkan diriku mengalami hal itu. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama. Aku mengatakan tidur disini secara harfiah, jadi kau jangan berfikir yang macam-macam!"

Chanyeol kecewa. "Kau duluan saja, Nanti kalau aku sudah sangat kedinginan aku akan masuk ke kamar!" Ia berkata seolah-olah sedang sangat tidak perduli dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dibungkus selimut yang tadinya membungkus Baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah masuk kekamar dan berbaring disana, sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha memejamkan matanya dengan susah payah, Gairahnya semakin mendesak karena Baekhyun mengatakan tentang berbagi kehangatan tubuh. Tapi ternyata maksud Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentang kehangatan tubuh sama sekali berbeda. Mungkin Chanyeol akan bertahan begini sampai besok pagi, dia berusaha menahan gairahnya yang terus mendorong kuat sampai ia merasakan sakit. Memejamkan mata dan pura-pura tidur adalah sebuah hal yang paling miris yang pernah Chanyeol rasakan seumur hidupnya, ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan bila di bandingkan dengan saat Nana mengatakan kalau dirinya akan segera menikah pada hari yang sama dengan hari dimana Chanyeol akan melamarnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya, baru berlalu dua menit lebih dan sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan. Rasa dingin yang menusuk- nusuk juga telah meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Terserah apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol tidak akan menahan diri lagi.

Baekhyun meringkuk semakin dalam, bukan hanya karena udara dingin yang menyerang, tapi karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang sejujurnya sangat di harapkan. Hanya untuk berada di dekatnya dalam waktu lama, tidak lebih. Tapi Mendengarkan bunyi pintu di kunci dan melihat Chanyeol membuka pakaianya Baekhyun tau sesuatu yang lain mungkin akan terjadi, bukan hanya berdekatan lebih lama seperti yang di inginkanya. Berpura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan entah mengapa menjadi pilihannya padahal Baekhyun tau dirinya masih punya pilihan lain. Baekhyun menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, memejamkan mata dan membelakangi Chanyeol tetap tidak akan bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya begitu saja.

"Venus, Kau tidak melupakan undanganmu kan? Boleh aku berbaring di dekatmu?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat pelan. Dia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak merayu dan hal itu sepertinya akan segera membunuhnya.

Baekhyun bergerak ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan memberi ruang kepada Chanyeol untuk berbaring disana. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ini sebuah pertanda baik.

"Bisakah kita berbagi selimut?"

Baekhyun mengulurkan selimutnya dan menyisakan cukup banyak untuk dirinya sendiri. Selimut yang Chanyeol miliki tidak begitu besar, cukup untuk berdua tapi harus membuat mereka berdekatan. "Tapi jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" Baekhyun masih berusaha mempertahankan nada galak dalam setiap kata-katanya meskipun Chanyeol tidak membalas kata-katanya barusan. Baekhyun hanya bisa merasakan kalau ranjang menampung gerakan lain yang tidak berasal dari tubuhnya dan selimut bergerak menggesek kulitnya. Chanyeol dan dirinya sudah berada dalam selimut yang sama.

"Aku masih merasa dingin, Bolehkah aku merapatkan tubuhku kepadamu?"

Kali ini Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang memandang Chanyeol yang sudah begitu dekat denganya. Sesegera miungkin ia kembali membuang wajahnya dan merapatkan selimut menutupi leher. Bulu kuduknya meremang tapi Baekhyun berusaha untuk menunjukkan kekesalanya. _Kalau kedinginan kenapa tadi membuka baju?_ Desisnya pelan.

"Karena aku selalu tidur seperti ini. Apa kau tidak pernah tidur tanpa pakaian, percayalah kau harus mencobanya agar bisa merasa lebih rileks! Aku rasa itu yang menyebabkan dirimu selalu kelihatan kaku karena hidupmu selalu berisi hal-hal yang sama dan kau tidak pernah berusaha keluar dari rutinitas anehmu itu!"

"Aku tidak butuh komentar tentang hidupku, dari orang sepertimu!" Baekhyun tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak berbicara dengan nada sesinis itu pada Chanyeol. Tapi kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menghentikan usahanya untuk sementara sampai akhirnya kaki-kaki mereka saling bersentuhan. Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Baekhyun harus menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kali saat tubuhnya di rangkul erat memberikan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Ia terlena beberapa saat dan tersadar saat Chanyeol membuka kancing kemeja yang di kenakanya. Baekhyun tau dia tidak bisa melawan, sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang lain sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya secara mutlak. "Hentikan Chanyeol, Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti ini tanpa izin. Dan kau belum mendapat izin dariku!"

Chanyeol menempelkan dagunya ke bahu Baekhyun yang sudah terbuka sebagian. Gerakan tangannya berhenti, masih ada beberapa butir kancing lagi yang harus di urus. "Kau yang mengundangku, sayang!"

"Aku tidak mengundangmu untuk membuka pakaianku!"

"Pakaianmu? Kau sudah membukanya sendiri tadi, sekarang aku sedang membuka pakaianku sendiri!" Chanyeol meniup leher Baekhyun dan gadis itu menggeliat. Bagian terpenting dari permainan ini sudah mengeras menusuk pinggul Baekhyun, gadis itu bergerak berusaha menjauhkan pinggulnya dari godaan. Tapi hal itu tidak akan membuatnya berhenti bergerak karena Baekhyun kelihatannya tidak memberikan perlawanan yang signifikan selain menggeliat setiap kali Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya. Sesekali terdengar desahan pelan yang menandakan kalau dia sudah mulai menikmati permainan liar ini. Chanyeol menggerakkan tanganya semakin kebawah, ia melupakan beberapa kancing yang masih harus di urus, dia melupakan simpatinya kepada Baekhyun selama dua minggu terakhir, melupakan kalau Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat dan masih butuh istirahat ekstra. Bagian paling sensitif yang seharusnya menjadi puncak permainan ini sudah sangat basah, Byun Baekhyun sudah merasakan gairah meluap- luap di atas kepalanya.

Sepuluh menit menjelang tengah malam, semua kenikmatan seakan-akan terganggu, suara Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun sadar dan memberontak. "Sudah Cukup!" Gadis itu melemparkan selimutnya dan bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi Chanyeol berhasil menyelipkan kedua tangan di pinggangnyanya dan mengembalikan Baekhyun ke atas ranjang dengan posisi yang tersudut. Chanyeol memegangi kedua tanganya kuat, dadanya menghimpit Payudara Baekhyun menahan gadis itu untuk tetap berada disana. Gadis itu mengeluh dan meminta Chanyeol menjauh, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa melakukanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Kau pasti tau kalau aku sangat kesakitan menahan semua ini, Apakah kau ingin terus menyiksaku? Sampai kapan begini? Sejak bertemu denganmu di perjodohan waktu itu, aku tidak pernah berhasil untuk tidur dengan wanita lain karena kau selalu mengganggu, sekarang sudah hampir dua bulan, Bisa kau banyangkan betapa laparnya aku sekarang?"

"Tapi Luhan sudah pulang!"

"Lupakan Luhan sebentar! Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggu kali ini!" Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dia sedang menginginkan Baekhyun dengan seluruh jiwa raga tanpa disadarinya. Wanita itu bernafas dalam tempo yang semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil!"

"Jelas tidak akan berhasil sampai aku terlelap di atas tubuhmu!"

"Chanyeol, tolonglah! Jangan memperlakukanku dengan cara ini. Aku tidak pernah melakukanya!"

"Aku tau!" Suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit lebih intens. Begitu sadar kalau dirinya sudah lepas kendali, ia berusaha memelankan suaranya kembali. "Aku tau, aku bisa merasakanya saat aku menyentuhmu di kamar mandi sewaktu di Seoul. Aku bersumpah, Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya kepada seorang wanita yang tidak berpengalaman. Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir."

Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol dalam. Hal apa?

"Masturbasi!" Chanyeol menjawab seolah-olah fikiranya dan fikiran Baekhyun menyatu. Tapi itu khayalan belaka. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi!"

"Kau sangat menginginkan aku? Karena apa? Karena tubuhku?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab karena Baekhyun sudah membuat jawaban menjadi pertanyaan. Ia kembali berusaha mencumbu bibir Baekhyun dengan liar, lidahnya bergerak dengan sangat erotis dan Chanyeol sadar Baekhyun juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Semuanya semakin intens saat Baekhyun merasakan belaian, remasan, cubitan yang di lakukan Chanyeol pada payudaranya. Saat Chanyeol menekan bagian terdalam di pangkal pahanya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan di Seoul, sebuah lenguhan parau menggema di kedalaman ciumanya. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dan kali ini Chanyeol kelihatan benar-benar kecewa.

"Baiklah!"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu "Apa?"

"Baiklah, lakukan sekarang juga sebelum aku berubah fikiran!"

Chanyeol nyaris bersorak senang dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Kali ini Chanyeol melakukan semuanya tanpa ragu sehingga Baekhyun merasa luluh dan hancur. Sejenak Tubuh Baekhyun berubah jadi kaku, saat penetrasi pertama. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat airmata mengalir lepas di wajah Baekhyun, gadis itu meringis dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Chanyeol merasa ketakutan saat berada diatas ranjang. Tapi Baekhyun segera menghapus airmatanya sendiri, kedua kakinya membantu Chanyeol menekan pinggulnya untuk melarung ketakutan. Semuanya kembali membaik saat Baekhyun menyebut namanya dengan mesra dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah bisa menikmatinya. Segala ketakutannya sirna dan mereka terus berpacu dalam gerakan-gerakan yang erotis. Byun Baekhyun cukup banyak menuntut di pengalaman pertamanya, semua yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh orang yang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Tapi sedikitpun Chanyeol tidak menolak untuk melakukan semuanya. Dia juga sangat menyukai hal itu, terlalu.

Tiga kali klimaks bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun mengakui kalau semuanya terlalu luar biasa untuknya. Apapun yang terjadi, dirinya merasa sangat lelah, kesehatan yang tidak baik juga sudah membuatnya mati rasa.

"Makan ini!" Chanyeol memberikan sesuatu yang tadi di ambilnya dari laci di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Sebuah kapsul berwarna gelap dan dia sudah memakanya sebelum menawarkan benda itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Perangsang, atau sejenis itulah!"

Ekspresi Baekhyun kelihatan sangat terkejut apa yang Chanyeol fikirkan?. "Untuk apa? Kau tidak merasa puas kepadaku?"

"Tidak, Kau sangat luar biasa!" Chanyeol tidak bohong. Untuk seseorang yang baru memulai semuanya, Baekhyun sangat liar dan dia menyukainya. Chanyeol bukan tidak puas dengan Baekhyun, dia tidak puas dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit lebih kuat karena aku ingin melakukanya lebih lama, sekarang kau sedang sakit dan aku takut."

Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berhenti berkata-kata hanya dengan mengambil kapsul itu dan memakanya. Kapsul itu bukan hanya mengembalikan tenaganya, tapi juga memulihkan gairahnya seperti saat pertama mereka melakukanya. Baekhyun bahkan sudah bisa merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya, dan beberapa kali erangan kelihatanya masih belum cukup. Keduanya sudah berganti posisi dan Baekhyun sekarang yang mengambil kendali gerakan demi gerakan mengingatkanya pada kuda putih di pantai Mokpo. Ia merasa semakin gila dan Chanyeol membuatnya ketagihan, Baekhyun masih berusaha terus bergerak meskipun tubuhnya mengejang dalam lenguhan panjang lalu berakhir di atas tubuh Chanyeol dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak bertenaga. Malam yang dingin sudah berhasil mereka ubah menjadi sangat panas. Dua nafas menyatu dari tarikan yang terburu-buru sampai kepada helaan yang semakin mereda. Baekhyun memandangi Jam dinding, ternyata sudah hampir pagi. Empat atau lima Jam lagi London akan kembali kasak kusuk, Hujan juga sudah lama mereda tanpa disadari.

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Baekhyun. Pipinya masih menyentuh dada Chanyeol yang hangat. Sejak pertama, tubuh mereka tidak pernah berpisah, dan hingga saat ini bagian-bagian dari tubuhnya masih menyatu. Chanyeol masih ada dalam dirinya, merasakan detakan di sana selama berjam—jam. "Kau bilang tadi, dirimu sedang sangat lapar, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Entahlah!" Jawab Chanyeol, "aku masih ingin bersamamu, masih tidak ingin berpisah. Bisakah kita begini terus sampai pagi?"

"Dingin sudah mulai terasa lagi. Aku rasa lebih baik kita pakai selimut."

"Tidak usah! Kenapa kita tidak mengkonsumsi kapsul itu sekali lagi!"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menempelkan dagunya di dada laki-laki itu. Kapsul itu? Obat perangsang lagi. Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukanya lagi. "Aku harus pergi!" kedua lengan Baekhyun mencoba menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Sebaiknya dia pergi menjauh, Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang membahagiakan karena Chanyeol menginginkanya, karena mereka sudah terlibat dalam percintaan yang panjang. Tapi ucapan Chanyeol tentang Kapsul itu telah berhasil membuat semangatnya runtuh. Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena hati Chanyeol tidak menginginkanya, tubuh Laki- laki itu yang menginginkanya. Sebuah kekecewaan yang besar membuatnya merasa kalau menjauh adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, dia akan pergi.

Chanyeol menolak, Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat-erat karena ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat memberikan kepuasan yang paling maksimal untuknya. Chanyeol klimaks tanpa melakukan apapun? Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya dan baru terbelalak saat sperma memenuhi dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan mematung sesaat. Pelukan Chanyeol yang melemah membuatnya bisa melepaskan diri dan memakai kemeja Chanyeol yang tadi dikenakanya setelah mengambilnya di atas lantai, Chanyeol melempar benda itu terlalu jauh.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak mau mencobanya lagi? Kapsul itu aman untuk di konsumsi lebih dari satu kali!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kunci yang masih tergantung disana lalu keluar dan pergi. Chanyeol termenung, gadis itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ataupun terima kasih? tidak! Byun Baekhyun bahkan tidak menoleh kepadanya dan pergi begitu saja. Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya. Wanita itu sudah membuatnya hampir gila.

It's Over, Finitto!

Baekhyun memandangi cermin, Wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan sangat buruk. Sebuah lingkaran hitam menemani bola mata yang agak memerah semakin memperburuk penampilanya. Dia tidak mungkin menggunakan lensa kontak seperti biasa dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, Karena itu kaca mata akhirnya menjadi pilihan yang cukup bisa menyembunyikan keganjilan di wajahnya. Sekarang sudah hampir siang dan Baekhyun harus kembali bekerja. Meskipun perasaanya sedang tidak baik, Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkan dirinya bila salah satu klienya kecewa.

"Kau serius mau bekerja?" Luhan bertanya sambil menatap _pancake_ buatanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Dengan susah payah Luhan membuatkan makanan itu untuk Baekhyun karena dia tau Baekhyun sedang tidak sehat. Sandainya Baekhyun berniat untuk libur hari ini, Luhan tidak akan merasa sekhawatir sekarang. "Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera!"

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Semalam Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa. Gadis itu bertelanjang kaki dan hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja yang entah milik siapa sambil menenteng tas Gucci kesayangannya. Saat Luhan bertanya Baekhyun dari mana, gadis itu tidak menjawab dan masuk kekamarnya. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, Semalam Luhan sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu _flat_ Chanyeol dan tidak ada menjawab, jika Chanyeol semalam tidak berada di rumah, lalu Baekhyun kemana? Bunyi ketukan pintu mengagetkan Luhan, ia terbangun dari lamunanya dan memandang Baekhyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu. Park Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Venusku ada?"

"Ada, tentu saja! Dia sedang." Luhan menggantung ucapanya, ia bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kegiatan Baekhyun sekarang, sarapan atau makan siang? Hei, Baekhyun bahkan tidak memakan apa-apa, gadis itu hanya berusaha membuat Panekuk tidak berbentuk dengan garpu. "Dia sedang di ruang makan!"

"Kalau begitu boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan!"

Chanyeol masuk kedalam _flat_ dan segera menuju keruang makan. Baekhyun ada disana dengan pandangan kosongnya sambil mengaduk- aduk panekuk yang sudah sangat kacau balau. Ia merindukan Baekhyun, melihat wajah gadis itu pagi ini membuat hati Chanyeol senang sekaligus khawatir. Baekhyun kelihatan sangat tidak sehat. "Kelihatanya enak!"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang membesar. Dia sedang terkejut karena tidak menyangka laki-laki yang bergumul denganya hampir semalaman sekarang sedang duduk di depanya dan berada di ruang makanya. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku membawa pakaianmu!" Chanyeol mengangkat Kantong kertas yang sejak tadi di bawanya dan harus tekejut saat Luhan menariknya.

"Jadi semalaman kalian bersama? Dimana? Aku menggedor pintu rumahmu,Chanyeollie _!_ Aku fikir tidak ada orang. tunggu dulu, jangan bilang." Luhan memandang wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk membuatnya bersorak kegirangan. "Pantas aku mendengar sesuatu semalam. Ku kira dari tetangga , ternyata kalian."

"Luhan, bisa tolong buatkan aku kopi?"

Ekspresi bahagia Luhan memudar seketika menyadari Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat terganggu. Ada masalah apa? Luhan baru teringat sekarang, semalaman setelah pulang Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berhenti menangis. Meskipun dia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara tapi isakannya tetap bisa di dengar oleh Luhan yang berusaha keras untuk tidak menanyakannya. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang suka di ganggu saat ia menangis, karena itu Luhan bersusah payah untuk tidak perduli. "Baiklah,Chanyeollie kau juga mau?"

"Boleh!"

Luhan kemudian berjalan kedapur meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruang makan. Ada perasaan yang aneh menelusup di hati Chanyeol tapi dirinya berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikanya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang kelihatanya tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. "Kau kelihatan sangat pucat!" Chanyeol berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas hadia manis yang kau berikan tadi malam. Aku sangat menghargainya!"

"Itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku melakukanya karena kau selalu mengatakan betapa menderitanya dirimu karena itu! Jadi."

"Iya, Aku juga tidak berharap untuk mengulanginya."

"Park!" Baekhyun kembali memanggil Chanyeol dengan kata-kata seperti itu, Park. Ia bertindak seolah-olah apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka tidak pernah ada. Baekhyun diam beberapa saat untuk mengendalikan dirinya lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara mantap meskipun keragu-raguanya sama sekali tidak bisa di tutupi. "Bagimu aku ini apa?"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. Apa? Baginya Baekhyun itu apa? Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dekat denganya sekarang. Karena itu di dalam otaknya hanya ada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Tapi bila di tanya seperti itu Baekhyun seolah-olah sedang menanyakan tentang perasaan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Kau tidak usah menjawab apa-apa lagi karena aku sudah tau jawabanya!" Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Venus, Kau ingin mengatakan apa sebenarnya? Kau tidak sedang bertanya bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu kan?"

"Jawab yang jujur. Kau bertunangan denganku hanya untuk bermain-main kan?"

"Pada awalnya memang begitu, tapi belakangan aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman yang." Sebuah bunyi keras membuat lidah Chanyeol membeku. Byun Baekhyun melayangkan sebuah tamparan lagi kepadanya setelah sekian lama ia tidak melakukan itu. Chanyeol tak tau harus berbuat apa-apa. Apa dirinya sedang melakukan kesalahan? Apakah karena tadi malam makanya

Baekhyun jadi marah padanya? Tapi tidak ada gurat kemarahan dalam wajah Baekhyun, dia kelihatan lebih tenang. Memukul Chanyeol mungkin obat terbaik baginya. Chanyeol semakin bingung saat Baekhyun melepaskan cincin di jarinya dan meletakkanya di atas meja.

"Aku memutuskan pertunangan kita lebih dulu. Maaf aku menamparmu. Kau sangat brengsek dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang sepertimu!"

Chanyeol terpaku. Baekhyun mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu dengan sangat datar. Dia tidak marah? Tapi Chanyeol merasa sangat marah meskipun dirinya juga tidak tau penyebabnya. Mungkin karena tamparan itu, bukan karena Baekhyun memutuskan pertunangan mereka kan? Tidak mungkin. "Kenapa Kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih tinggi.

"Karena aku tidak mau menjadi teman!"

"Tapi saat ini aku merasa."

"Berhentilah. Aku menyerah! Kau tidak menerimanya? Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

Apa? Benarkah Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu? Chanyeol tau kalau dirinya sangat menginginkan Baekhyun. Tapi dirinya masih menolak untuk menamainya dengan cinta. Chanyeol tidak yakin kalau yang di rasakanya adalah cinta karena hal seperti ini sudah beberapa kali di rasakanya dan berakhir dengan kebosanan. Seharusnya cinta tidak pernah membuat kita merasa bosan kan? "Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum kecewanya dan pergi keluar _flat_ tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Cincin bermata ruby itu di tatapnya lekat- lekat, sekarang benda itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan harga. Cincin itu bukan cincin termahal yang pernah di berikanya kepada seorang perempuan, tapi selalu terlihat sangat bernilai saat berada di jari Baekhyun. Sekarang nilai itu sudah menguap begitu saja.

 _"_ Chanyeollie aku sangat kecewa padamu!" desis Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. "Dia yang meninggalkanku!"

"Kau yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu! Tadi malam sejak dia memasuki pintu _flat_ ini, dia terus menangis sampai pagi. Aku tau pasti

terjadi sesuatu, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menggodanya. Kau bahkan sudah menyentuh sebagian besar tubuhnya sebelum kalian berada di ranjang. Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa semalam kalian bisa melakukanya? Kau memaksanya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Chanyeol terdengar kesal. "Aku tidak pernah memaksa wanita untuk melakukan itu. Dia yang memberi izin, kalau dia menolak saat itu, aku pastikan hal semalam tidak akan terjadi!" Chanyeol berkata jujur, semalam saat Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya, menjauhkan bibirnya dari ciuman Chanyeol, Chanyeol merasa sangat kecewa dan menyerah. Tapi saat itu juga Baekhyun memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu dan membuat rasa pesimisnya lenyap.

Luhan berdesis. "Sekarang berdiri dan keluar dari rumahku!"

"Apa? Chanyeol terkejut. Luhan sedang mengusirnya?

"Keluar! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Kenapa? Salahku apa?"

Luhan tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Kedua tangan gadis itu berusaha menarik lenganya agar Chanyeol segera berdiri dari kursi meja makan. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan hal itu kepadanya, tapi Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin melawan. Tubuhnya mengikuti kehendak Luhan kemanapun ia ingin membawa Chanyeol pergi dan saat Luhan membawanya untuk semakin mendekati pintu, Chanyeol mencoba bertahan di posisinya yang sekarang, berdiri dan mematung.

"Sekarang pergi dari rumahku!" Luhan mengerang, ia masih berusaha membuat Chanyeol bergerak. Begitu dirinya menyadari bahwa usahanya untuk menyeret Chanyeol keluar gagal, Luhan masih belum menyerah untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol meskipun laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Sudahlah. Percuma kau melakukan ini! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kenapa hari ini para wanita bersikap aneh?"

Luhan menghentikan usahanya lalu memandang Chanyeol kesal sambil bertolak pinggang. "Kau membuatku merasa bersalah. Seandainya aku tidak pergi kemarin siang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersamamu dan melakukan hal itu!"

"Apanya yang aneh? Kau juga sering melakukanya dengan pacarmu? Jangan katakan tidak karena aku tidak akan pernah percaya!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan melotot. "Aku hanya melakukanya dengan orang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku. Apakah kau mencintai Baekhyun? Kau tau tidak kalau seks sama dengan perasaan bagi perempuan."

"Apakah Venus mencintaiku?" Chanyeol memandang Luhan dengan tatapan serius. Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi, Baekhyun yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka barusan. Lalu mengapa gadis itu menangis setelah pulang dari _flat_ nya padahal semalam ia terlihat sagat bahagia. Chanyeol teringat pada pesan yang Baekhyun kirimkan kepadanya semalam, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apakah tentang itu? Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, tubuh itu bergerak tanpa di perintah untuk kembali masuk kedalam untuk mengambil cincin yang tertinggal di atas meja makan. Secepat kilat Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga sambil berlari, berharap kalau dirinya masih bisa mengejar Baekhyun. Gadis itu dimana? Chanyeol sudah berada di pinggir jalan dan berharap bisa melihat Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada yang terlihat olehnya, Byun Baekhyun sudah pergi.

 _Kekantor,kan? Aku akan kesana!_ Pikir Chanyeol. Ia harus mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tertinggal di _flat_ nya. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh adalah pilihannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedalaman telapak tangannya sendiri. Gadis itu sedang apa? Sedang menunggu taksi? Taksi sudah lewat dalam jumlah yang banyak dan dia sedang berkonsentrasi di bangku taman apartement sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya. Byun Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menguap beberapa kali lalu menggeliat. Chanyeol menertawai dirinya sendiri, semula dia fikir Baekhyun sedang menangis karenanya dan ternyata, gadis itu sedang tertidur?

"Kau sedang apa disini? Aku kira kau sudah pergi kerja!" Chanyeol bertanya setelah dirinya berhasil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, gadis itu menatapnya. "Apakah kau mencintaiku? Semalam kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa tentang itu?"

Byun Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh kearah beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas. "kalau iya, Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 _Apa?_ Chanyeol terperangah, ia bahkan merasa kalau waktu sedang membeku mendengar pertanyaan itu, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mempertahankan pertunanganya? Dia memang belum siap untuk jauh dari Baekhyun semendadak ini, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu memutuskan pertunangan mereka sedangkan semalam mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan cara yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi sekali lagi, untuk mencintai seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Chanyeol. "Entahlah, Kalau memang begitu aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku bukan orang yang suka dengan komitmen."

Baekhyun tertawa, dan sekali lagi Chanyeol terperangah karenanya. Gadis itu sedang menertawakanya?

"Jawabanmu sesuai dengan dugaanku!" Katanya.

"Kau tertawa? Luhan bilang semalaman kau menangis dan aku kira karena itu. Bukankah kau juga bilang ingin berbicara denganku! Kalau bukan tentang itu, lalu tentang apa?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh, tuan Park? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan kau menanyakan kepada seorang gadis apakah dia sedang jatuh cinta kepadamu?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa seolah-olah sedang menganggap remeh Chanyeol. "Tadi malam Kai bertanya apakah hubungan kita serius? Aku tidak yakin, kau hanya bermain- main denganku dan aku juga begitu. Dia juga bertanya tentang Korea, Bagaimana Ibumu dan Ayahmu, Bagaimana dengan saudara yang lain? Aku merasa sudah membohongi banyak orang. Karena itu tadi malam, seharusnya aku sudah mengembalikan cincin pertunangan itu kepadamu!"

"Cuma itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku menangis karena sepertinya Ibuku akan marah besar dan memaksaku menjalani _perjodohan_ dengan pria tua setelah ini asalkan aku segera menikah. Aku masih sangat muda dan aku belum ingin menikah. Karena itu aku selalu berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang membatalkan perjodohanya denganku. Tapi denganmu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak berusaha agar kau menjauhiku sekeras usahaku untuk menjauhkan orang lain!"

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena aku tau, menikah denganmu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil! Aku sedang memanfaatkanmu secara tidak sadar untuk membuat diriku aman dari _perjodohan."_ Baekhyun mendesah. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, Sebuah ponsel milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak memberikan ponsel itu kepada Chanyeol secara langsung, ia lebih memilih untuk meletakkan benda itu di antara mereka. "Ini milikmu. Kalau ponselku memang sangat menarik, kau boleh mengambilnya." Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

Chanyeol terpaku sesaat sambil memandangi ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Hanya itu? Lalu apa? Mereka berpisah? Sama sekali tidak terkesan seperti itu meskipun Baekhyun sudah memutuskan pertunangan mereka lebih dulu. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang menyusuri jalanan tanpa berusaha menyetop taksi sama sekali. Gadis itu berjalan pelan langkah demi langkah, dan Chanyeol berhasil mengimbanginya setelah berusaha dengan cukup susah payah. Baekhyun memandang ke arahnya sekilas, hanya sekilas lalu tersenyum seolah-olah Chanyeol sedang melakukan tindakan yang lucu.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela senyumnya. "masih ada yang mau di bicarakan?"

"Aku menolak pemutusan sepihak ini!"

Byun Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya. Menolak? Chanyeol menolak? Karena apa? Karena dirinya masih menginginkan Baekhyun? Tidak, Baekhyun sebaiknya tidak terlalu berharap. "Tapi aku menginginkanya!"

"Kau tidak ingin terlibat _Perjodohan_ lagi kan? Aku juga mustahil untuk berkomitmen. Tidakkah kau berfikir kalau kita sekarang sangat cocok? Tetaplah bertahan menjadi tunanganku dan kita tidak perlu repot dengan komitmen apapun. Kau bisa tetap bekerja dengan tenang dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan sebaiknya kau kenakan kembali cincin ini!" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan kembali menyelipkan cincin bermata ruby itu ketanganya. Selain itu Chanyeol juga meletakkan ponsel miliknya ke genggaman Baekhyun. "aku tidak bisa di tolak. Tetaplah jadi tunanganku dan bawa ponsel ini! Aku tidak ingin ada perubahan apa-apa. Tetaplah bersikap seperti biasanya."

"Kau jangan pernah berharap, Park! Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti biasa karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku lagi." Baekhyun melambaikan tanganya dan sebuah taksi berhenti di dekat mereka, gadis itu membuka pintu taksi, dan masuk dengan anggunnya. Dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun sudah menghilang dan Chanyeol masih termenung.

Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun menerima tawarannya? Tapi Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol memakaikan cincin itu di jarinya sekali lagi. Ya, Baekhyun menerimanya. Chanyeol bersorak, Entah mengapa hal ini menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya saat ini. Apa arti Baekhyun untuknya? Apapun itu Chanyeol cukup puas karena Baekhyun tidak benar-benar bermaksud menjauh darinya.

oOo

Ini chap 7 kan? Maaf, 3 chapter lagi haha. Bersabar dgku yang ngebut ngepostnya yap!

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Akan kusampaikan *kalausempatketwitter* ke penulis aslinya. Aku lupa password twitter btw -_,-

Aku jarang buat A/N ya. Tapi ff ini dibuat sama persis dengan novelnya. *i said that long time ago* dan hanya mengubah nama tokoh dan tempat untuk menyesuaikan cerita. Sudahkah baca A/N di chapter 1?

I wrote this to share an amazing story, not to amaze people.

Oh iya, terimakasih infonya kalau ff ini pernah dibuat versi KyuMin. Aku gak pernah baca btw. Kusarankan *lagi-dan-lagi* untuk baca versi aslinyan, judul sama dengan nama pengarang Phoebe. You'll fall in love with it, promise!

"A review won't hurt! So please leave one here?"

Au revoir! Selamat hari minggu!


	8. Chapter 8

Zfuchsia, presents :

 **VENUS!**

 **Chanyeol and all the girls around~**

Chanyeol dan semua gadisnya. Tentu, Chanyeol menyukai mereka.

Remake FF dari Novel 'Venus'. Keterangan lebih lanjut baca A/N Chapter 1

oOo

 _-Every Changing Is Disturbing!-_

Sehari, dua hari, seminggu, dua minggu, sebulan, dan sampai sekarang Baekhyun bersikap sangat biasa. Ia berusaha untuk tidak begitu sering berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol kecuali hal itu benar-benar di butuhkan. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun juga menolak setiap kali Chanyeol ingin mengantarnya ke kantor atau menjemputnya pulang. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menolak jika Chanyeol berkunjung ke _flatnya_ kecuali saat Luhan tidak berada di rumah. Entah karena hal itu atau bukan, Baekhyun merasa selera makanya berkurang dan seringkali tidak bersemangat. Melihat Chanyeol belakangan ini membuatnya terus terbayang-banyang saat-saat mereka bermesraan, semua adegan itu bermain dengan begitu jelas di kepalanya. Dengan kata lain Baekhyun merasakan sebuah gairah yang luar biasa dan dirinya harus mederita karenanya.

"Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu tanpa sebab!" Ujar Luhan saat Baekhyun bercerita kepadanya mengenai keluhan yang sangat mengganggu. Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan keduanya sedang tidak bekerja. Mereka baru saja selesai membersihkan _flat_ dan Luhan harus mengeluh karena Baekhyun juga selalu mengeluh kelelahan sehingga menyebabkan pekerjaan mereka jadi lambat. "Tapi bukan hal yang aneh kalau kau merindukannya. Pengalaman pertamamu sangat luar biasa kan? Karena itu berhentilah untuk berpura-pura tidak perduli padanya. Chanyeollie selalu mengeluh karena dirimu selalu menganggap keberadaanya tidak begitu penting belakangan ini."

"Aku harus begitu untuk menjaga diri." Baekhyun memijat-mijat lenganya yang terasa sangat lelah. "Aku ini kenapa? Badanku terlalu mudah untuk merasa lelah. Luhan, Kau dokter, kan? Seharusnya kau bisa membantuku! Semua obat-obatan dirumah ini sama sekali tidak memberikan efek apa-apa!"

"U-huh? Kau fikir aku ini dokter umum? Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan keluhanmu itu kecuali kalau kau sedang hamil!" Luhan tertawa, tapi kemudian tawanya sirna karena dirinya sedang terkenang sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu! Baekhyun kau tidak sedang hamil kan?"

"Apa? Mana mungkin? Aku sama sekali tidak muntah-muntah kan?"

"Tapi semua ciri-cirinya ada. Kau sangat gampang lelah, tidak suka bau daging padahal daging adalah makanan yang sangat kau sukai. Tidak semua wanita hamil mengalami _morning sick_ yang mengharuskan mereka untuk muntah-muntah."

"Mana mungkin itu terjadi, Aku masih menstruasi beberapa hari setelah malam itu!" Baekhyun menggumam dengan suara lemah. Tapi setelah itu dia tidak mengalami haid lagi sampai sekarang, bulan kedua sudah hampir berakhir. "Mana mungkin!"

"Mana mungkin apanya? Haidmu saat itu cuma berlangsung tiga hari dan sangat sedikit. Aku kira saat itu kau cuma sedang stress, tapi dua minggu setelah itu kau mengaku kalau payudaramu sakit. bagaimana?" Luhan kelihatan bingung bahkan ia lebih bingung di bandingkan Baekhyun yang mengalaminya. Secepat mugkin Luhan berusaha masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan beberapa peralatan yang asing. "Sekarang kita lakukan tes, sudah dua bulan seharusnya tidak ada keraguan terhadap hasilnya. "

"Dengan semua alat aneh ini?" Baekhyun mendesah. "T _est pack_ saja! Biar ku lakukan sendiri!"

Dengan berat hati Luhan meraih _test pack_ yang juga berada dalam tas kerjanya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Luhan khawatir, tentu saja. Gadis itu bukan orang asli Eropa meskipun Baekhyun memilik darahnya. Byun Baekhyun dididik dengan cara timur, hal seperti ini bisa membuat Ibunya jantungan. Luhan khawatir karena Byun Baekhyun harus mendapat cobaan seberat ini sebagai akibat dari pengalaman seks pertamanya dengan laki-laki paling brengsek sedunia. Astaga, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menjalani semuanya sendiri kalau dia benar-benar sedang hamil? Tunggu dulu, semoga hasilnya negatif. _Negatif, negatif, negatif, negatif..._

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Apa hasilnya? Pasti negatif, meskipun belum pasti Luhan merasa lega. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Baekhyun angkat bahu. "Sepertinya positif!"

"Astaga. Sekarang kau harus bagaimana? Kau harus mengatakan kepadaChanyeollie dan memaksanya bertanggung jawab secepatnya. Usia kandunganmu sudah dua bulan, sebulan berikutnya perutmu sudah membesar.!"

Baekhyun termenung. Bagaimana perasaanya sekarang? Tidak sedih, tidaka juga senang. Semuanya terasa kosong dan hampa. Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukanya? Benarkah dirinya harus mengatakan semuanya kepada Park Chanyeol? Kalau harus mengikuti kata hati, dia sesungguhnya sangat ingin segera menemui lak-laki itu dan memohon pertanggung jawabanya. Tapi Park Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka dengan komitmen, dan kehadiran seorang anak akan mengancam prinsipnya, Baekhyun harus menyembunyikan perasaanya selama ini karena tidak ingin berada jauh dari Chanyeol. Sepertinya hal ini harus di sembunyikan juga, Chanyeol akan benar-benar menjauhinya kalau mengetahui kehamilannya.

"Cepat telpon dia!" Luhan menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Tidak. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku merahasiakan semuanya! Aku tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang tau tentang ini. Siapapun kecuali dirimu! Soal kehamilanku, aku akan cari jalan keluarnya!"

"Tunggu dulu, kau akan menggugurkanya?"

Baekhyun terdiam lama. Menggugurkanya? Dia bahkan tidak terpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu? Apakah menggugurkan kandungannya adalah ide yang bagus? Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang bodoh untuk saat ini. Yang pasti di lakukannya dalam waktu dekat adalah memastikan kehamilannya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan apa yang harus di lakukanya setelah ini.

oOo

 _-_ _Best Advisor is Mark!_ _-_

Baekhyun berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit lalu masuk kesebuah ruangan dokter. Ternyata semuanya sama sekali bukan mimpi belaka, sebuah janin sedang berusaha untuk terus tumbuh dalam rahimnya dan itu sangat mengejutkan sekali. Dua bulan terlalu cepat untuk USG, tapi ia sudah mencobanya. Dokter Mark menyarankannya untuk melihat janinnya saat Baekhyun mengatakan keinginannya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Satu minggu yang lalu setelah USG itu, Baekhyun terus memikirkan ulang niatnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh kepada niat untuk melahirkannya.

"Walau bagaimanapun, pilihanmu untuk melahirkannya adalah pilihan yang bijaksana. Walaupun dirimu belum siap, tapi tidak ada alasan yang tepat untukmu menggugurkannya. Jujur sekali aku sangat kecewa saat kau mengatakan kalau kau memiliki keinginan untuk menggugurkannya. Usiamu memang masih muda, tapi percayalah usiamu itu adalah usia yang tepat untuk melahirkan bayi yang sehat." Dokter Mark kembali menceramahinya. Laki-laki ini adalah dokter yang di sarankan oleh Luhan untuk memeriksanya dan selama di rumah sakit ini, Luhan selalu bertindak sebagai asistennya. "Aku menanyakan masalahmu kepada Luhan tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya, Apakah kau mau bercerita tentang alasanmu untuk menghilangkan calon bayimu minggu lalu?"

"Mungkin alasannya terlalu sepele, tidak ada yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap anak ini!" Baekhyun tertawa getir.

Dokter Mark terkekeh. Pria itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan kembali kehadiran seorang Ayah meskipun dokter Mark mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Seunghyun kakak sulungnya.

"Memang sangat sepele untuk seorang wanita brilian sepertimu." Katanya. "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi untuk melakukan perbuatan

yang sangat di sayangkan seperti menggugurkan kandungan. Sedangkan di luar sana, tidak sedikit orang yang siap melakukan berbagai cara dengan harapan dirinya bisa memiliki buah hati."

"Aku sangat khawatir. Aku sangat meragukan Ayahnya, orang tuaku juga pasti tidak bisa menerima begitu saja jika tau kalau ayahnya tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab. Jadi ku fikir, aku harus memilih antara anak ini dan keluargaku, makanya aku memilih menyingkirkannya selagi belum terlambat. Tapi melihatnya kemarin tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat jahat." Baekhyun menunduk. Memilih untuk melahirkan janin yang di kandungnya adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuknya. Semalaman Baekhyun bahkan memandangi buku tabunganya dan berfikir akan di bawa kemana calon anaknya ini. "Aku akan terus berusaha menyembunyikannya karena akan sangat banyak yang menentangnya. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk melahirkannya."

Kali ini sebuah senyum penuh kasih terulas di bibir dokter Mark, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan iba. "Kelak, kalau kau sudah sangat kesulitan untuk menyembunyikannya, kau bisa ikut aku ke Dalas, istriku pasti senang kalau kau ikut dengan kami."

"Tentu saja, pada akhirnya aku akan mencarimu untuk membantu!" Baekhyun tersenyum nakal membuat seluruh rasa kasihan yang di rasakan dokter Mark sirna begitu saja. Baekhyun memang bukan seseorang yang suka menyimpan beban di hatinya berlama-lama. "Kapan kau akan pindah, ku dengar dari Luhan."

"Secepatnya, Luhan akan di promosikan untuk menggantikanku. Tapi aku pastikan sebelum aku berangkat, kau harus sudah melewati trimester pertamamu dengan baik! Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke _flatku,_ istriku sangat antusias mendengar cerita tentang dirimu!"

Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan hati-hati, dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak sembarangan lagi dalam setiap gerakannya karena di dalam dirinya sudah ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaganya. Sebelum membuka pintu, Baekhyun memandangi Dokter Mark lagi dengan tatapan ragu. "Mark, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ini agak memalukan, tapi gairahku sangat menggebu-gebu selama kehamilanku! aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan pada saat bercinta yang mengakibatkan kehamilanku yang sekarang. Apakah hal itu normal?"

"Ya, sangat Normal. Biasanya hal seperti itu sangat mengganggu pada trimester awal karena semua gejala kehamilan yang menyakitkan, tapi karena gejala yang kau tunjukkan tidak semenderita wanita hamil lainnya aku rasa gairah yang menggebu-gebu bukan masalah yang signifikan selagi kau tau bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Untuk lebih lanjutnya, akan lebih baik bila kau bertanya pada Luhan sebagai sesama wanita!"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Terimakasih, Mark!"

"Jaga kandunganmu."

"Baiklah!" Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang dokter dan hampir saja keluar saat Mark memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun! Hentikan kebiasaanmu menggunakan _high heels,_ untuk berjaga-jaga saja karena kandunganmu tidak begitu kuat!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih. Sangat banyak terimakasih untuk Mark yang bukan hanya memeriksa kandunganya, tapi juga menyadarkannya betapa pentingnya untuk anak itu tetap bertahan hingga dia dilahirkan, menyadarkan kalau Baekhyun seharusnya bahagia menjadi seorang Ibu sedangkan tidak sedikit orang di luar sana tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Ia membungkuk sebagai penghormatan yang biasa di lakukannya dan akhinya benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu.

Kembali menyusuri Koridor rumah sakitvseorang diri dengan langkah pelan membuat Baekhyun membayangkan betapa bahagianya bila Chanyeol menemaninya. Betapa bahagianya bila rasa ketakutan dan kebingungan yang dirasakannya menemukan tempat untuk berbagi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan itu dari Ayah janin yang di kandungnya, dan dirinya sama sekali tidak boleh kecewa. Semua ini adalah pilihannya, pilihan untuk tidak memberi tahu Chanyeol keadaan yang sebenarnya karena Chanyeol pasti akan pergi jauh-jauh darinya. Lebih buruk lagi, Laki-laki itu akan memaksanya untuk menggugurkan

kandungannya. Baekhyun tau dalam waktu dua atau tiga bulan lagi perut besarnya tidak bisa di sembunyikan, maka mulai saat ini sampai hari itu tiba dia akan berusaha menikmati keberadaan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Meskipun begitu ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuhnya meskipun Baekhyun sangat menginginkanya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Baekhyun terbelalak, Park Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya secara mendadak, kedatangannya sangat tidak bisa di duga dan ini cukup membuat gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku? Baru mengunjungi Luhan, dia meninggalkan sesuatu dan aku harus mengantarkannya! Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Menjenguk seseorang. Karena ini rumah sakit!" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Ya, ini adalah rumah sakit dan orang bisa datang kemari dengan berbagai alasan. Apa yang sedang Baekhyun fikirkan sehingga dalam otaknya semua orang yang datang kemari dengan tujuan yang sama dengannya.

"Oke, baiklah. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

"Tunggu dulu!" Chanyeol mengagkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada saat melihat Baekhyun hendak melangkah. "Kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?"

"Aku mau, belanja?" Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat bahunya karena dia sendiri sedang meragukan tujuannya. Mungkin dia hanya ingin pergi membeli sepatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk menggantikan high heelnya. Yang pasti ia ingin pulang dan segera beristirahat untuk besok.

"Mau ku antar? Aku sudah selesai menjenguk temanku jadi ku fikir, tidak ada salahnya jika kita pergi bersama!"

 _Tentu saja!_ Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. Dirinya sangat ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol tapi egonya melarang. Chanyeol boleh berada di dekatnya tapi hanya sebagai orang yang biasa, cukup untuk sekedar bisa dilihat sebelum ia pergi bersembunyi. Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya hanya berdua dengan laki-laki itu karena terakhir kali ia melakukannya, ia mendapatkan akibat yang cukup membuat dadanya sesak. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sampai jumpa!"

"Aku juga perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu!"

"Sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Bagaimana dengan besok malam? Kau boleh datang ke _flatku_ besok!"

"Aku tidak yakin!" Chanyeol terlihat sedih. "Minggu depan adalah Natal dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke Korea. Ibuku memintaku untuk pulang dan membawamu kesana. Bisakah kau ikut?"

"Kau tidak akan memaksaku kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa ia memaksa Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya sedangkan Baekhyun selalu menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Chanyeol selalu berusaha mendekatinya dengan susah payah, ia merindukan Baekhyun dengan sangat dan kerinduan itu sepertinya tidak akan terlarung dalam waktu dekat ini. "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa ikut bersamaku! Kau dan aku bertunangan kan?"

"Ya, sampai aku menemukan orang lain untuk menggantikanmu!" Baekhyun mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku juga punya keluarga disini, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok pagi, bersama Kai!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi tahun depan, Marry christmas!" Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 _Aku harap kau segera berubah fikiran._ Bisik Chanyeol lirih. Selalu ada perasaan yang seperti ini setiap kali Baekhyun bertindak seakan-akan dia sedang tidak perduli. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kesalahan seperti apa yang sudah di lakukannya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Baekhyun bersikap antipati meskipun tidak seratus persen.

oOo

 _-Good Bye-_

Baekhyun bersandar di dinding yang berada di antar pintu _flat_ nya dan _flat_ Chanyeol. Tangannya menenteng sebuah tas kertas ukuran kecil berwarna biru langit. Ia sedang menunggu Chanyeol pulang dan seharusnya sekarang laki-laki itu sudah berada di _flat_ nya bila besok pagi dirinya benar-benar akan pergi. Suara langkah demi langkah menaiki anak tangga membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak dalam ritme yang sangat cepat. Ia tau itu adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa melihat kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan semakin menjelas, wajah, leher, dada, pinggang, dan Kaki, Park Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat lesu menjadi bersemangat saat melihat Baekhyun berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Besok jadi berangkat?"

"Kau mau ikut? Apakah kau berubah fikiran?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia telihat manis dengan gaun tidurnya, dan dia memakainya untuk Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melihatnya seperti ini lagi. Begitu Chanyeol pulang setelah tahun baru, maka waktu mereka bertemu hanya tersisa beberapa minggu. Setelah trimester pertama kehamilannya berlalu, ia akan ikut keluarga dokter Mark ke Dalas, setidaknya sampai bayinya lahir. Semuanya sudah di fikirkannya masak-masak. Dan disisa-sisa pertemuan mereka, Baekhyun akan sangat Sibuk meskipun hanya untuk menggunakan gaun tidur. Baekhyun memang tidak mungkin menggunakannya lagi karena perutnya akan membesar. gadis itu menyentuh perutnya, untuk sekarang penampilannya belum banyak berubah tapi dia tidak akan menjamin ini akan terus bertahan sampai tahun baru. "Aku minta maaf, tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang positif! Aku mau menitipkan ini untuk Ayah dan Ibumu" Baekhyun memberikan tas kertas yang berada di genggamannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraihnya dan melihat isinya. "Biskuit. Kau buat sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sore ini aku berusaha membuatnya. Sampaikan salamku kepada mereka, katakan kepada orang tuamu aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai orang tuaku sendiri. Aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa mengunjungi mereka lagi!"

"Tidak, Jangan begitu. Mereka pasti bisa mengerti. Lalu apakah kau membuatkannya juga untukku?"

"Tentu saja, juga ada disana!" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku masuk dulu!"

"Kau tidak ingin mengobrol lebih lama? Masuklah ke _flat_ ku!"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mengucapkan maaf. Sejurus kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri. Chanyeol nyaris saja terjatuh lemas. Kenapa interaksi mereka menjadi sekaku ini? Baekhyun tadi sangat cantik, dan alangkah indahnya bila dengan kecantikanya Baekhyun bisa menemaninya semalaman ini, bila Baekhyun bisa ikut dengannya ke Seoul. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan masuk ke _flat_ nya dengan perasaan kecewa.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintu lagi dan memastikan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar masuk ke _flatnya._ Setelah memastikannya, ia kembali masuk kedalam _flat_ nya dan bersandar di balik pintu sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia sangat merindukan Chanyeol dan itu nyaris saja tidak bisa di bendung. Perasaan yang bisa saja semakin kuat karena Chanyeol akan benar-benar jauh dari pandangan matanya selama dua minggu atau lebih. Seandainya bisa, ia sangat ingin berada didalam _flat_ Chanyeol dan memeluknya, meciumnya...

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana?" Luhan berteriak dari ruang tengah sambil memandangnya. Gadis itu meletakkan segelas susu di atas meja.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan yang kembali sibuk dengan televisi. Untuk seorang dokter, Luhan terlalu santai dan dia selalu menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk menghibur diri, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang selalu membawa pekerjaan kerumah.

"Ini susu untukmu. Mulai malam ini rajin-rajinlah minum susu ini untuk kesehatanmu dan juga calon bayimu itu. Kalau aku tidak ada, kau bisa buat sendiri kan? Aturan pakai bisa kau baca di kalengnya dan kaleng itu aku letakkan di lemari dapur."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengambil gelas dan meminumnya pelan-pelan. Memang cukup memakan waktu, tapi Baekhyun bisa menghabiskannya. Hal yang terbilang luar biasa untuk seseorang yang tidak begitu menyukai susu. "Wah, kalau begini berat badanku dengan gampangnya bisa naik!"

"Kalau berat badanmu tidak naik itu artinya bahaya. Seorang Ibu harus memaklumi peningkatan berat baSeunghoa yang akan terus bertambah sesuai dengan usia kandungannya." Gumam Luhan. "Kau tadi berbicara denganChanyeollie _?_ Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kepadanya kalau kau sedang hamil?"

"Percuma. Dia tidak akan perduli. Begitu dia tau aku sedang mengandung, dia akan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Karena itu kau berfikir untuk meninggalkannya lebih dulu? Bagaimana dengan Ibumu? Keluargamu? Pekerjaanmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Semuanya akan ku tinggalkan. Keluargaku, kurasa tidak akan ku beri tau sampai anakku cukup kuat untuk kubawa kembali ke London. Kalau aku datang kesana dalam keadaan hamil, Ibuku pasti memaksaku untuk menggugurkannya. Aku sudah bilang kepada mereka kalau aku akan melakukan perjalanan kerja ke Dalas. Soal pekerjaan, aku masih memikirkannya!"

Luhan mematikan televisinya lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sangat iba. Gadis itu tidak pernah suka menunjukkan kesedihannya, Luhan tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun bersedih kecuali hari itu saat dirinya pulang kerumah dan menangis sampai pagi. Kejadian itu bahkan lebih memilukan bila di bandingkan dengan saat-saat dia tau kalau ada sebuah nyawa dalam perutnya. "Coba ceritakan padaku. Kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun angkat bahu. "Aku kira aku memang menyukainya, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk di namai cinta!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis pada malam kalian bercinta? Setidaknya kau bercinta dengan orang yang kau suka, seharusnya itu bukanlah hal yang menyedihkan."

"Aku bahagia, demi Tuhan! Pada awalnya aku sangat bahagia, aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik meskipun saat itu aku kesakitan dan dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku kecewa, dia memintaku meminum kapsul, sejenis obat perangsang. Pada awalnya aku melakukannya karena ku fikir, dia hanya takut aku jatuh sakit atau malah pingsan saat dia sedang menikmati semuanya. Tapi saat dia memintaku melakukannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, rasa kecewa muncul. Semalaman, aku mengira kalau dia benar-benar menginginkanku, tapi saat itu semuanya runtuh, sangat sakit saat menyadari hanya tubuhnya yang menginginkan aku!"

"Kau yakin akan melahirkan anaknya? Anak itu pada akhirnya akan selalu mengingatkanmu kepada Ayahnya."

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Kekecewaanku karena menyadari hanya tubuhnya yang menginginkan aku, juga hanya tubuhku yang menarik untuknya membuatku melawan kata hati untuk berdekatan dengannya, aku selalu menjauhinya tanpa sadar dan aku juga takut itu akan terjadi kepada anaknya. Aku takut kalau nantinya kekecewaan kepada Ayahnya berlanjut dan membuat bayiku menderita karena tersakiti oleh Ibunya sendiri. Tapi hari itu, saat Mark menyarankan aku untuk melihat bayiku, saat aku bisa memandangnya meskipun hanya gumpalan belaka, aku merasa dia hidup. Setiap aku menyentuh perutku, aku merasa dia begerak." Baekhyun menitikkan air mata, ia tau kalau ucapannya terdengar sangat mengada-ngada. Janin itu tidak mungkin bergerak di usia kandungan yang baru dua bulan. Tapi dia benar-benar merasakannya, benar benar merasakan keharuan seorang Ibu karena ada keajaiban tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Luhan menghapus air mata Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun tidak sedang bersedih, gadis itu sedang bahagia dan Luhan juga sangat bahagia mendengar ucapannya. "Dia adalah hadiah natal untukmu! Karena kau sudah bersikap sebagai anak yang baik selama ini!"

"Ya, hadiah yang sangat luar biasa." Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya kembali dan membelainya lembut. "Kau akan datang ke Dalas untuk menjengukku, kan?"

"Pasti. Aku akan ada di saat kelahirannya. Anak pertamamu, hanya aku yang boleh menyambutnya, aku akan mengucapkan _welcome dear_

kepadanya. Suaraku adalah satu-satunya suara pertama yang boleh di dengarnya."

"Oke, Baiklah kalau begitu!" Baekhyun menyeka pipinya lagi meskipun Luhan sudah menghapus airmatanya. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa wajahnya tidak basah.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur. Tidak ada lagi kata bergadang karena itu bisa mengganggu kesehatan bayimu. Kalau tidak kau lakukan sekarang, aku pastikan insomnia akan mengganggumu selama berbulan-bulan kedepan!"

 _-_ _Stoeet Biscuit, Stoeet Expectation_ _-_

Chanyeol menanti dengan sabar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat yang akan di tumpanginya sampai ke Korea. Lagi-lagi ia berharap kalau Baekhyun hadir utuk menyertainya menemui keluarga besarnya di Mokpo. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak plastik berwarna merah dengan tulisan marry cristmas di iringi dengan namanya, Park Chanyeol. Natal masih beberapa hari lagi, Tapi Chanyeol sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk membukanya, ia menarik pita merah yang mengikat kuat lalu membuka tutupnya. Beberapa buah biskuit coklat berbentuk kaki-kaki bayi membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Ia tidak akan tega untuk menyantap ini.

"Astaga, lucunya!" Kai ikut memandangi biskuit itu dengan senyum gemas. "Ini apa?"

"Biskuit natal dari Baekhyun!"

"Dia membuat ini? Dia seperti sedang mengatakan kepadamu kalau seorang bayi lucu akan menyatukan kalian berdua!"

Chanyeol tidak yakin. Seorang bayi kecil? "Dia bahkan selalu menjauh dariku. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa punya bayi kecil?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau itu bayi kalian. Bodoh!" Ujar Kai kesal. "Katakan padaku, apakah kau dan dia sudah melakukan sesuatu? Kenapa dia bisa berfikir seperti ini?"

"Kau ingin tau? Kau jangan cemburu ya? Aku sudah bercinta dengannya dan malam itu akan jadi malam yang tidak terlupakan seumur hidupku!"

Kai tercekat. Kapan? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita apa apa? Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan keanehan apa-apa selama di kantor. Ia kecewa, tapi Baekhyun mungkin tidak merasa kecewa dengan itu. Buktinya Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah menganggap iu sebagai masalah dan tidak menceritakan masalah itu kepadanya. "Benarkah? Apa ada kemungkinan dia hamil waktu itu?"

Chanyeol angkat bahu. "Aku tidak menggunakan kontrasepsi dan malam itu kami mengulanginya berkali-kali. Saat itu aku berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Beberapa hari kemudian dia bilang kalau dirinya tidak mungkin hamil karena Baekhyun datang bulan dan aku lega. Tapi sekarang aku menyesali itu, Seandainya bisa aku ingin dia tidak pernah datang bulan dan benar-benar mengandung anakku. Tapi sejak malam itu, dia bahkan tidak suka berbicara lama denganku!"

"Dia kecewa?"

"Kai! Dia bahkan tidak memperlihatkan kekecewaan apa-apa. Dia bertindak seolah-olah sudah bosan dengan keberadaanku, bosan melihatku, bosan mendengar suaraku!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak memutuskan pertunangan kalian saja? Kau terlalu pesimis."

"Aku belum menceritakannya padamu?"

Kai tersentak, megatakan apa?

"Byun Baekhyun sudah memutuskan pertunangannya denganku, tapi aku menolak. Dia menerima penolakanku dan mengikuti ideku untuk tetap bertunangan agar dia tidak perlu takut menjalani _perjodohan_ dan agar aku tidak perlu menjalin komitmen dengan siapa-siapa. Tapi Pertunangan itu akan putus jika dia menemukan laki-laki lain. Itu katanya!"

Kai memegang kepalanya. Ternyata ia sangat banyak ketinggalan dan tidak ada seorangpun di antara keduanya yang menceritakan hal itu kepadanya? Kai sangat kecewa benar-benar kecewa. "Lalu apa yang terjadi bila seandainya, Baekhyun memang benar-benar mengandung bayimu? Tadi kau bilang dirimu sangat berharap kalau memang terjadi sesuatu padanya setelah malam itu kan?"

Chanyeol mematung. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mengapa Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu? "Entahlah, Lupakan saja kata-kataku yang itu! Kalaupun dia memang sedang mengandung anakku, Aku tidak akan tau harus melakukan hal yang seperti apa. Aku belum siap!"

 _-_ _Fish 'n Chips, Saint James, and_ _that_ _Park_ _-_

Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah kembali dari Korea, Tapi Kai yang datang lebih dulu dan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol memperpanjang liburannya beberapa hari lagi. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak kecewa meskipun pada kenyataanya ia sangat kecewa karena Chanyeol mengurangi frekwensi pertemuan mereka. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa di salahkan karena ia sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa. Dalam beberapa hari ini, Baekhyun akan segera mengajukkan surat pengunduran diri karena ia akan segera pergi. Tuan Tatou juga sudah mengetahui rencananya beberapa hari yang lalu dan masih tidak menyetujui keinginannya hingga sekarang, bosnya itu malah lebih setuju untuk memberikan waktu istirahat yang cukup selama sebulan. Seandainya sebulan saja cukup, Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sangat di cintainya itu. Tapi muncul kembali setelah satu bulan dengan perut yang membesar malah akan memancing keributan. Baekhyun mendesah, seandainya tuan Tatou masih ngotot untuk menolak pengunduran dirinya, ia akan memilih untuk melarikan diri tanpa kabar apa-apa.

Belakangan Baekhyun bahkan praktis tidak pernah berlari dan berjalan cepat seperti yang biasa di lakukannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari gerakan-gerakan berbahaya, melepaskan _high heels_ yang sangat di sukainya dan juga berhenti menggunakan padu padan Camisole dan blazer, Baekhyun lebih suka menggunakan kemeja untuk pegi bekerja dan kemeja itu di biarkan keluar untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dimana hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya.

Jam makan siang sudah lama lewat, tapi jam pulang kerja juga belum datang. Kantor sudah sangat membosankan dan melelahkan untuk hari ini, terlebih setelah mendapat penolakan dari tuan Tatou untuk kedua kalinya. Rasanya ingin lari saja dan tidak datang lagi. Baekhyun berdehem, dia pasti akan melakukannya cepat atau lambat.

"Kau sedang menghitung langkah? Kenapa jalanmu lamban sekali belakangan ini?" Kai mensejajarkan diri dengan Baekhyun, ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum karena berusaha mengikuti langkah- langkah lambatnya.

"Aku sedang ada masalah, jadi harus jaga kesehatan!"

"Kau sedang sakit?"

"Sakit?" Baekhyun tidak yakin. Dia sangat bahagia dengan semua yang di dapatnya meskipun Luhan selalu menganggapnya menyembunyikan tekanan-tekanan yang mungkin dimilikinya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa di bilang sehat karena kehamilannya membuat tubuhnya lebih lemah dan sangat mudah merasa lelah. "Mungkin seperti itulah. Aku mudah lelah, jadi Mark melarangku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan- pekerjaan berat!"

"Mark? Siapa Mark?"

"Kau fikir siapa lagi orang yang bisa mengatur tindakanku kecuali dokter? Mark adalah dokter yang selalu perduli denganku!"

"Seperduli apa? Hati-hati dengan laki-laki. Dia berbuat baik bisa jadi karena ada maunya. Mungkin dia menyukaimu?"

Baekhyun tertawa. Jelas saja Mark tidak begitu, Mark hanya hidup berdua dengan istrinya dan istrinya juga sama baiknya dengan laki-laki itu. Beberapa kali, Baekhyun berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya di Waterloo. Mark perduli pada Baekhyun karena ia sedang mengkonselingi seorang Ibu muda yang pernah memiliki keinginan besar untuk menyingkirkan janin dalam kandungannya. Sedangkan istrinya belum juga di karuniai seorang anak setelah lima belas tahun menikah. "Dia sudah berkeluarga. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya. Aku akan membencimu dengan mudah!"

Kali ini giliran Kai yang tertawa. "Kau mau kemana? Ada janji dengan Klien?"

"Aku mau membeli fish 'n chips lalu berjalan santai di saint James Park!"

"Kau mau bolos kerja? Sekarang bukan jam pulang kantor!"

"Kau mau ikut?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu memutar wajahnya menghadap Kai yang tampak sedang memikirkan tawaran Baekhyun. "Aku akan mentraktirmu fish 'n chips. Kita sudah lama tidak ngobrol!"

Kai memandangi Jam tangannya lama, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama menemanimu. Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini, aku akan jemput mobilku!"

"Jalan kaki saja!"

"Apa?"

"Jalan kaki. Saint James tidak jauh kan? Kita bisa jalan kaki dengan santai menuju kesana!"

"Tapi katanya Mark melarangmu mengerjakan hal yang berat berat!"

"Iya, Mark juga tidak melarangku untuk olah raga, dia menyaranku jalan kaki sebagai pilihan olah raga yang harus ku jalani. Kau tau, kan? Aku ini tidak suka olah raga!"

"Baiklah!" Kai menyetujuinya. Ia agak kecewa karena tidak bisa menggunakan mobil. Tapi setidaknya bisa memiliki kesempatan yang cukup untuk menemani Baekhyun sudah membuatnya gembira.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Saint James, Kai tidak henti- hentinya tertawa melihat kelakuan anehnya, Baekhyun berubah menjadi seorang yang periang dan keceriaanya merasuki siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan gadis itu beberapa kali menyapa Ibu-Ibu yang membawa anaknya jalan-jalan. Dia sedang menyukai anak-anak.

"kau ingin punya anak?" Tanya Kai. "Kau senang sekali melihat anak kecil!"

"Perempuan mana yang tidak ingin memiliki anak?"

"Kau akan punya anak dari Chanyeol!" Kai berhenti bergerak saat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Kai heran. Kai terkejut dengan reaksi yang di berikannya. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau toko fish 'n chips sudah lewat? Kau tunggu disini, biar aku kembali lagi!" Baekhyun berbalik berjalan menuju toko yang khusus menjual Fish 'n Chips yang tidak begitu jauh terlewat di belakang mereka.

Kai hanya tersenyum. Semula ia mengira Baekhyun terkejut mendengar kata-katanya tapi ternyata gadis itu lebih terkejut karena menyadari Toko fish 'n chips sudah terlewati. _Dia sagat ingin makan Fish 'n Chips?_ Bisik Kai kepada dirinya sendiri. Bunyi dering ponsel

mengejutkan Kai. Ia mengankat ponsel yang diraih dari saku Jasnya, dari Chanyeol.

 _"Yeoboseyo?_ Ada apa?" Tanya Kai galak.

"Kau kenapa? Aku mengganggu? Aku sedang berada di kantormu dan kau tidak ada. Kau kemana?"

"Aku sedang berkencan, Makan Fish 'n Chips sambil mengelilingi Saint James park dengan seorang gadis. Kau sangat mengganggu kencan romantisku!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Tinggalkan gadis itu, segeralah kesini. Aku mau masuk ke _flat_ ku dan kuncinya tergantung di kunci mobilmu, kan?"

"Tinggalkan?" Kai mendesis. "Enak saja sembarangan bicara. Kau seperti tidak kenal Byun Baekhyun saja, dia akan marah besar kalau aku melakukan hal gila seperti itu!"

"Baekhyun, maksudmu Venusku? Dia sedang bersamamu? Bagaimana bisa kau berkhianat dengan mengencani calon kakak iparmu. Kau tunggu disana, Aku akan menyusul!" Chanyeol menutup telponnya.

Kai tertawa. Ia tau kalau Chanyeol sangat ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun, laki-laki itu bahkan melarang siapun menyentuh biskuit pemberian Baekhyun dan biskuit itu hanya akan di pandanginya selama seharian. Kakak perempuannya mengeluhkan tingkah Chanyeol yang tak biasa tapi menyenangkan orang tuanya. Merindukan Baekhyun berarti mengharapkannya. Meskipun berat, Kai juga senang melihat Chanyeol bahagia.

"Kau menertawakan apa?"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang menyodorkan Sebungkus fish 'n chips kepadanya. Ia meraihnya dengan senang hati. "Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kita akan makan ini sambil berjalan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah lelah, kalau kesana bagaimana?"

Kai memandang lokasi yang di tunjuk oleh Baekhyun Sebuah tanah penuhi dengan salju putih yang mulai menipis. Hari ini cukup kering dan duduk di atas bangku taman itu mungkin akan lebih nyaman di bandingkan berjalan kaki di udara dingin. Setelah memberi anggukan, Kai mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan kearah yang di inginkannya dan duduk di bangku taman yang kosong. Mereka mulai membuka Fish 'n

chipsnya dan Baekhyun makan dengan sangat lahap. Ia menghabiskan Fish 'n chips miliknya dalam sekejap.

"Lihatlah, kau seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan." Suara Kai terdengar agak mengejek.

Sepertinya, Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia mengusap mulutnya yang agak berminyak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan bahagia. "Aku semalaman memikirkan ini. Duduk disini sambil makan fish 'n chips. Aku kira aku akan melakukannya sendirian. Terima kasih sudah mau menemani!"

Kai tersenyum lagi, lalu menyodorkan fish 'n chipsnya. "Kau mau lagi?"

"Tidak. Itu untukmu, Makanlah! Aku tidak begitu suka fish 'n chips. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya makan fish 'n chips di tempat seperti ini!"

"Kau tidak sedang merindukan Chanyeol kan?" Kai mulai menyantap fish 'n chips nya perlahan-lahan. "Aku tau kau sangat merindukannya, kenapa tidak temui saja dia?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Tidak ada hubungannya antara saint James, fish 'n chips dan Park Chanyeol."

"Memang! Tapi kau berusaha menghindari semua pembicaraan tentangnya. Beberapa hari ini, tadi juga saat kita melewati toko fish 'n chips. Kalian berdua kelihatannya saling menginginkan. Aku fikir aku akan cemburu, tapi ternyata tidak. Kalian berdua sangat serasi dan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah memutuskan pertunangan kalian lagi!"

Baekhyun mendesah wajahnya yang kemerahan mendadak kehilangankeceriaanya. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu? Aku fikir pembicaraan tentang musim semi yang akan segera datang lebih menarik."

"Baiklah, pembicaraan tentang musim semi yang seperti apa?"

"Jika aku ingin menyambut kedatangan musim semi di suatu tempat. Dimana tempat yang bagus ya? Udara musim semi konon bisa menghilangkan stress."

"Memangnya kau sedang stress?"

"Tidak, tapi siapa yang tau itu akan segera terjadi. Botany bay bagus tidak? Musim semi di daerah pertanian pasti lebih indah."

"Bagaimana kalau di Costwold, disana juga ada pertanian kan? Kalau kau ingin liburan, disana pilihan yang tepat, sarana umum cukup lengkap jadi kalau kekurangan sesuatu, tidak pelu mencari terlalu jauh. Sewa vila di Dust Stable juga tidak begitu mahal. Tapi demi kepuasan mahal juga bukan masalah." Kai menoleh tanpa sengaja kepada Baekhyun dan ternyata gadis itu sedang menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau makan saja dulu baru bicara!"

Kai melirik Fish 'n chips nya yang masih sangat banyak. Padahal ia merasa sudah makan cukup banyak. Makanan ini akan segera dingin jika tidak segera di habiskan. Jadi, Kai setuju untuk menghabiskan Fish 'n chipsnya tanpa bicara. Sesekali ia memandangi beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka sambil terus menyantap fish 'n chipsnya hingga benar-benar habis. Kai memutar kepalanya mencari tong sampah dan tanpa di sengaja matanya melihat Baekhyun duduk dengan khusu'. Kedua kakinya menekuk dan wajahnya tenggelam di sana. Ia membuat kepalanya nyaman dengan kedua lengannya. Tidur?

"Baekhyun, kau sedang tidur? Kalau begitu kita pulang saja" Kai berujar lirih.

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur. Kau pulang saja duluan. Tadi kau bilang tidak bisa menemaniku berlama-lama. Aku masih akan terus disini dalam waktu yang lama!" Baekhyun bicara tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Mungkin Baekhyun tadi memang tertidur lalu terbangun oleh suara Kai.

Jika saja ia tidak melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan, Kai tidak akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Tapi keberadaan Chanyeol bisa membuatnya kembali kekantor dengan tenang. "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Pasti sudah kembali tidur. Kai berdiri dan berjalan menyongsong Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu memasang wajah kesal untuk menyerangnya, hal itu malah membuat Kai ingin tertawa sekuat yang ia bisa. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa cemburu seumur hidupnya. Ini pasti kali pertama. "Kau jangan marah padaku. Dia yang memaksaku menemaninya makan fish 'n chips di sait James." Kai membela diri sebelum Chanyeol menghajarnya. "pergilah kesana, temani dia. Venusmu sedang tidur. Dia bilang, belakangan ini dia sangat mudah merasa lelah!" Kai pergi tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Chanyeol untuk membalas semua ucapannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang meringkuk di atas bangku taman dari kejauhan. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu, etah mengapa Chanyeol di rasuki rasa sepi yang dahsyat. Siapa yang kesepian? Dirinya? Atau Byun Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap disana? Chanyeol melangkah perlahan-lahan dan duduk di sebelah tunangannya. Ia melihat jari Baekhyun yang masih menggunakan cincin pemberiannya dan hatinya bersorak. Chanyeol mendekatkan tangannya kekepala Baekhyun dan membelainya beberapa kali. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mata sehingga Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya kedalam saku celana. Sedetik mata mereka beradu pandang tapi Baekhyun segera membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sengit.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali melihatku selalu naik darah? Salahku apa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengatur suaranya agar lebih pelan dan sopan. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Maaf kalau kau tersinggung!"

"Aku baru saja pulang. Seharusnya disambut dengan senyum." Chanyeol masih kesal dengan respon yang di dapatnya dari Baekhyun. "Ibuku sangat senang dengan biskuitmu! Dia bilang rasanya enak!"

Wajah penuh kekesalan Baekhyun tiba-tiba di hiasi senyum senang. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Lumayan!" Chanyeol berbohong. Ia bahkan belum memakannya sampai saat ini. Sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tapi ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena Byun Baekhyun sudah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Chanyeol benar-benar terpaku, Apakah ia harus mengejarnya? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak bergerak seincipun?

oOo

Ada yang mikir kai lbh baik sama Baekhyun disini? LOL

Baca ini sambil denger lagu Enchanted-nya Taylor Swift dan well, lumayan.

Btw, review yang banyak ya haha. Bikin semangat update. Next chap updatenya tanggal 21. Soalnya tanggal 20 dan 22 saya masih berurusan dg graduation di university. Buat jaga2 siapa tau nanti malem update kalo mood, pasang alert aja.

Dan soal ff author lain, yang sama2 remake Venus, berhubung novel ini juga bukan punya saya jadi sok aja toh sama2 sharing great novel like this. Kalo perlu sini kasih judul novel buat bahan bacaan saya hahaha.

Last, just call me zi.

Au revoir!

Thanks to

Tiqhamillano, 1004baekie, angelaalay, Xiaorey61, kwiyoming, idalee, 467bubleblue, Guest, tokisaki, Chanmeeh, ,

parkbaekyoda9, flamebaek, exoalwayslove, yeollo, b, shining minsu, guest.


	9. Chapter 9

Zfuchsia, presents :

 **VENUS!**

 **Chanyeol and all the girls around~**

Chanyeol dan semua gadisnya. Tentu, Chanyeol menyukai mereka.

Remake FF dari Novel 'Venus'. Keterangan lebih lanjut baca A/N Chapter 1

oOo

 _-_ _Finnall_ _y_ _, Some_ _o_ _ne Kno_ _w_ _I_ _t!_ _-_

"Aku sudah bilang, Kau boleh ambil cuti tapi jangan berhenti. Bagaimana bisa aku melepas seseorang yang kompeten sepertimu?" Tuan Tatou berusaha untuk tidak memandang wajah Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapan meja kerjanya. Tentu saja sangat berat untuk melepas seorang pengacara yang konsisten dan selalu tepat waktu. Byun Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah melalaikan pekerjaanya walaupun dia sering tidak berada di tempat.

Baekhyun kecewa. Ini ketiga kalinya ia membawa sebuah Amplop coklat yang berisi surat pengunduran dirinya dan ketiga kalinya juga ia di tolak. Apakah ia memang harus melarikan diri seperti yang pernah di rencanakannya? Entahlah, ia benar-benar sedang bingung. "Tapi sebulan sama sekali tidak cukup. Aku bahkan membutuhkan waktu selama setahun."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau kerjakan sampai kau membutuhkan waktu selama itu? Kau ingin bekerja di kantor pengacara lain? Ada tawaran yang lebih baik dari semua yang sudah ku berikan?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Percayalah, Jika nanti aku berniat menjadi pengacara lagi, Aku pastikan aku akan kemari dan menemuimu. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang panjang."

"Apa itu sejenis penyembuhan kanker?" Suara tuan Tatou sedikit mereda. Ia sengaja memelankan suaranya agar tida ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan suaranya selain mereka berdua. "Kai bilang kau sedang sakit!"

Baekhyun angkat bahu, Bukan itu alasannya ingin mengundurkan diri tapi seandainya hanya itu yang bisa di terima tuan Tatou..."Aku tidak begitu yakin, Tapi aku sudah memeriksanya dan ada sesuatu yang asing di tubuhku, tapi tidak bisa di bilang sangat asing tuan, sudah dua bulan setengah dan mau tidak mau sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku. Aku harus mengorbankan banyak waktu untuk menjaga kesehatan, meminum banyak vitamin, aku bahkan harus merubah pola hidup, tidak bisa tidur terlalu malam karena itu akan sangat berbahaya bagiku. Karena itu, Aku mohon."

"Astaga, aku rasa itu sejenis tumor!" Tuan Tatou berseru. Ia memandangi Baekhyun sekali lagi lalu menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah Aku terima pengunduran dirimu. Tapi jangan sampai kau membuatku kecewa ketika mendengar kau bekerja di kantor yang lain dengan profesi sama. Aku tidak akan merelakannya, kecuali kalau kau berada di luar negri tentunya."

"Terima kasih!"

"Kalau begitu keluarlah. Mulai saat ini aku tidak mau melihatmu ada di kantor ini sampai satu tahun kedepan."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berada di luar ruangan tuan Tatou dan pintu tertutup. Sakit? Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin, Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku? Tuan Tatou percaya kalau anak yang aku kandung adalah tumor!" Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan tawanya, tapi hanya sementara karena tawa itu langsung memudar saat menyadari kalau yang bertanya adalah Kai. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat lalu memukul keningnya dengan telapak tangan karena sudah kelepasan berbicara.

"Anak? Kau."

"Maaf aku ada janji. Aku pergi dulu!"

Untuk sementara waktu Kai terpaku di tempatnya, tapi sesegera mungkin ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua indranya dan menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan keluar lagi dari sana dengan membawa tas kesayangannya. Kai tetap berusaha mengejar Baekhyun yang terus menghindar, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak cepat, dan Akhirnya Kai tau alasannya.

"Kau hamil? Benarkah?" Kai masih berusaha mencari tau, ia terus berusaha untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Byun Baekhyun yang kelihatannya sedang merasa tidak enak dan salah tingkah. "Kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Menunggu waktu yang tepat atau memang tidak akan menceritakannya sama sekali?"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Lalu memandang Kai dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maafkan aku, berat untukku menceritakan hal ini."

"Siapa ayahnya?" Kai memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan permohonan maaf apa-apa, yang di butuhkannya adalah Baekhyun mengakui siapa yang sudah melakukan hal itu kepadanya, siapa yang sehausnya bertanggung jawab. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab, gadis itu membuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!"

"Kenapa? Chanyeol orangnya?" Ken memegangi kepalanya. Kenapa ia berfikir kalau Chanyeol orangnya? Chanyeol pernah mengakui kalau dia sudah bercinta dengan Baekhyun, dan saat itu Chanyeol mngaku kalau Baekhyun tidak hamil. Tapi Bukankah Baekhyun memberikan biskuit berbentuk kaki bayi kepada Chanyeol? "Kau membohongi Chanyeol? Dia bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa kepadamu setelah kalian bercinta!"

"Kau!" Baekhyun mendadak gugup. "Kau tau darimana kalau aku dan dia." Baekhyun tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di beberapa anak tangga yang berada di depan pintu kantor. "Aku juga baru tau beberapa minggu yang lalu! Saat itu, usia kandunganku sudah hampir dua bulan. Aku juga sempat berfikir untuk menggugurkannya, tapi aku tidak tega."

Kai mereda, ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun masih dengan wajah yang shock. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya?"

"Karena dia tidak akan menerimanya!"

Kai menghela nafas berat. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata Chanyeol di bandara pada waktu Kai melihat biskuit natal pemberian Baekhyun untuknya. Chanyeol membutuhkan Baekhyun, tapi dia sulit untuk berkomitmen. Kehadiran anak itu pasti sangat mengganggunya dan itu bisa membuatnya menjauhi Baekhyun. Tidak, Chanyeol mungkin akan tetap mempertahankan Baekhyun untuk terus berada di sisinya tapi Baekhyun harus menyingkirkan bayinya. Seorang wanita pernah hampir bunuh diri karena Chanyeol melakukan hal itu dulu, dan tidak ada jaminan kalau Chanyeol tidak akan mengulanginya lagi kali ini. "Jadi kau memutuskan untuk melahirkannya?"

"Ya, Aku harus bersusah payah menyembunyikannya dari Ayahnya, padahal aku sangat ingin berada dekat dengan Chanyeol. Selama ini aku selalu menyalahkan Chanyeol yang hanya memperdulikan gairahnya, Aku bahkan memutuskan pertunangan karena itu dulu. Tapi sekarang aku merasakannya dan aku tau betapa menderitanya dia waktu itu." Baekhyun mendesah tidak seharusnya ia menceritakan hal seperti itu kepada Kai. Ia berharap Kai tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun bernafas lega karena Kai tidak melanjutkan pembahasan anehnya tentang gairah. "Entahlah. Sekarang yang pasti aku harus kerumah Mark karena istrinya mengundangku untuk _dinner."_

"Kalau begitu aku antar!"

"Tidak usah, Aku masih bisa pergi sendiri!"

"Jangan pernah menolak. Kau sudah membuatku merasa bersalah dengan semua ini, Aku menyerahkan gadis yang kusukai kepada sepupuku yang berengsek. Sekarang kau tau bagaimana perasaanku mengetahui dirimu akan disia-siakan dengan sebuah beban?"

 _Apa? Kai menyukai...siapa?_ Baekhyun terperangah. Kenapa Kai tiba- tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu di saat yang sangat tidak tepat seperti sekarang? Seandainnya Kai mengatakan itu sejak dulu, Baekhyun pasti sudah menjauh dari Chanyeol sebelum semua hal ini terjadi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak merasa kecewa, tidak merasa menyesal. Yang dia rasakan hanya sebuah perasaan ingin tau yang sangat besar kenapa Kai tidak mengusahakannya, "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? kau membiarkan Chanyeol yang datang bersama Ayahmu? Kalau kata-katamu ini benar, kenapa bukan kau yang."

"Karena aku terlalu takut!" Kai berhenti bicara sejenak dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang. "Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang sama. Aku takut berkomitmen, terlebih saat aku tau kalau aku harus melakukannya di usiaku yang sekarang dan dengan orang sekaku dirimu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sangat kaku, ya dulu Baekhyun memang orang yang begitu dan Chanyeol juga pernah mengatakannya. Dia bukan orang yang menarik untuk laki-laki manapun dan saat itu dia juga menyadarinya. Karena itu Baekhyun mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin agar Kai bisa tertarik kepadanya. Sayangnya Park Chanyeol yang melihatnya dan Park Chanyeol yang menikmatinya. Astaga, Baekhyun tidak menyangka semuanya ternyata seperti ini. Tidak menyangka kalau perhatian Kai selama ini bukan perhatian seorang saudara seperti yang pernah di katakannya. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu memandang Kai dengan sebuah senyum yang di usahakan dengan susah payah. "Sudahlah, Semuanya sudah lewat dan aku tidak menyesali apa-apa, aku tidak menyesali satupun kejadian yang terjadi karena ini. Aku juga tidak menyesali kehamilanku. Aku ingin mengugurkannya pada waktu itu juga bukan karena aku menyesal, kau jangan salah sangka!"

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan serius. Baekhyun memang tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyesal.

"Aku cuma takut dia menderita karena sangat banyak orang yang tidak menginginkannya. Tapi Mark menyadarkanku kalau cukup aku saja yang menginginkannya, maka dia akan terlahir dengan bahagia." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, ia selalu di penuhi emosi yang tidak menentu setiap kali membicarakan janin dalam kandungannya. Setetes air mata jatuh dan dengan cepat ia menyekanya. "Maaf, secara hormonal, aku sangat kacau, jadi aku seringkali bersikap emosional seperti ini. Jadi kau tetap mau mengantarku?"

"Aku." Kai terdiam menahan kata-katanya, ia ingin bertanggung jawab pada Baekhyun, ia akan menikahi Baekhyun dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi Kai ragu, ia tidak yakin bisa menerima anak itu. "Aku akan tetap mengantarmu jangan khawatir!"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia dan Kai dalam waktu singkat sudah berada di dalam mobil dan menjalani sebuah perjalanan yang terasa sangat panjang karena tidak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang bicara. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dalam jarak yang masih cukup jauh dari lingkungan apartement dimana Mark adalah penyewa salah satunya. Kai pada awalnya menolak tapi Baekhyun memaksa dengan alasan ia harus lebih banyak berolah raga dan satu-satunya olah raga yang bisa di lakukannya hanya jalan kaki. Mengingat sulitnya bagi

Baekhyun menyenggangkan waktu untuk itu, ia harus berusaha mengakali olah raga disela-sela pekerjaannya. Kai akhirnya bisa menerima meskipun dengan berat hati.

oOo

 _-_ _Retal_ _i_ _at_ _i_ _on of Goddess_ _Pa_ _ss_ _i_ _on_ _-_

Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun harus menghindar untuk bertemu dengan Kai, mengetahui kenyataan ini malah membuat perasaanya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi bukankah dia memang tidak perlu khawatir? Baekhyun sudah mengundurkan diri hari ini dan mulai besok hingga minggu depan adalah waktu-waktu untuk bersantai di rumah sambil mempersiapkan kepergiannya ke Dalas. Baekhyun merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponsel yang berdering, Ponsel Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas karena dengan berat hati belakangan ini Baekhyun menggunakan ponsel itu untuk menghubungi Mark. Setelah ini ia akan meminta Mark untuk menelpon ke _flat_ saja jika ada perlu, dan sebelum pergi ia sudah harus mengembalikan ponsel ini kepada pemiliknya. Baekhyun menganggkatnya, Alice, istri Mark.

"Hallo _dear,_ Kau sudah sampai dimana sekarang?" Alice berbicara dengan logat Irlandia yang Kaial. Baekhyun sanga suka dengan cara bicara wanita itu sejak Mark memperkenalkan mereka.

"Aku sudah berada di bawah,tapi aku tidak bisa lama!"

"Itu biar kita bicarakan nanti saja, sekarang cepatlah naik karena makanan-makanan buatanku sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah!" Baekhyun menjawab lemah.

Langkah demi langakah terus di jalaninya menuju latai delapan kawasan apartemen mewah itu. Selalu begini, Alice sangat antusias terhadap kehamilan Baekhyun dan tidak seharipun di lewatinya tanpa mengawasi segala hal menyangkut asupan gizi saat makan siang. Setiap jam makan siang, mendadak Baekhyun di kenakan kewajiban untuk menyantap semua masakan sehat ala Alice dan itu sudah berhasil membuat berat baSeunghoa naik beberapa kilo. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiri merasa bahagia karena sangat banyak orang yang memperdulikannya, tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap merasa tidak enak dan merepotkan banyak orang. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sambil menunggu lift terbuka. Mulai sekarang, ia harus membiasakan diri untuk itu karena saat di Dalas nanti Alice dan Mark adalah keluarganya yang baru.

Sebuah dentingan halus membuat Baekhyun kembali kedunia nyata, lift benar-benar terbuka dan dirinya harus berebutan dengan beberapa orang untuk masuk. Kelihatannya hari ini sangat banyak pendatang, entah dari luar atau memang penghuni gedung ini juga. Yang pasti orang-orang itu menyesaki lift sehingga Baekhyun harus terdesak kesudut. Seseorang lagi masuk, seseorang yang sangat Baekhyun kenal dan orang itu langsung tersenyum saat melihat kearah Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol seharusnya berdiri di barisan paling depan, tapi ia memilih untuk menyeruak kerumunan berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia sudah berhasil membuat gadis itu tidak tenang.

"Kau disini sedang apa?" Chanyeol bersuara tanpa melirik ke Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun memandangnya, memandang dengan penuh harap, entah mengapa. Gadis itu berusaha melayangkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, kearah pintu lift yang tertutup perlahan-lahan. "Aku ada janji!"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Apa kau perlu tau? Ini urusanku dan aku juga tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu, jadi sekarang diamlah!"

Byun Baekhyun selalu dingin seperti ini, entah sampai kapan. Sayangnya, apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan malah membuat Chanyeol semakin merindukannya. Chanyeol meridukan Baekhyun, hanya!. Tapi seperti apa reaksi Baekhyun bila ia mengetahui perasaan rindu Chanyeol kali ini? Gadis itu pasti akan marah atau menamparnya. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun agak lama, ia terlihat berbeda tapi Chanyeol masih belum bisa menangkap perbedaanya. Masih dengan gayanya yang biasa, make Up, rambut yang di kuncir rapi, kemeja sutra berlengan panjang dan rok pensil selututnya. Gaya orang kantoran pada umumnya. Apakah itu yang membuatnya berbeda? Chanyeol memandang sepatu yang Baekhyun kenakan, sepatu beludru lancip dan berhak datar. Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, Baekhyun tidak mungkin berubah hanya karena sepatu. Di wajahnya ada binaran yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

Binaran itu ada karena apa? Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah secemerlang itu sebelumnya.

Mata Chanyeol menatap sesuatu. Seorang laki laki yang berdiri didepannya mengulurkan tangan menelurusuri mantel yang tersampir di lengan Baekhyun. Ia sudah tau kalau laki-laki maniak seperti ini sangat suka beraksi di tempat ramai dan sempit. Dia akan menyentuh wanita yang ada di sekitarnya dan kemudian berpura-pura tidak tau. Yang pasti, siapapun yang berada di posisi Chanyeol sekarang adalah orang yang memiliki keuntungan maupun kesialan. Keuntungan bila dia bisa menangkap gerakan tangan cepat laki-laki itu dan kesialan bila semua gerakan laki-laki maniak itu tidak tertangkap maka tuduhan akan beralih kepadanya. Apapun yang akan laki-laki itu lakukan, Chanyeol tidak aka pernah membiarkannya.

"Venus, izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu, hari ini saja!" Chanyeol merapatkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Tapi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menjamin kalau laki-laki itu tidak akan mengulangi tindakannya saat Chanyeol lengah.

Baekhyun memandang angka merah yang bercahaya di atas pintu lift yang tertutup rapat, mereka baru sampai di lantai tiga dan Baekhyun harus menunggu beberapa lantai lagi untuk sampai di apartement Mark di lantai delapan. Ia memandang Chanyeol gelisah. "Melakukan apa?"

"Kau fikir apa? Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kau tidak akan berusaha menyentuhku di tengah orang banyak, kan? Aku bersumpah akan menghilangkan nyawamu bila itu terjadi."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa izinmu!"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun lalu berbisik pelan, sangat pelan sehingga di ragukan ada orang lain yang akan mendengarnya selain mereka berdua. "Rapatkan tubuhmu ke dinding. Kau hanya perlu mundur selangkah kan?"

Tanpa berkata sepatahpun Baekhyun mundur selangkah hingga pingganya menyentuh dinding Lift yang memantulkan bayangan punggungnya. Jantungnya seakan-akan melompat saat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dan membelakangi orang lain yang menyesaki lift.

"Kau sedang melakukan apa?"

"Ada seorang maniak yang akan berusaha menyentuhmu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengizinkannya melakukan itu!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil berbisik.

Baekhyun melepaskan sebuah senyum ejekkan sedetik. "Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan orang lain? Kau juga maniak!"

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu kapan saja karena kau adalah tunanganku!" Ujar Chanyeol keras. Ia sedang memberi jawaban atas pandangan orang-orang yang menghujani mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Setidaknya selagi kau menggunakan cincin itu, aku wajib melindungimu. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!"

Baekhyun memandang Angka merah di atas pintu lift sekali lagi untuk melenyapkan kegugupannya. Lantai lima, Pintu lift terbuka dan ada beberapa orang yang keluar dan masuk. Baekhyun semakin khawatir saat seseorang berlama-lama berdiri di depan lift sehingga membuat pintu lift semakin lama terbuka. Ia gelisah, Baekhyun berusaha menundukkan wajahnya tapi ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang membuat kepalanya menengadah dan memandang Chanyeol yang masih memandangnya. Gairah yang muncul begitu saja sudah tidak bisa di tahan, Baekhyun sudah menunggunya terlalu lama dan ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Sesuatu yang merasukinya membuat Baekhyun mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat kedua lengannya melingkari leher Chanyeol, saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Chanyeol dan mencumbunya dengan penuh kerinduan. Tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya dalam hati dan kutukan itu sama sekali tidak kuasa untuk membuatnya berhenti. Chanyeol terkejut, ia bisa merasakan getaran tubuhnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau perduli. Nafasnya tersengal- sengal menanti sentuhan dan meskipun butuh waktu, Chanyeol memberikannya. Laki-laki itu memenuhi harapannya dengan membelai punggungnya, memeluk erat pinggangnya, meremas payudaranya, Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati dan ia belum ingin berhenti. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kali karena minggu depan ia akan berangkat ke Dalas bersama Mark dan Alice. Dan saat itu, Baekhyun pasti akan sangat merindukan Chanyeol di setiap detik yang ia lalui.

Udara di penghujung musim dingin dan Air conditioner yang menyelubungi mereka membuat Chanyeol bisa merasakan panas melalui liat bibir Baekhyun. Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Baekhyun hari ini. Tapi kenapa ia harus peduli? Dia tidak menyentuh Baekhyun tanpa izin, Baekhyun yang memulainya lebih dulu. Chanyeol hanya ingin menikmati semuanya meskipun ia meragukan kalau dirinya benar-benar menginginkannya. Bisa berdekatan dengan Baekhyun sedekat ini saja sudah cukup membuatnya merasakan kalau anugrah Tuhan sedang melingkupinya meskipun di saat yang sama bisikan- bisikan tentang mereka terdengar jelas. Semua orang yang menyesaki lift mungkin sedang memandangi mereka saat ini beberapa memuji betapa mereka terlihat serasi dan sebagian lagi mencaci maki karena melakukan hal yang bersifat pribadi di depan banyak orang. Apapun pendapat mereka, Chanyeol akan lebih suka menganggap kalau semua orang sedang iri meliihat dirinya memeluk tubuh yang indah seperti yang Baekhyun miliki dan semua perempuan bersedih karena tidak sedang berada dalam pelukannya.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol menemukan kulit payudara yang lembut, meskipun harus terhalang oleh kemeja yang hanya terbuka seluas tangannya, meskipun remasannya, cubitannya, belaiannnya terhalang oleh bra yang sangat ketat. Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau Baekhyun lebih sensitif. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan tubuh gadis itu dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan perubahannya saat menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Tapi desahan demi desahan terus membisiki Chanyeol untuk berhenti berfikiran yang lain-lain, hanya Baekhyun yang sekarang semakin liar saat menciumi lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas yang lembab lalu kembali bibir bertemu bibir. Ciuman erotis yang membuat Chanyeol melupakan sudah berapa kali lift berhenti dan sudah berapa banyak orang yang keluar sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, lehernya, membelai dadanya, menyentuh perut dan semakin liar menjalar ka bagian-bagian penting milikknya yang sudah menunggu cukup lama.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya sekarang?" Chanyeol berdesis mesra. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan karena Baekhyun segera menghentikan kecupannya dan menarik tubuhnya secepat mungkin, tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa? Baekhyun tidak akan bisa pergi jauh karena tubuhnya tersandar di sudut.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Baekhyun merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan, sudah memberikan harapan sedangkan dalam waktu dekat ia akan segera pergi menjauh meninggalkan Park Chanyeol disini. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak sedang memberi harapan kepada Chanyeol tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah dentingan lembut kembali membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralih ke angka yang berada di atas pintu lift. Mereka sudah kembali lagi ke lantai tiga? Baekhyun mendesah. Pintu lift terbuka dan seorang wanita ada di baliknya, ia mematung saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Pintu lift tertutup lagi. Sebuah remasan di payudaranya membuat Baekhyun mengerang, Chanyeol melanjutkan kehendaknya dengan menghujani Baekhyun dengan ciuman. Gadis itu menolak dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol jauh-jauh.

"Sudah cukup!"

Suara Baekhyun yang tidak begitu kuat membuat Chanyeol melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun dari kuasanya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang memperbaiki pakaiannya. Beberapa lembar rambutnya yang keluar dari ikatan semakin membuat Baekhyun terlihat seksi dan membuat Chanyeol semakin menyesal karena sudah bersuara tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau kehilangan _mood?"_ Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun maju beberapa langkah dan menekan tuts lift yang berangka delapan. Secepat mungkin Lift yang tadinya sudah sampai di lantai dasar kambali melesat keatas tanpa hambatan. "Maaf. Aku .aku rasa secara hormonal aku sedang kacau.. minta maaf. Tadi itu benar-benar di luar kendali."

Chanyeol menunduk dan mengambil Mantel Baekhyun yang terjatuh. Baekhyun mungkin terlalu gugup hingga ia melupakan Mantelnya. Laki- laki itu memberikan mantel bulu berwarna coklat muda itu kepada Baekhyun dan gadis itu meraihnya. Baekhyun sedang berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol lebih merasa kecewa bila di bandingkan dengan hasrat kali ini yang tidak kesampaian. "Secara hormonal sedang kacau? Kau sedang menstruasi?"

"Sudah tidak usah di bahas lagi!" Baekhyun menyentuh kepalanya lalu memandang Chanyeol dan berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi. "Makanya jangan pernah mendekat kepadaku!"

"Padahal aku benar-benar berfikir kita akan melakukannya di lift! Aku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya!"

Bunyi dentingan halus terdengar lagi. Mereka sudah berada di lantai delapan dan Baekhyun segera keluar secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh lagi kearahnya. Chanyeol menelan ludah, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Sudah begitu lama Baekhyun bersikap dingin kepadanya, hari ini gadis itu kembali membangkitkan angan dan gairahnya. Membuat hatinya kembali merasa hangat lalu kembali memadamkan bara di dalam dirinya dengan kejam. Gadis itu selalu membuatnya bingung. Chanyeol kembali ke lantai lima. Nana sedang menunggunya disana karena wanita itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, itu yang tertulis di fax ruangan kantornya. Ia berjalan sambil menerawang, kembali memikirkan tubuh Baekhyun yang berubah, kembali kepada rasa yang berbeda, reaksi yang berbeda. Chanyeol kembali mengingat saat ia menelusuri tubuh Byun Baekhyun dengan mesra lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau hampir membuatku gila karena menunggumu!" Nana berdiri di depan pintu _flatnya_ yang terbuka. Dia sedang menunggu Chanyeol sejak tadi.

Chanyeol memandang wanita itu dengan perasaan yang rupa-rupa. Nana menggunakan sebuah gaun tidur di siang hari? Ia rasa ia tidak akan menyukai hal ini. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin menolak saat Nana menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam _flatnya._ Ia duduk di ruang tengah dan mendapat suguhan air minum yang tidak biasa.

"Wine?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia sudah tau semuanya sedang mengarah kemana. Nana sedang menggodanya seperti yang selalu di lakukannya dulu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan semuanya berakhir seperti harapan Nana. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kemana suamimu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Aku sedang bertengkar."

"Kalau begitu aku lebih baik kembali ke kantor!" Chanyeol memotong kata-kata Nana bukan hanya dengan ucapan tapi juga dengan gerakannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi, Nana sudah menghambur kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sekarang. Kau juga menginginkanku kan? Aku tau kalau saat itu kau akan melamarku. Seandainya kau melakukannya seminggu lebih cepat aku pasti akan menyambutmu dengan bahagia!"

Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Nana. "Sudah, lupakan itu semua! Aku sekarang tidak menginginkan apa-apa!"

"Karena ada perempuan lain? Di tubuhmu tercium bau parfum wanita. Apa kau juga menginginkannya seperti kau menginginkan aku saat itu? Apakah dia lebih cantik dariku?"

"Aku menginginkannya seperti aku menginginkanmu? Aku menginginkanmu karena ku anggap kau adalah orang yang pantas untuk mendampingiku. Tapi aku menginginkannya karena tubuhku menginginkannya, Hatiku menginginkannya, Otakku mengingginkannya, Jantungku bahkan darahku. Sekarang berhentilah membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan dia!"

"Siapa dia?" Nana terdiam sesaat, Gadis itu, yang sangat di puja oleh Chanyeol, yang di inginkannya dengan setiap sendi dirinya apakah pengacara itu? Chanyeol bahkan memilih tinggal bersamanya di bandingkan pergi dengan Nana pada saat itu. "Wanita yang kau sukai itu, Dia Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memandangnya lama. "Byun Baekhyun bukan hanya wanita yang kusukai, dia tunanganku dan kami akan segera menikah." Ada sebersit keheranan yang Chanyeol rasakan pada ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Benarkah dia dan Baekhyun akan menikah? Apakah dia sudah meyakininya sekarang?

Nana berusaha menghadirkan sebuah tawa. "Benarkah? Tapi dia seharusnya tidak menghalangi hubungan kita kan? Aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu kalau kita masih bisa berhubungan seperti biasanya meskipun aku sudah menikah. Seharusnya kau juga begitu!"

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa. Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang tidak suka berbagi apapun yang sudah menjadi miliknya dan Aku adalah miliknya. Dia sudah membuat gairahku kepada wanita lain binasa. Seperti yang ku katakan, Setiap jengkal tubuhku menginginkannya, hatiku juga menginginkannya, Hanya menginginkannya!"

Nana menyerah, sebenarnya ia masih bisa bersikap keras kepala dan Chanyeol akan kalah. Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan penuh keseriusan mengingatkan Nana saat mereka melihat Baekhyun di depan toko kue dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Saat itu Chanyeol membatalkan rencananya untuk mengantar Nana pulang dan memilih untuk mencegat taksi dalam hujan, padahal saat itu Chanyeol bisa saja menelpon perusahaan taksi dan menunggu sampai taksi datang. Tapi Chanyeol memilih untuk menyingkirkan Nana secepatnya dan laki-laki itu tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan itu di hadapan gadis manapun selama ini. Chanyeol benar-benar menganggap pengacara itu sebagai seorang yang special dihatinya. Nana tersenyum kecut.

oOo

 _-_ _Lov_ _i_ _ng then loos_ _i_ _ng_ _-_

"Haruskah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Kau tetap harus kembali ke Seoul karena masa bertugasmu sudah habis. Kenapa kau kelihatannya sedih Park? Bukankah naik Jabatan dan Kembali ke Seoul adalah keinginanmu yang selalu kau impikan? Sekarang kau mendapatkannya lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Naik jabatan dan hidup di Seoul adalah impiannya? Benar. Tapi bila itu semua harus membuatnya jauh dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa impiannya akan kehilangan arti. Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya? Chanyeol memandangi kedua telapak tangannya dengan khidmat. Tangan ini yang menyentuh Baekhyun di Lift waktu itu dan tangan itu juga yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain yang Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya. Chanyeol seharusnya curiga, tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa? Tubuh Baekhyun tidak sama dengan tubuhnya yang biasa, Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya. Ia menekan tuts ponselnya dan itu sudah berkali-kali di lakukannya hari ini. Mencoba menelpon Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang karena Baekhyun sudah menghilang sama sekali dari pandangannya. Luhan juga selalu menghindar setiap kali ia bertanya. Dan Kai, Anak itu bahkan tidak lagi menyapanya karena kemarahan yang tidak di mengerti. Pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol terbuka sehingga mata Chanyeol membesar saat melihat asistennya masuk ke ruangan Tanpa permisi.

"Maaf mengganggu anda!", Katanya pelan.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu tapi anda tidak mendengarkannya, Seseorang menitipkan ini dan dia bilang ini adalah sesuatu yang penting yang harus sampai di tangan anda saat ini juga!" laki-laki itu kemudian meletakkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah hati di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat lalu membuka kotak itu dengan lesu. Sebuah ponsel dan cincin bermata ruby dalam sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Semua ini hanya membuat ingatannya tertuju pada satu orang. "Baekhyun?" Desisnya.

Semangatnya tiba-tiba saja muncul, Park Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap pegawainya dengan serius. "Yang mengantarkannya wanita? Kapan dia datang?"

"Ya, Wanita itu baru saja pergi Setelah memberikan benda itu!"

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangi kehendaknya sekarang. Yang Ingin Chanyeol lakukan adalah datang kepada Baekhyun secepatnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga berharap bisa menyusul Baekhyun dan tidak kehilangannya lagi. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menunggu lift dan memilih untuk menuruni tangga darurat dengan terburu-buru. Kepalanya berkeliling mencari-cari, kakinya bergerak kesana kemari. Baekhyun menghilang dan ia benar-benar terlambat. Park Chanyeol berhenti bergerak dan merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah menyia- nyiakan waktu yang dimilikinya selama ini. Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya?

"Kau mencariku?"

Sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang, Chanyeol berbalik dan memandangi seorang gadis yang sangat di kenalnya meskipun bukan seseorang yang sedang di harapkannya. Luhan.

"Kau?" Chanyeol terkejut. "Kau yang mengantarkan barang-barang itu kepadaku?"

"Kau berharap orang lain? Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri tau aku hampir gila karena wanita itu menghilang begitu saja. Selama ini meskipun dia selalu bersikap dingin, setidaknya setiap hari aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Sekarang dia dimana? Kau masih menolak untuk memberi tahuku?"

 _"_ Chanyeollie _,"_ Luhan berdesis. "Kau sudah membuatku mengingkari janjiku kepadanya. Aku bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri, bila kau turun dan mengejarku aku akan mengatakan dimana dia sekarang. Tapi kau membuatku hampir putus asa karena aku harus menunggu lama disini!"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf, Sekarang Baekhyun dimana?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin mendengar ceritaku dulu?"

"Nanti aku akan mendatangimu untuk itu. Aku harus segera pindah ke Seoul akhir minggu ini dan aku harus menemukannya sebelum waktu kepergianku tiba."

 _"_ Chanyeollie _,_ Apakah kau benar-benar mengharapkannya untuk berada di sisimu? Kau mengharapkannya dengan hatimu atau."

"Aku bahkan siap memberikan darahku kalau dia menginginkan itu!"

"Baiklah." Luhan menghela nafas lega. "Aku tidak tau apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan. Yang aku tau dia sekarang tinggal di sebuah apartement mewah di selatan. Dia pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau ia akan berangkat ke Dalas dalam waktu dekat, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah memberi tahuku kapan rencana kepindahannya. Seharusnya dia sudah pindah beberapa hari lalu bersama keluarga itu, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia membatalkannya."

"Apartement itu punya siapa?"

"Punya keluarga dokter itu. Tapi keluarga itu sudah pergi ke Dalas lebih dulu dan Baekhyun menempatinya beberapa hari belakangan ini."

"Baiklah terimakasih!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus melakukan hal bodoh ini. Ia datang ke Apartement dan menaiki lift yang sama dengan lift yang menjadi tempatnya melepas kerinduan bersama Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengenang apa-apa, dengan gelisah kaki-kaki Chanyeol mengetuk lantai lift dengan irama yang tidak teratur sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam lift bersamanya memandanginya berkali-kali. Ini hal yang bodoh tapi Chanyeol tidak akan perduli. Beberapa hari ini Baekhyun berada di Apartemen ini? Lantai delapan. Ya, Saat itu Baekhyun keluar di lantai delapan karena ingin menemui seseorang. Apakah itu hari kepindaannya ke tempat ini? Chanyeol tidak yakin, ia bahkan masih bisa melihat Baekhyun yang membuang wajahnya saat mereka bertemu pandang setelah Chanyeol pulang kerja hari itu, Tapi pada pagi hari ia sadar kalau Baekhyun sudah menghilang sama sekali. Bunyi dentingan halus membuat Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki selebar mungkin keluar dari lift dan berusaha mendekati pintu yang Luhan katakan kepadanya. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Sangat hening.

oOo

Serius, saya kesel sama Chanyeol yang kurang peka dan Baekhyun yang terlalu mandiri, superior dan ga mikir jernih. Lama-lama udahlah Kai Baek-_,-

Ah, btw saya seneng gara2 reviewnya jadi semangat update! XD Nanti sore diupdate lagi, so review yap /puppy eyes/

Kutekankan sekali lagi. Ini ff remake dari Novel Venus karya Phoebe. Soal author lain yg juga remake ya rapopo. Baca A/N chapter 1, tolong. Saya hanya mengubahnya jadi chanbaek untuk sharing a great novel. Dimana imajinasi saya ya di novel ini Chanbaek selain versi aslinya Natsuki my hubby and Vanessa.

Berikutnya kalian bisa cari novel lain dari Phoebe. Aku udah baca Claire, Love Latte, Beauty Honey sama Forgotten Eve.

Tulisan beliau bagus semua dan you should read it!

Ada rekomendasi novel yang agak uhukdewasauhuk yang bagus selain Phoebe dan Agatha Shanty? Dan thanks! Wisuda saya hari ini lancar dan hanya tinggal menunggu wisuda terakhir tanggal 22.

Yang nanya Damn Seriously!?-well, I got writer's block haha. Sial. Ini akibat terlalu lama berkutat dg 1 judul fic

Au revoir!-dan jangan lupa review biar sore semangat hahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

Zfuchsia, presents :

 **VENUS!**

 **Chanyeol and all the girls around~**

Chanyeol dan semua gadisnya. Tentu, Chanyeol menyukai mereka.

Remake FF dari Novel 'Venus'. Keterangan lebih lanjut baca A/N Chapter 1

oOo

 _-_ _I'm_ _N_ _ot The O_ _nly O_ _ne Who Lo_ _v_ _e_ _T_ _he Go_ _ddes_ _s_ _-_

Chanyeol benar-benar linglung. Ia bahkan tidak semangat dengan kepindahannya yang tinggal dua hari lagi. Baekhyun tidak di temukannya, Luhanpun sudah membantunya dengan segala cara untuk menghubungi keluarga dokter itu dan mereka mengatakan kalau Baekhyun tidak datang ke Dalas, ia membatalkan rencananya. Sekarang bukan hanya dirinya yang mencari, tapi juga Luhan dan keluarganya. Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan? Dia selalu bertanya seperti itu kepada dirinya sendiri dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban lain selain mencari. Tapi kemana lagi ia harus mencari? Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat kepalanya menabrak sesuatu. Pintu _flat_ Kai. Ia bahkan tidak berencana untuk datang kemari tapi langkah-langkah kakinya bertindak sendiri. Apakah Kai tau sesuatu? Dengan lemah Chanyeol menekan bel dan beberapa saat kemudian Kai keluar dari _flat_ nya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah seperti biasanya. Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan tak bersemangat.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai menghela nafas. "Aku tidak marah!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku, tidak membalas sapaanku, bahkan tidaka mau memandangku!"

"Masuklah dulu!" Kai membuka pintu _flatnya_ lebar-lebar lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam.

Chanyeol mengikuti saran Kai. Ia mengikuti Kai dan duduk di ruang tengah dimana semua pekerjaanya menumpuk. Sudah sangat lama Chanyeol tidak melihat ini, semenjak ia pindah ke _flat_ nya yang sekarang.

"Untuk apa kemari?" Suara Kai kembali terdengar meskipun ia terlihat sangat Sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berada di atas meja. Kai bahkan duduk di lantai dan tidak menyentuh sofa.

"Aku kehilangan Venus!"

"Lalu kau ingin bertanya padaku? Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak ia mengundurkan diri dari kantor. Bodohnya aku tidak tau kalau hari itu dia sudah mengundurkan diri dan masih menunggu kedatangannya setiap hari. Aku juga sangat kehilangan!"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Jangan-jangan kau marah kepadaku karena."

"Karena Byun Baekhyun menghilang? Yang benar saja!" Potong Kai. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak marah. Suasana hatiku hanya sedang buruk. Kau sudah mencarinya kemana?"

"Kesemua tempat, kerumah Ibunya, kakak-kakaknya, Luhan juga mengatakan tempat persembunyiannya tapi begitu aku sampai disana dia sama sekali tidak ada. Resepsionis bilang Baekhyun sudah keluar sehari sebelumnya. Aku terlambat!"

Sebuah senyum sinis tersungging di sudut bibir Kai. "Kau masih belum terlambat sama sekali. Kau hanya tidak beruntung. Sedangkan aku." Kai berhenti berbicara juga mengehntikan gerakan tangannya lalu menghempas bolpoint yang tadi di pegannya. "Katakan kepadaku, kau tidak sedang main-main kan? Kau masih berfikir untuk mempermainkannya?"

Chanyeol menatap Kai heran. Omongan Kai hari ini sangat tidak menentu. Tidak seperti Kai yang biasa, Kai yang di kenalnya. Chanyeol seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang lain yang sama sekali asing baginya.

"Aku akan merampasnya darimu kalau kau masih berfikir untuk mempermainkannya!" Lanjut Kai.

"Merampas? Apa yang sedang kau katakan ini? Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau kau."

Kai mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku yang datang ke _perjodohan_ itu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena ku fikir perasaanku ini hanya sementara. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan wanita seperti Byun Baekhyun yang kaku dan membosankan. Tapi demi Tuhan aku sangat menyesal terlebih saat aku tau kalau kau sudah menyebabkan banyak masalah untuknya dan dia menerimanya dengan bahagia. Aku tidak tau kalau dia bisa sebodoh itu karenamu!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendengar Kai mendesah. "Sebaiknya kau memang tidak datang ke _Perjodohan_ saat itu karena kalau itu sampai terjadi, Kau akan menyesali kehidupan rumah tangga yang sangat membosankan! Hanya aku yang bisa membuat kekakuan gadis itu mencair. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya kehilangan kekejamannya. Kau tidak akan mampu menakhlukannya seperti aku menakhlukkannya!"

Kai memandang Chanyeol lama. Menakhlukkannya? Dengan berbagai macam terror seksual itu? Ya, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa melakukannya, Karena jika Kai melakukan itu kepada Baekhyun, gadis itu pasti sudah membunuhnya. Hanya Chanyeol yang tidak bisa di tolak, kenapa hanya Chanyeol? Kai tersenyum pahit. "Baekhyun pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia sedang mencari tempat yang bisa menghilangkan stress, Botany Bay atau Cost wold. Mungkin dia disana sekarang."

oOo

 _-Pilih Menyukaiku Atau Mati?-_

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa seperti ini. Sekarang kau jadi koban Park Chanyeol sepertiku padahal selama ini kau berusaha untuk terus memeranginya!" Joy atau Park Sooyoung menggoda Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa dari udara.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat ingin menelpon Joy dan menceritakan semua ini. Dan sekarang Joy sedang mentertawakannya? Baekhyun jadi ingin segera menutup telponnya segera.

"Sekarang bagaimana kandunganmu?" Joy melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku?"

"Mengugurkannya? Kau fikir aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk itu?" Baekhyun mengehela Nafas. "Aku tidak mampu, Aku tidak bisa melakukannya kepada darah dagingku!"

"Meskipun dia adalah anak dari orang yang kau benci?"

 _Benci? Aku sangat mencintainya!_ Baekhyun membatin. "Lalu kau? Bukankah dulu sangat mencintainya? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu padahal saat itu dia bilang akan bertanggung jawab kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan masa bahagiaku karena kehadiran seorang anak dan karena harus menikah di usia muda!"

Sekarang Baekhyun yang hampir tertawa. Saat itu Joy dan Chanyeol menjalani tahun terakhir mereka di kampus, Joy pada saat itu hanya lebih muda beberapa tahun dari usia Baekhyun sekarang. Kehilangan usia muda karena anak dan pernikahan? Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah berfikir akan kehilangan semuanya meskipun pada kenyataannya sekarang ia sudah kehilangan semuanya, pekerjaan, Keluarga, teman, Bahkan juga Chanyeol. Ia hanya befikir kalau anak yang di kandungnya akan menderita bila terus hidup karena itu Baekhyun ingin menyingkirkannya. T _ernyata cintamu tidak sebesar cintaku padanya!_

"Baekhyun, kau masih disana?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kembali kerumah yang di sewanya setidaknya untuk setahun kedepan. Ia sudah meninggalkan dunia khayalnya dan kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ya, Aku masih mendengarmu. Bisa kita akhiri pembicaraan hari ini sekarang? Aku sangat lelah dan harus beristirahat."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa kalau begitu!"

"Ya, kita akan berjumpa kalau aku menyusulmu ke Korea!"

Joy tertawa dan membiarkan Baekhyun menutup telponnya. Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan hati-hati sambil memegaingi perutnya. Beberapa hari lagi kandungannya akan berusia tiga bulan dan ia harus berhati-hati karena walau bagaimanapun menjalani hidup sendirian dengan kandungan yang semakin membesar bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi ia harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin karena ia tidak bisa merepotkan siapa-siapa. Ia bahkan membatalkan rencananya ke Dalas karena Baekhyun tidak ingin membebani banyak orang.

Baekhyun mengambil botol susu sapi segar dari dalam kulkas lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas, ia membawa gelas itu kekamarnya dan duduk di ranjang dengan hati hati. Sebelah tangannya meraih buku tabungan yang ada di dekatnya dan memperhatikannya sambil meneguk susunya beberapa kali. Ia sudah menghabiskan seperempat tabungannya untuk sewa rumah dan membeli beberapa keperluan pribadi. Dan untuk kehidupannya setahun kedepan di tambah biaya melahirkan, Baekhyun akan kehilangan banyak diri uang yang disimpannya dengan cermat. Uang itu sebenarnya sudah di kumpulkannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Belanda dan sekarang ia harus merelakannya, Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengingat Belanda lagi, yang bisa di ingatnya hanya bagaimana agar kandungannya bisa tetap sehat dan dia tetap punya uang yang cukup sampai anaknya lahir dan ia cukup kuat untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi.

Musim semi mungkin sudah menumbuhkan banyak tunas baru, Baekhyun menghabiskan susu di dalam gelasnya dan kembali berdiri dari ranjang. Ia mengambil sebuah cardigan putih untuk melengkapi gaun bunga-bunga berwarna _baby pink_ yang di kenakannya. Sore ini Baekhyun akan keluar rumah lagi, ia akan berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar dan mudah-mudahan ia bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa penduduk Costwold yang menjadi tetangganya. Sepatu ballet berwarna putih dengan hak datar menjadi pilihannya untuk membungkus kakinya menyusuri jalanan nanti. Dengan semangat Baekhyun membuka pintu rumanya, menguncinya rapat lalu berjalan perlahan. Langkah demi langkah di lakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan beberapa kali ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Udara musim semi benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, dan ia sangat suka pada musim semi.

Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning dengan garis-garis hitam mengelilingi Baekhyun dengan ceria, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan kupu-kupu itu hinggap disana. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Baekhyun, tapi tidak lama. Senyum itu segera berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut saat ia menyadari kalau seseorang sudah menarik tangannya. Park Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di mengerti.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Sedang apa kau disini? Pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, menitipkan cincin pertunangan kepada Luhan, dan akan pergi ke Dalas?" Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Kau mau memutuskan pertunangan secara sepihak? Aku tidak akan menerimanya!"

"Apa kau datang kemari untuk mengganggu liburanku?"

"liburan?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih intens. "Kau sedang melarikan diri sayang! Dan karena aksi bodohmu ini aku harus mencarimu seperti orang gila, mengelilingi Botany Bay dan Costwold tanpa arah. Dan untungnya hari ini kau keluar dari rumah dan aku bisa menemukanmu setelah berkeliling di tempat ini berkali-kali. Aku bahkan menunda kepindahanku ke Seoul!"

Baekhyun mematung. Chanyeol akan pindah ke Seoul? Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat sedih, sangat sedih dan Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kendali untuk menahan air matanya jika saja Chanyeol tidak kembali menarik tangannya.

"Ikut aku!"

Baekhyun berusaha berontak dan melepaskan tangannya dai genggaman Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol menolak, Ia bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih untuk menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya dia atas diri Baekhyun. Chanyeol memanggul tubuh Baekhyun seperti yang pernah di lakukannya dulu, memaksa Baekhyun masuk kemobil dengan cara yang sama dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Baekhyun memakinya bekali- kali tapi Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai akhirnya cacian Baekhyun berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah menara gereja menjulang tinggi dihadapan mereka. Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil dan menjulurkan tangannya, Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan keadaan bingung.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Desis Baekhyun.

"Sekarang juga, Kau tidak boleh menolak. Karena kalau kau menolak aku akan membunuhmu lalu bunuh diri." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun semakin erat. "Nona Byun Baekhyun, Menikahlah denganku atau kau akan mati!"

oOo

 _-_ _Rude Propose, Beauty Wedding, Passionate_ _Love_ _-_

Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya dengan senyum tak menyangka. Malam ini, ia dan Park Chanyeol berada di ranjang yang sama dan laki-laki itu sedang tertidur pulas karena lelah setelah melampiaskan segala kerinduan yang tak tertahankan. Wajahnya dan wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat, Chanyeol terlihat sangat damai dan tetram. Semuanya begitu mendadak, begitu gila dan sangat tidak disangka-sangka. Ada pernikahan sore ini dan itu adalah pernikahannya. Semua orang ada disana, keluarganya, keluarga Chanyeol, Luhan, Mark dan Alice, Kai, Bahkan Huang Zitao dan suaminya, Jungsoo kakak perempuan Chanyeol juga datang bersama suaminya, Semuanya berkumpul untuknya dan Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkannya. _Ayahmu ada disini dan kita akan bahagia bersama_ Bisik Baekhyun sambil memandangi perutnya yang terbungkus selimut. Baekhyun bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya sambil memandangi kamar ini, kamar yang selalu di tempatinya seorang diri semenjak ia pindah ke Costwold. Seandainya keluarganya ada disini juga, mungkin kebahagiaannya akan bertambah besar. Baekhyun tidak puas hanya bertemu dengan mereka dalam waktu yang singkat tapi setelah pernikahan berakhir semuanya kembali ke London dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil membelai rambut istrinya yang lembut seperti sutra. Ia juga bangkit lalu duduk memandangi Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Sebuah senyum kembali tergurat saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang selama ini sangat di kagumi dan sangat di rindukan. Chanyeol menarik selimut yang membungkus Baekhyun agar bisa melihat semuanya dengan lebih jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sengit. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berontak atas tindakan Chanyeol kali ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali, sudah menyentuhnya berkali-kali."

Baekhyun menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lututnya sehingga payudaranya tersembunyi. "Kau tidak sedang merayuku untuk melakukannya lagi kan?"

"Lalu untuk apa lagi kau bangun?"

"Aku memikirkan semua orang. Kenapa mereka pulang begitu saja setelah pernikahan selesai?"

"Karena mereka juga punya pesta sendiri di London."

Chanyeol mendekat kepada Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat-erat, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menerima pelukan suaminya dengan tangan terbuka, ia membiarkan kepalanya berbaring di dada Chanyeol dan mulai mendesah saat Chanyeol kembali menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan kepadaku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menengadah menatap wajah Chanyeol heran. "Mengatakan apa?"

"Tentang kehamilanmu!"

"Kau." Mata Baekhyun terbelalak lalu mengendorkan pelukannya. "Kau tau darimana? Luhan memberitaumu?"

"Luhan tidak pernah memberi tau apa-apa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang memberi tau tentang itu kepadaku!"

"Lalu dari mana kau tau?"

"Kau ingat saat kita bermesraan di dalam lift? Tubuhmu yang memberitauku. Kau sendiri tau betapa aku sangat memuja setiap jengkal tubuhmu jadi aku tau kalau dia berubah, semula ku kira kau hamil dengan orang lain. Tapi mana mungkin, Aku selalu mengawasimu dan kau tidak pernah berlama-lama dengan laki-laki manapun!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mengawasiku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bersikap acuh terhadapku. Apalagi yang bisa ku lakukan selain mengawasimu? Kau kerumah sakit, waktu itu. Ingat? Saat itu aku mengikutimu dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau datang ke dokter kandungan. Kau sedang hamil? Tapi kau bilang padaku kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah kita menghabiskan malam bersama saat itu. Waktu di rumah sakit kau mengatakan kalau kau baru saja

mengantarkan barang untuk Luhan, maka kecurigaanku terhadap kehamilanmu hilang, Tapi di lift waktu itu kecurigaan itu timbul lagi dan malam ini aku kembali memastikannya. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Karena kau tidak menginginkanku karena hatimu menginginkanku, kau menginginkanku karena tubuhmu yang."

Sisa ucapan Baekhyun di rampas oleh Chanyeol lewat sebuah ciuman mesra. Meskipun hanya sebentar, ciuman itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda disana.

"Sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaanku, tidak?" Chanyeol memberikan senyum menggodanya. "Aku menginginkanmu bukan hanya dengan tubuh, Tapi juga dengan hati, Setiap sendi, bahkan setiap tetes darahku, semuanya memohon untuk selalu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu dengan cara yang berbeda, dengan gairah. Tapi aku bersumpah kalau itu bukanlah gairah yang sama dengan yang selalu ku rasakan dengan wanita manapun sebelumnya. Cinta dengan gairah itu normal, kan?"

"Kau sudah membuatku mejadi tak normal karena gairahmu itu!"

"Aku juga sama. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memandang wanita lain semenjak kau membalas ciumanku malam itu. Gairahku mati dan hanya menyala untukmu! Sekarang diamlah, Kau hanya boleh bersuara bila kau mendesah!"

Baekhyun menelan ludah, Chanyeol memandangnya dengan sangat dalam, lalu kembali menciumnya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat Chanyeol menciumi sekujur tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Dan malam itu benar-benar tidak da suara lain yang keluar dari mulutnya kecuali desahan dan erangan. Kehamilannya bahkan membuat tubuhnya lebih sensitif sehingga dalam waktu singkat keduanya sudah mencapai klimaks yang membanggakan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti begitu saja, tangannya masih terus menjelajahi tubuh Venus-nya dan menelusup ke bagian sensitif Baekhyun yang basah dan panas. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa hampir gila karena dengan jari Chanyeol ia berhasil mencapai orgasme berkali-kali. Nafasnya nyaris melayang terbang saat mereka kembali menyatu. Ia benar-benar tersengal-sengal untuk semuanya.

"Kau sudah lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol saat semuanya sudah berhasil membuat tubuhnya di basahi keringat. Baekhyun berbaring membelakanginya dan ia memeluknya.

"Kau tidak sedang berencana memberiku obat perangsang lagi kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak akan menghabisimu malam ini juga seperti yang kulakukan waktu itu. Lagi pula kita masih punya banyak waktu. Aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu sampai sewa rumah ini habis!"

"lalu pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku menolak pekerjaan di Seoul. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu!"

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Kau berhenti jadi Diplomat? Kalau begitu sekarang kau pengangguran? Aku menyesal menikah denganmu!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan masa depanku hanya karena seorang wanita. Kau akan ikut denganku ke Seoul tapi seminggu ini, aku mau beristirahat disini. Seharusnya tempat ini bisa menghilangkan stress."

Baekhyun berdesis. "Sudah ku duga. Lalu aku akan hidup sebagai Ibu rumah tangga disana? Aku kehilangan reputasiku sebagai pengacara muda yang hebat karena dirimu."

"Kau mendapatkan reputasi sebagai pengacara muda yang hebat juga karena aku! Jadi jangan sombong!" Chanyeol berkata dalam nada sinis yang di buat-buat. "Kita akan mulai kehidupan yang baru di Seoul, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di serang wanita-wanita yang tergila- gila padaku karena sudah membuatku menolak mereka mentah-mentah bila kita masih tinggal di London. Aku tidak menyangka akan datang hari yang seperti ini dalam hidupku, hari dimana aku merasa tertarik hanya pada satu orang dan orang itu akan segera berubah jadi gemuk karena sedang mengandung anakku!"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tertawa. Ia kembali menyentuh perutnya dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Janin itu seolah-olah bergerak karena merasakan kegembiraan yang sama. Baekhyun tau itu tidak mungkin, Tapi ia bersumpah kalau dirinya sering merasakannya.

Janinnnya bergerak bahkan di saat pertama kali Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya, saat Baekhyun mengetahui kehamilannya yang kini menjadi kebanggaannya.

END

oOo

HAPPY END!

Hahaha,still, i love this story damn much. Thanks for reading dan review. Yang belum review coba direview biar dikasih kejutan lagi dari ff ini haha.

 **Kalo mau dikasih kejutan, btw.**

Love latte? Haha lama2 seri-nya mba phoebe diremake jadi ff ya. But, akan kupertimbangka.

Last but not least, aku minta maaf soal nama natsuki/vanessa/nama asli novel lainnya wkwk. FYI, biasanya aku selalu bikin ff langsung end. gausah ribet bikin baru tiap mau update. Jadi no re-read.

Dan kayanya post beberapa chap sekaligus ga efektif ya? Ada saran aku update berapa jam sekali?._. Atau brapa hari sekali?

Au revoir!


	11. EPILOG

Zfuchsia, presents :

 **VENUS!**

 **Chanyeol and all the girls around~**

Chanyeol dan semua gadisnya. Tentu, Chanyeol menyukai mereka.

Remake FF dari Novel 'Venus'. Keterangan lebih lanjut baca A/N Chapter 1

oOo

Epilog

 **Byun Baekhyun yang Ganas di Masa Lalu**

Universitas ini sangat luas, Baekhyun meragukan kalau dirinya akan menemukan Park Chanyeol disini. Baru turun dari sepeda motor Seunghyun saja, ia harus shock melihat mahasiswa Korea yang beragam rupa. Matanya memandang berkeliling mencari Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang mengaduk-aduk hati Baekhyun selama satu bulan terakhir. Sejak pertama kali Baekhyun melihatnya mengantar Joy yang merupakan tetangga sebrang rumah, dia sudah menarik. Park Chanyeol dan semua tentangnya pun perlahan-lahan merasuki hari-hari Baekhyun tanpa di sadarinya. Di mulai sejak Baekhyun bertanya kepada Joy siapa yang mengantarnya pulang hari itu, Baekhyun sudah menjadi _secret admired_ Park Chanyeol dan hanya bisa memandanginya lewat tirai kamarnya setiap kali laki-laki itu datang menjemput dan mengantar Joy pulang.

Setiap kali Joy bercerita tentang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang mengalaminya, dialah yang makan malam dengan Chanyeol, pergi ke karaoke, berpelukan di halte, bergandengan tangaan di sepanjang Harajuku. Meskipun semuanya adalah pengalaman Joy, Baekhyun merasa kalau kenangan-kenangan itu juga miliknya. Hari demi hari benar-benar membuat Baekhyun semakin meledak-ledak karena perasaan Asing itu masuk pertama kali kedalam hatinya yang masih remaja. Chanyeol dan ketampanannya yang luar biasa, senyumnya yang menggoda, kulitnya yang putih bersih bersinar bagaikan berlian sudah membuatnya tergila-gila. Tapi kemarin sore Baekhyun harus di rundung kecewa mendengar kabar tentang Joy yang di larikan kerumah sakit karena satu hal yang misterius. Keluarganya mengatakan Joy terkena radang lambung, Tapi Joy mengatakan kalau dia sedang sangat kecewa karena Chanyeol sudah mencampakkannya dan pergi dengan wanita lain sedangkan Joy sekarang sedang dalam keadaan hamil. Semuanya membuat Baekhyun

marah, dan kemarahan itu tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Park Chanyeol sudah membuatnya sangat kecewa.

Mata Baekhyun bisa menangkapnya. Park Chanyeol ada disana duduk di sebuah tangga depan gedung fakultasnya dengan wajah kesal. Baekhyun hampir luluh dan membatalkan langkahnya, tapi dia harus kuat, ia harus protes dengan semua kelakuan Chanyeol kepada Joy yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau jangan lama-lama. Kita berangkat ke London sore ini. Aku menunggumu disini!" Seunghyun membuka helmnya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju Park Chanyeol, mendekat sesegera mungkin dan menyatakan perasaannya, perasaan kecewa. Dua orang temannya mendekat dan berbicara dengan Chanyeol sehingga membuat Baekhyun terpaku beberapa waktu. Tapi ia tidak boleh begini, Baekhyun melangkah cepat dan ingin mengeluarkan caci maki untuk Chanyeol tapi tak satupun kata-kata yang berhasil keluar, Yang Baekhyun tau tangannya melayang begitu saja menampar Chanyeol dan ia cukup shock dengan kelakukannya sendiri. Chanyeol bereaksi cepat dengan memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh sehingga membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa bersalah.

"Hei Nona! Kau salah orang?" Chanyeol bertanya kepadanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, Apakah ia ketakutan? Dia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol tau kalau dia ketakutan "Park Chanyeol! Itu kau kan?"

Mata Chanyeol mebesar. Dia pasti merasa heran karena Seorang gadis yang tidak di kenalnya menampar wajahnya.

"Mahasiswa Ilmu Politik semester Sembilan. Dua puluh tujuh pacar dalam setengah tahun? Mengencani hampir dua puluh lima perempuan di Seoul University termasuk mahasiswa dan dosen. Kau fikir kau ini siapa?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, dan kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Hei tuan! Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Joy kemarin sore, dan semalam kau sudah tidur dengan perempuan lain. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Joy sedang

mengandung anakmu dan sekarang dia sekarat di rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri!"

Chanyeol tertawa sinis membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal kepadanya. Dia sangat kecewa, benar-benar kecewa kepada sikap Chanyeol. Selanjutnya, Baekhyun tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol bila ia ingin membela diri. Park Chanyeol benar-benar sudah membuatnya kecewa.

"lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi ke laut dan tenggelamkan diri. Laki-laki sepertimu lebih pantas mati!" Baekhyun mendengus keras, Kata-katanya terakhirnya sudah di sampaikan dengan nada yang sangat tinggi, suaranya bergetar dan dia segera berbalik agar Chanyeol tidak melihat tangisannya. Baekhyun melangkah cepat dan hanya bisa mendengar teriakan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Hei Nona! Kau ingin aku mati? Kau yang nantinya akan mati jika tidak bisa bersamaku!"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan benci. "Kau yang akan mati bila kita bertemu lagi!" Ia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, seharusnya ia pergi melarikan diri setelah mengatakan itu. Tapi Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya menunggu Chanyeol untuk mendekat dan menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Joy?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau!"

"Lalu kenapa demi Joy kau sampai menamparku, sampai mengeluarkan air mata yang seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa melihat air mata, Aku akan menemui Joy dan bertanggung jawab. Tapi Aku bersumpah semua ini karenamu dan kau harus membayarnya suatu saat nanti!"

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya sebisa mungkin lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang menantang. "Aku menangis bukan demi Joy, Tapi demi diriku sendiri karena aku kecewa kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau kecewa kepadaku?"

 _Karena aku menyukaimu!_ Baekhyun ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa sama sekali. Ia membuang muka dan meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa menoleh lagi menuju Seunghyun. Baekhyun tau Seunghyun memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. Kakak sulungnya ini mungkin sangat ingin bertanya kepadanya tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi Seunghyun tidak melakukannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali menggunakan Helm dan menjauh dari sana dengan Baekhyun yang berada di boncengannya.

Chanyeol masih gelisah, Gadis itu punya tatapan yang sangat berbeda dan sudah membakar hatinya. Sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit dan beberapa langkah lagi Joy akan berada dalam kawasan pandangannya. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam berharap gadis yang menamparnya kemarin pagi ada disana dan melihatnya menepati janji. Tapi sanyangnya tidak ada, Joy benar-benar sendiri dan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mecoba mengeluarkan suaranya senormal mungkin.

"Ya, Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Seorang gadis muda datang kekampus dan memberiku sebuah tamparan keras. Dia memintaku untuk pergi kelaut dan bunuh diri karena sudah membuatmu begini!"

Joy tertawa kecil. "Baekhyun?"

"Dia siapa? Saudaramu? Kau punya saudara orang asing?"

"Dia tetanggaku yang tinggal di depan rumah, Ku rasa anak itu tertarik kepadamu karena dia adalah orang yang paling antusias mendengar ceritaku tentangmu."

"Termasuk tentang cerita kalau kau sedang mengandung anakku? Haruskah aku bertanggung jawab?"

"Kau menanyakan hal itu? Seharusnya kau mengatakannya tanpa nada tanya!"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku kira kau sangat menderita, tapi masih bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku lebih dulu? Kenapa anak itu tau lebih dulu kalau kau."

"Sudahlah!" Joy memotong ucapannya. "aku tidak berharap kau akan bertanggung jawab. Aku juga sudah mengatakan itu kepada Baekhyun, Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa terima."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak berharap aku bertanggung jawab?"

"Aku sudah mengugurkannya. Jauh hari sebelum kita putus aku sudah menyingkirkan hal itu. Masa depanku masih sangat cemerlang dan aku bukanlah orang yang suka untuk mengorbankan masa depan karena kehamilan. Jadi kau tidak perlu mempertanggung jawabkan apaapa kan? Karena kewajibanmu sudah sirna, Aku sudah menghilangkannya dari sejarah hidupku!"

"Apakah anak itu tau kalau kau sudah menggugurkan kandunganmu?"

Joy menggeleng. "Belum. Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya karena ia segera pergi sebelum ceritaku selesai dia menyangka kalau aku mencoba bunuh diri, tapi semua ini murni karena kecelakaan. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, sungguh! Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengatakannya!" Chanyeol hendak melangkahkan kakinya tapi Joy memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol, Kenapa kau perduli pada pendapatnya? Kau tidak mengenalnyakan?"

Chanyeol mematung, ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa tentang itu, tentang kenapa ia perduli dengan pendapat anak itu. Kenapa ia bersimpati saat Baekhyun menangis sedangkan kepada wanita lain tidak?

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya dimana-mana!" lanjut Joy. "kecuali bila kau pergi ke London!"

"London?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

Joy mengangguk, "Ya, Byun Baekhyun sudah kembali ke London bersama keluarganya!

.

.

END

so, adakah yang menyangka bahwa perempuan yang menampar chanyeol adalah Baekhyun? Kaget? AKu juga /tertawa miris/

Btw ini benar-benar sudah selesai. Akhirnya hutangku lunas. Sebenarnya epilog ini sudah kuselesaikan sejak bulan lalu namun moodku sedang bagus pada pekerjaanku

Anyway, aku membuat ff baru. Chap 1 kumulai friday night dan aeperti biasa, bersiaplah untuk updateku yang tidak normal. See you!


End file.
